Sequel: Jatuhnya Seorang (bukan) Malaikat
by mielshen
Summary: Kaishin / Shinkai. Tidak ada partner yang sub di sini, mereka setara. Sama-sama dominan dengan cara mereka sendiri sesuai karakteristik mereka. (Hanya Ch. 9 yang rate M, tapi chapter itu jangan dibaca pliss). New Chapter: Onii-chan?
1. Chapter 1

**Rencana yang Sukses (?)**

 **Disclaimer  
** Kaito, Conan (Shinichi), dan Hakuba adalah milik Aoyama Gosho.

 **Warning**

Ini hanya ide yang muncul dan tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana..

 **Aouthor's Note**

Padahal ide awalnya terasa lucu, tapi setelah diketik entah kenapa sepertinya lucunya jadi berkurang.. yah, mari kita salahkan saja Hakuba yang terlalu kaku kalau ternyata chapter ini beneran jadi ga menarik. (Maaf klo misal ada fans Hakuba)

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Hakuba menyeret Kuroba ke luar area sekolah, tanpa memperdulikan protesnya, menuju taman kota untuk menemui kenalannya yang mungkin sudah menunggu. Dari beberapa heist Kaito Kid yang didatanginya akhir-akhir ini, Hakuba berteman dengan seseorang yang penting untuk usahanya dalam menangkap Kid.

"Kuroba-kun, tenanglah sedikit. Dalam 5 menit, 42 detik, aku bisa telat menemui seseorang."

"Kalau begitu kenapa membawaku," Kuroba melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang Hakuba dan menunjuk ke suatu arah, "kalau kau bersikeras membawaku, setidaknya beri aku kompensasi!"

Menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk, Hakuba melihat ada penjual es krim tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti. Menghela nafas, Hakuba berkata, "Baiklah, sana pilih sendiri, cepat, akan aku bayar," dan menyusul tersangka utamanya yang sudah pergi berpindah tempat dengan cepat..

Sesaat kemudian, Hakuba sudah kembali menyeret makhluk merepotkan ini untuk menemui kenalannya. Kenalannya ini masih anak-anak, tapi untungnya tempat tinggalnya tidak jauh dari Ekoda, sehingga dia bisa memintanya menemuinya di taman kota. Kalau anak itu, mungkin akan bisa mengenali orang yang dia seret ini sebagai Kid, berhubung dia terkenal sebagai 'Kid Killer' dan diakui sebagai orang yang paling dekat dalam usaha menangkap Kid. Kalaupun tidak mengenali, Hakuba berencana mengutarakan kecurigaannya mengenai identitas asli Kid, dan mendapatkan dukungan serta kerjasama dari sang anak.

Sesampainya di tempat janjian bertemu, Hakuba melihat Edogawa sudah ada dan sedang sibuk dengan HP-nya. Omong-omong tentang HP, Hakuba juga melihat bahwa Kuroba tidak biasanya seharian duduk tenang dan hanya sibuk dengan HP-nya, sambil tersenyum sendiri dan sesekali tertawa. Biasanya itu hanya terjadi setelah ada pencurian yang dilakukan oleh Kid, tapi pencuriannya yang terakhir sudah berlalu 15 hari, 17 jam, 23 menit, 12 detik yang lalu..

"Edogawa-kun.."

"ah, Saguru-niichan,dan.. eh?" sambil menoleh dan tersenyum, Edogawa langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke 'teman' yang dibawanya. Seperti yang sudah Hakuba perkirakan, Edogawa mungkin akan mengenalinya sebagai Kid. "Kaito… -niichan?" Edogawa melanjutkan dengan kaget.

"Huh? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" kata Hakuba agak kaget sambil melihat Kuroba yang mendekat dengan senyum lebar, berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya dan menangkap Edogawa kedalam pelukannya, dan melihat Edogawa yang malu diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Conan-kun," Kuroba melepaskan pelukannya, tapi masih memegang Edogawa dengan sebelah tangan, karena tangan satunya memegang es krim, dan menawarkannya begitu saja, "mau es krim?"

"Uhh.. tapi tadi kau sudah menjilatnya.."

"Tidak mau?" berkata begitu sambil menunjukkan wajah yang sedih, Hakuba pikir itu tidak akan mempan pada Edogawa.

"Mmm.." menundukkan wajah yang malu, Edogawa ternyata menerima es krim dari Kuroba, "baiklah.." dan tersenyum senang. Mencoba menjilat es krim, dan berkata "terlalu manis.."

Hakuba sungguh sudah memperkirakan bahwa Edogawa mungkin akan mengenalinya, tapi ini jauh melebihi perkiraannya. Mereka ternyata memang sudah saling mengenal. Dan mereka terlihat bahagia bersama? Bahkan sepertinya lupa bahwa Hakuba juga ada bersama mereka?

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu, tapi.. kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Hakuba mencoba menginterupsi, Kuroba terlihat jelas merasa terganggu, tapi Edogawa justru tiba-tiba terlihat sangat riang dan menjawab dengan senyum lebar.

"Tentu," Edogawa lalu memeluk Kuroba dan lanjut mengatakan, "Kaito-niichan adalah tunanganku," dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Eh, apa?" Tentu saja Hakuba kaget. Hakuba tidak luput melihat Kuroba yang juga kaget.

"Saguru-niichan tidak tahu apa itu tunangan? Itu artinya kami sudah berjanji bahwa kami akan menikah!" Edogawa berkata begitu sambil masih dengan senyum lebar, khas anak-anak. Hakuba juga memperhatikan Kuroba yang gemetar menahan tawa. Oh, Hakuba yakin sekali bahwa dia hanya dikerjai.

"Tentu.." Hakuba menundukkan badan dan berkata pada Edogawa, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mempengaruhimu, tapi, aku tidak akan tertipu. Kalian bahkan tidak memiliki cincin pertunangan kan? Edogawa-kun.. jangan percaya padanya," kata Hakuba sambil menunjuk Kuroba, "dia ini penipu. Apa kau tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling aku curigai sebagai Kaito Kid? Suatu hari nanti aku akan menangkapnya."

"Tapi aku tidak ditipu," Edogawa protes, "kami jelas saling suka, dan.." dengan takjub, Hakuba menyadari bahwa aura kekanakan Edogawa mulai menghilang, "dia milikku. Dia sudah aku tangkap. Jangan berani macam-macam padanya."

"Uhh, ok?" Hakuba menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Edogawa posesif begitu pada Kuroba. "Tapi ini tentang Kid. Yang ingin aku tangkap adalah Kid." Hakuba tidak mengerti kenapa dia berdebat mempertahankan pendapat dengan anak kecil. "dan berhubung kau ternyata dekat dengannya, bisa aku minta tolong untuk mengawasinya, terutama sebelum dan selama Kaito Kid melakukan pencurian?"

"Tentu," Edogawa menjawab dengan senyum. Hakuba tidak yakin itu senyum apa, tapi sepertinya bukan yang dia harapkan. Apapun itu, Hakuba memutuskan bahwa tujuannya sudah terselesaikan dengan sukses, jadi Hakuba memilih pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Seperginya Hakuba, Conan menghentikan segala aktingnya dan duduk bersama Kaito, menyandarkan diri pada Kaito. Sebagai gantinya, Kaito juga menyandarkan diri pada Conan.

"Hei, aktingmu bagus juga," kata Kaito sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh, yang benar saja. Akting yang bisa aku lakukan hanya akting jadi anak kecil," menghela nafas, memandang ke arah kaito, dan lanjut berkata dengan nada protes, "dan itu melelahkan!"

Kaito memeluk, Conan mendekat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya, "Hadiah untuk kerja kerasmu," dan tersenyum, karena perbuatannya membuat Conan tertawa kecil. "Oh, dan apa yang tadi itu? Tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau kita tunangan pada Hakuba?"

"Mmm.. maaf." Conan jadi malu dan mengalihkan pandangan, "aku hanya tiba-tiba terpikir, dan jadi penasaran saja, hehe. Tapi ternyata Hakuba nggak lucu."

"Ya, kan? Hakuba emang nggak lucu!" menghela nafas, Kaito melanjutkan, "tapi sebenarnya keisenganmu tadi gagal karena aku. Karena Hakuba melihat aku juga kaget. Biasanya aku mahir berimprovisasi, tapi, terus terang, aku nggak nyangka kamu bakal mengumumkan hubungan kita seperti itu. Meski Hakuba sama sekali ga percaya," Kaito tertawa, "bayangkan bagaimana kalau Hakuba tahu itu sama sekali bukan bohong?" dan tertawa lagi.

Conan jadi ikut tertawa. "Dia akan syok dan membatu? Atau mungkin dia akan langsung menangkapmu karena jadi pedopil?" tiba-tiba Conan merasakan ada lelehan es krim yang menetes di jarinya.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan lelehan es krim (dan kesempatan untuk lebih intim), Kaito mengangkat tangan Conan dan menjilat lelehan es krim. "Tapi Hakuba ada benarnya, kita tidak punya cincin pertunangan," sambil menjilat jemari Conan. Karena Conan membiarkan Kaito bertingkah sesukanya, dan hanya melihat sambil terpana, akhirnya Kaito mengambil es krim dari tangan Conan lalu memasukkan jemari Conan ke dalam mulutnya. Berniat menggoda Conan.

"Ka-Kaito.. kita.. di tempat umum.."

"Hmm benar. Tapi tidak ada orang di sekitar kita. Aku bisa merasakannya," dan lanjut mengecup serta menjilat tangan Conan dari pergelangan tangannya hingga sikunya. Sementara Conan entah sejak kapan sudah berpindah ke pangkuannya.

Conan gemetar merasakan setiap jilatan Kaito, terasa basah dan panas di tangannya, dan terlihat sensual. Dia bersyukur sekali hari ini memutuskan memakai baju lengan pendek. Bukannya berpikir untuk menghentikan, Conan justru merasa ingin balik menggoda Kaito. Jadi dia menggigit es krim di tangan Kaito, sambil dengan sengaja meninggalkan sedikit es krim di bibirnya dan berkata, "tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan ini juga?" sambil memegang dagu Kaito dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sisa es krim tersebut.

Terlihat sekali bahwa Kaito sangat tergoda dan berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengambil umpan Conan begitu saja. "Shinichi.." Kaito kehilangan nafas, "kita di tempat umum.."

"Oh ya? Tapi kan tidak ada orang lain. Aku bisa merasakannya." Oh, Conan merasakan bahwa senyum yang terbentuk di bibirnya agak jahat..

Kaito menundukkan kepala untuk sesaat dan menghela nafas, "oke.."

Dalam hati Conan kebingungan, _oke apa?_

Sekali lagi Kaito mengatakan "oke." Lalu berdiri sambil tetap menjaga Conan di lengannya, "jalan-jalan yuk.." Kaito berjalan sambil membuang es krim yang telah habis.

"Oh," kaget, khawatir bahwa dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah hingga membuat ketertarikan Kaito hilang, Conan bertanya, "jalan-jalan ke mana?"

"Ke tempat karaoke."

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak mau menyanyi. Suaraku mengerikan." Sekarang Conan jadi agak takut.

Kaito menoleh ke arah Conan dan, setengah tersenyum setengah meringis, mengatakan, "aku hanya butuh privasi yang disediakan ruang karaokenya saja," dan kemudian mencium bibir Conan sekilas dengan cepat, dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Oh, okay.." Conan jadi malu dan menyembunyikan mukanya ke leher Kaito. Sepertinya dia selalu melakukan hal yang sama dan mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali kehilangan kata-kata..

* * *

Keesokan harinya di kelas, Hakuba melihat Kuroba mengenakan cincin silver tipis sederhana di jarinya. Hakuba menyadari (dan menyesal) bahwa dia sendirilah yang telah memberi 'ide' pada Kuroba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise + Surprise + Surprise**

 **Disclaimer:** Mereka tetap bukanlah milikku~

* * *

Akhirnya, akhir minggu kembali datang dan sekolah sudah berakhir. Dengan ini maka Conan merasa sedikit lega, hanya saja ada sedikit beban di hati. Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kasus atau apapun yang biasa membebaninya. Tapi Kaito.. Usai berpamitan dengan anggota Detektif CIlik yang lain, Conan berjalan bersama Haibara ke rumah Profesor. Rutinitas akhir pekan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Haibara.

"Hmm? Apanya?" respon Conan dengan nada bosan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan yang ditapakinya.

"Biasanya kau lebih bersemangat setiap weekend." Jeda sesaat, tapi tidak ada respon dari Conan, lalu Haibara menambahkan, "Jangan-jangan.. sedang bertengkar dengan Kid?"

"Tentu saja tidak.."

"Lalu?"

"Uh.. hanya.. saat aku tanya, dia, err.. dia sudah punya rencana akhir minggu ini, jadi..."

"Jadi sedih dan cemberut sepanjang hari karena tidak bisa bertemu dia, padahal sedang kangen?"

Tebakan tepat Haibara membuat Conan sedikit tersentak dan mengerut. "Kemampuanmu membaca pikiran luar biasa sekali, Haibara. Tapi aku tidak cemberut."

Mendengus, Haibara membalas, "ini namanya insting wanita. Dan menurutku, itu namanya cemberut."

Conan semakin cemberut.

Tidak biasa melihat Conan seperti ini, Haibara jadi agak kasihan. "Tanya saja padanya, rencana apa yang dia punya itu, lalu minta diajak,"

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia mau menyisir lokasi pencuriannya selanjutnya?" tanya Conan dengan tidak yakin.

"Ikut saja," kata Haibara dengan senyum lebar. Conan hanya memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. Jadi Haibara menambahkan, "atau minta dia menunda rencananya sehari saja. Dia pasti mau."

Mendesah dan mengembalikan pandangan ke jalan, Conan membalas, "Aku tahu," dan mengatakan dengan agak kesal, "karena dia itu sangat memanjakanku."

Haibara jadi bingung, "Lalu masalahnya?"

"Justru karena dia pasti langsung menurutiku," Conan sampai menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menekankan maksudnya. "Aku tidak ingin mengekangnya seperti itu. Membuatnya melakukan permintaan egois begitu hanya karena aku yang meminta.."

Mengerutkan dahi, Haibara mengatakan dengan perlahan, "Kudo-kun, kalau menurutku, dia justru akan bahagia sekali kalau kau sangat ingin bersamanya sampai melupakan rasa malu dan mengatakannya padanya. Menurutku itu malah akan jadi momen yang sangat berharga baginya."

Mendengar ucapan Haibara membuat Conan jadi terperangah. "Menurutmu begitu?" tanyanya dengan tidak begitu yakin.

"Meragukan insting wanitaku?" Haibara memberikan tatapan menantang pada Conan.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar suara seseorang memanggil sambil berlari ke arahnya, "Tantei-kuun xD" dan menubruknya.

"Eh. Waaah!" dan jatuh terbaring bersama seseorang yang menabraknya, yah setidaknya orang itu melindungi kepalanya. Conan lalu langsung bangun, "Ouch… huhh? Kaito? Kok di sini?"

Kaito protes, "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Tega sekali tidak menungguku dan sudah jalan sampai sini!" ekspresinya sedih sekali sampai terlihat hampir menangis, meski Conan percaya itu hanya akting yang berlebihan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kamu ke sini, kamu tidak bilang dulu." Conan juga protes.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku kan mau memberi kejutan!" Kaito protes lagi dengan pede-nya.

"Kalau gitu jangan nyalahin aku!" Conan protes lagi dengan frustasi, dan menjatuhkan muka ke telapak tangannya. _Uugh, argumen macam apa ini. Argumennya Kaito Kid pula…_

"Aku cuma ingin mengajakmu menginap di rumahku…"

Mendongakkan kepala, Conan menjawab, "Menginap di rumahmu?"

"Iyah.." mengangguk dengan senang, Kaito mengatakan, "daripada menginap di rumah Hakase, lebih baik denganku kan? Aku selalu sendirian di rumah.."

"Sana ikut," Haibara tiba-tiba menyela biar cepat selesai, "kalau nanti Ran menelpon akan aku carikan alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa menjawab meskipun sedang menginap di rumah Hakase."

Conan menoleh ke arah Haibara dengan berbinar, "Sungguh, Haibara? Makasih!" katanya dengan senyum lebar.

Tertawa kecil, Kaito juga menambahkan, "Aku juga berterima kasih, Ojou-chan.. atas dukungannya pada kami," dan berkedip.

"Yaa, yaa.." Haibara menjawab dengan bosan. "Hanya saja pesanku, jangan menghamili dia dulu."

"Haibara!" teriak Conan syok.

Sambil tertawa, Kaito menjawab Haibara, "Ahahah, tenang saja kalau itu sih. Shinichi bahkan belum bisa 'tegang'-" dan langsung mendapat tendangan di kakinya. "AWWww.. dududuhh.. Shinichi?" Kaito langsung mengelus kakinya yang tersakiti sambil memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Conan campur pandangan kesakitan.

"Ngomong apa sih, sama cewe juga!" syoknya Conan sudah 3x lipat.

"Tapi dia kan sudah dewasa, dan ilmuwan, lebih condong ke dokter juga. Aku rasa dia tidak akan tersinggung kok," kata Kaito sambil mencebik.

"Oh, aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung," kata Haibara sambil menunjukkan wajah yang tertarik sekali. "Jadi, jawaban Kuroba-kun tadi hanya pengetahuan umum atau… kalian sudah mencoba beberapa hal hingga tahu hal itu?" Conan merasa senyum Haibara adalah positif senyum milik setan!

Melihat Kaito membuka mulutnya, Conan langsung membekapnya (mumpung Kaito masih terduduk mengelus kakinya), dan mengancam "Jangan macam-macam!" lalu menyeretnya ke arah stasiun untuk pergi ke Ekoda. Kaito masih sempat membalikkan badan dan melambaikan 'bai bai'nya ke Haibara ('bai bai' Kid ke Nakamori-keibu yang di OVA Kid in Trap Island).

* * *

Hari sudah sore saat Kaito dan Conan sedang berjalan hampir sampai di rumah Kaito.

"Kaito?"

"Hmm?"

"Tidak melakukan pencurian lagi?"

"Kenapa? Kangen Kaito Kid?" tertawa pelan, lalu Kaito melanjutkan, "Nanti mau aku pakai kostum Kaito Kid lalu main kejar-kejaran di rumah?"

Mendengus, Conan mengelak, "Tentu saja bukan. Cuma penasaran aja."

"Hmm, sekarang ini aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu luangku denganmu daripada memikirkan dan melakukan persiapan untuk mencuri.. Tapi jangan khawatir, kamu akan jadi orang pertama yang akan tau ketika aku berenca melakukannya lagi. Ah, itu rumah Aoko yang pernah aku ceritakan di SMS," kata Kaito sambil menunjuk, lalu menunjuk rumah di sebelahnya, "dan itu rumahku-" Kaito tiba-tiba berhenti. Conan juga berhenti.

"Kaito, kamu tinggal di rumah sendirian kan? Tapi itu.. lampu di dalam rumahmu menyala." Conan jadi sedikit tegang, sementara Kaito sama sekali tidak tegang malah terlihat seperti baru tertimpa kesialan.

"Aaagh…! Berarti ada ibuku pulang. Dia jarang sekali pulang, tapi saat pulang tidak pernah bilang-bilang, pergi juga tanpa bilang dulu."

"Phantom Lady?"

"Mantan Phantom Lady."

"Err.. aku harus bagaimana?" Conan jadi gugup..

"Wkwkw, jangan gugup. Ibuku baik kok."

"Lalu kenapa ekspresimu tadi seperti tertimpa kesialan besar?" protes Conan.

"Karena aku jadi batal berduaan denganmu saja di rumah." Kaito mencebik seperti anak kecil yang batal mendapatkan hadiah impiannya.

"Karena itu?" menghela nafas, Conan melanjutkan, "Yah, jadi, kita perlu memberitahunya bahwa aku adalah Kudo Shinichi atau lebih baik aku pura-pura jadi anak kecil saja?"

Berpikir sebentar, lalu Kaito mengangkat Conan, menggendong sekaligus memeluknya. "Maaf, Shinichi.. Bagaimana kalau.. kalau identitasmu kita rahasiakan? Aku tidak ingin ibuku terlibat dalam kerumitan ini.. Kamu tau, aku sudah kehilangan ayahku." Kaito menyembunyikan mukanya ke leher Conan, tidak ingin Conan melihatnya sedih.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa, Kaito. Jangan sedih. Aku sudah terbiasa kok. Aku mengerti," kata Conan sambil menepuk kepala Kaito pelan-pelan.

Kaito diam sejenak. "Maaf.. padahal tujuanmu menginap di rumah Hakase adalah untuk beristirahat dan menjadi diri sendiri. Tapi gara-gara aku membawamu ke sini.." mengangkat kepalanya, Kaito berkata lagi, "Mau aku antar kembali ke rumah Hakase?"

Conan menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak usah, sudah sampai di sini juga," lalu tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipi Kaito dan dengan pandangan sayang mengatakan, "Aku juga ingin mengenal ibumu.. orang yang sudah membawamu ke dunia ini dan bertemu denganku.. keluargamu yang sangat kamu sayangi.."

Niatnya menghibur, tapi Conan malah melihat Kaito seperti menahan tangis dan kembali menyembunyikan mukanya ke leher Conan sambil bilang, "Terima kasih.. Maaf kalau aku ini sebenarnya rapuh. Tidak seperti image Kaito Kid-"

"Sssh.. tidak perlu minta maaf. Berkat itu, aku justru jadi makin sayang padamu. Aku juga berterima kasih, karena sudah mempercayaiku, sudah membuka diri padaku meski menyakitkan." Kaito hanya mengangguk. Conan berkata lagi, "kalau sudah lebih tenang, lanjut jalan yuk, sudah gelap."

Kaito hanya mengangguk lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan ekspresinya sudah berubah total. Conan tidak yakin apakah itu hanya akting atau Kaito memang benar-benar sudah tenang. Conan tidak merasa nyaman dengan ini, tidak bisa membedakan ekspresi Kaito yang hanya topeng atau bukan. Tapi Conan yakin bahwa seiring berjalannya waktu, dia akan terus berusaha memahami Kaito, dan nantinya dia akan sanggup membedakannya.

* * *

"Aku pulaang~"

Mendengar suara Kaito, Chikage menjawab, "Selamat datang Kaito~, darimana saja baru pulang jam segini-" membalikkan badan dan terhenti ketika melihat anak yang dibawa Kaito, lalu melanjutkkan senyum, "Kaito, siapa yang kau bawa."

"Kaa-san masa tidak tahu," Jawab Kaito dengan senyum lebar, "Dia kan terkenal. Dia adalah Edogawa Conan sang Kid Killer!" dan mendapatkan tendangan dari Conan untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. "Oww- apa lagi?" kata Kaito sambil melayangkan pandangan terkhianati pada Conan.

Conan menjawab dengan kesal, "Bukan itu yang ibumu sebenarnya ingin tahu, dan jawabanmu hanya akan membuatnya semakin cemas!" lalu menoleh pada Chikage dan tersenyum sesopan mungkin, sambil membungkuk juga. "Maaf, Obaa-san. Kaito telat pulang karena menjemputku, rencananya aku mau menginap di sini kalau boleh? Dan aku sudah tahu tentang Kaito yang menjadi Kaito Kid, bahkan alasannya juga, dan aku sekarang berada di pihaknya."

"Oh.." berkedip beberapa kali dan terbangun dari kekagetannya, Chikage berkata,"Tentu saja boleh. Sini-sini masuk.. Kalian sudah makan malam belum?" mendapatkan jawaban berupa dua gelengan kepala, Chikage segera menyiapkan makan malam yang sudah siap dan hanya perlu ditata. "Dan Conan-kun, kamu boleh memanggilku 'Kaa-san' sama seperti Kaito," katanya sambil mengacak rambut Conan sambil lewat.

"Umm.. baiklah kalau begitu, Kaa-san.." jawab Conan setengah ragu setengah malu.

"Aww imutnya~" jawab Chikage sambil mendekapnya sebentar sambil lewat. Kaito yang melihat hanya tertawa kecil, lalu mengangkat Conan untuk duduk di kursi makan di sebelahnya.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun makan malam bersama sambil di selingi percakapan basa-basi tidak penting. Chikage bertingkah seperti Chikage, Kaito bertingkah seperti Kaito, sementara Conan bertingkah sebagai 'Conan' dalam arti seperti anak kecil. Setelah makan, Kaito langsung membawa Conan ke kamarnya, tidak ingin memaksa Conan berakting seperti anak kecil lebih lama..

* * *

"Shinichi, menyelidiki kamarku besok saja, lebih banyak waktu dan lebih terang," kata Kaito sambil mendekap Conan yang berdiri di depan lukisan ayah Kaito dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

"Uh.. err.."

"Kenapa? Gugup?" Kaito tertawa kecil, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita tidur bersama."

Menghela nafas, Conan menjawab, "Memang benar. Tapi waktu itu kita kurang lebih sama-sama lelah dan butuh tidur. Tapi sekarang belum terlalu malam, sama sekali belum ngantuk."

"Benar. Jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu?" sambil tersenyum, Kaito tiba-tiba berpindah ke atas Conan, menahan badannya dengan siku di kedua sisi bahu Conan, berniat ingin menggoda Conan. Tapi rupanya Conan sama sekali tidak terganggu, malah dengan kedua tangannya, Conan membawa kepala Kaito mendekat dan menciumnya. Kaito yang berniat menggoda tapi sepertinya justru Kaito yang jadi tergoda. Membuat Kaito lebih merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai menciumi wajah Conan, _kulit yang begitu lembut_ _,_ membuat Kaito tidak bisa berhenti meski ada hal yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Shinichi?" tanya Kaito sambil terus menyerang telinga kanan Conan.

"Uhh?" Jawaban Conan membuat Kaito gemas dan menggigiti kecil telinga Conan.

"Aku pikir, aku akan menemui teman-teman FBI-mu. Untuk membantu mereka menangani Organisasi Hitam, untuk membantumu."

"Ohh.. baiklah.." Kaito pun menjulurkan lidah ke dalam telinga Conan, "aah.." membuat Conan menggenggam erat baju Kaito.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin mereka tahu bahwa kita saling mengenal," kata Kaito lalu berpindah ke telinga kiri Conan.

"Mmh.. karena tidak ingin mereka berusaha menangkapmu melalui aku?"

"Bukan. Karena aku tidak ingin pandangan mereka kepadamu jadi menurun, karena berhubungan baik dengan seorang kriminal seperti aku," kata Kaito lalu mengisap telinga Conan. "Sekarang saja mereka mau menganggapmu serius tanpa tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya sudah ajaib."

"Aahh.. Kaito.. aku tidak masalah meski mereka tahu, bahwa aku mengenalmu. Aku.. akan tetap menjaga rahasia identasmu.. Bagaimanapun pendapat mereka.. mereka harus terima itu.."

"Tidak mau." Kaito mulai menyerang leher kiri Conan. "Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko pandangan mereka terhadapmu jadi memburuk."

Conan mulai membelit rambut Kaito untuk membawanya lebih dekat. "Kalau begitu.. kalau mereka sudah memiliki pandangan yang baik tentangmu.. mmh… mempercayaimu sepenuhnya… biarkan mereka tahu kalau aku mengenalmu.. okay?"

"Baiklah.." jawab Kaito dan kembali menyerang leher Conan dengan lebih ganas.

"Ahh.. Kaito." Tiba-tiba Conan menyentakkan Kaito menjauh, membuat Kaito berkedip. "Bisa tidak kita tidak membicarakan ini dalam posisi begini? Aku tidak bisa berpikir."

Menjilat bibirnya, dan memandang Conan dengan rakus, Kaito menjawab, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tetap dalam posisi begini. Pembicaraannya besok saja." Lalu Kaito kembali mendekat, tapi kembali ditahan oleh Conan.

"Tunggu.. eh, err.. aku.. tidak ma uterus jadi uke.." Conan berkata begitu sambil terlihat takut-takut.

"Eh?" Kaito kaget sekali sampai syok, "Shinichi, kamu tahu istilah 'uke'?"

"IIiya?" Conan menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. "Aku.. aku mencari tahu, karena ingin belajar.. tentang segala hal yang perlu diketahui.. tentang hubungan laki-laki dengan laki-laki.. karena aku ingin jadi yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi, aku juga ingin jadi.. mmm.. seme.. kadang-kadang?"

"Oh, ahahah.. Shinichi.. begini saja kamu sudah yang terbaik bagiku. Saking luar biasanya kamu sampai aku sendiri merasa kalau aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu. Tapi aku menginginkanmu. Tapi tentang permintaanmu, apa boleh buat kan.. karena kamu masih dalam wujud anak kecil. Kalau wujudmu sudah menjadi dewasa kembali, akan aku biarkan kamu mendominasiku. Kadang-kadang?"

"Humph, salah dan salah. Apanya yang tidak pantas. Dilihat darimanapun, aku yang tidak pantas, dengan wujud anak kecil begini, bisa mendapatkanmu.. Dan, justru kebalikkannya.. karena aku anak kecil, kamu tidak bisa apa-apa selain menciumiku. Tapi aku bisa melakukan lebih banyak hal. Aku tahu, tanpa berusaha pun, aku sudah membuatmu tergoda berkali-kali. Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau aku serius mencoba?" Conan tersenyum lebar dan memerintahkan, "Sekarang, turun dari atasku."

Kaito langsung turun tanpa protes, lebih karena penasaran akan apa yang akan dilakukan Conan, yang kemudian langsung menyusul ke atasnya. Mereka berdua sudah terengah karena antisipasi. Conan berkata dengan serak, "I know I can tease you, I can turn you on, and I can jerk you off," dengan bibir tepat di depan bibir Kaito, dan langsung menciumnya. Kaito menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Mmh.. Meitantei, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kamu punya bahasa yang sangat.. 'dewasa'," sambil memandang takjub pada Conan.

Conan mengangkat kepalanya sebentar. "Ahahah, apa maksudmu memanggilku Meitantei di saat seperti ini? Heh, aku tidak pernah bicara seperti itu. Saking malunya aku tidak akan bisa mengatakannya dalam bahasa sehari-hari. Tapi daripada mengatakannya," mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Kaito dan berbisik, "aku tahu aku bisa melakukannya, dan akan aku lakukan."

Untuk sejenak, Kaito bertanya-tanya. Dengan karakteristik tubuh anak kecil begitu, bagaimana caranya Conan bisa menghasilkan suara yang sangat rendah, dalam, dan _sexy_. Lalu, masih di dekat telinganya, Conan berbisik lagi, " _I can make a mess of you~."_

Setelah Conan mengatakannya, Kaito langsung merasa kalau Conan sudah 100% sukses, hanya dengan kalimat pernyataannya saja (dan beberapa saat kemudian, Conan 200% sukses).

* * *

Author's Note:

Should I just cross _'that'_ line, throw away my innocence, and make this fic rated M? *headdesks*

klo ada yg ga tau, silahkan tanya.

dan karena author sendiri ga tau ini mau kemana, maka saran sangat mungkin dipertimbangkan.

tapi pairing tetap kaishin! (atau shin/kai, atau kai/co, atau co/kai..)


	3. Chapter 3

**Get Out, Hakuba!**

 **Disclaimer:** Aku benar-benar berharap Kaito milikku~ tapi sayangnya bukan. Shinichi, Hakuba, dan Aoko juga bukan.

 **Author's note:**

Nunggu KaiCon? Ga ada weee :P

* * *

Akhirnya, sekolah selesai, dan weekend! Kaito senang sendiri sambil membersihkan kelas bersama Aoko dan Hakuba. Che, kenapa harus ada Hakuba sih, biasanya juga dia selalu sibuk di.. err.. dimana saja, Kaito tidak tahu, dan tidak peduli, tidak menarik sih. Hmm, atau lebih baik lagi, bukan Hakuba yang pergi tapi Kaito saja yang pergi, menemui Shinichi tentu saja. Mungkin Kaito bisa mengajaknya menginap di rumahnya lagi? Kali ini ibunya tidak ada, Kaito sudah memastikan. Jadi mereka akan bisa berkelana di rumah dengan bebas. Bisa melakukan berbagai 'kegiatan' menarik dan tidak harus di dalam kamar, _hee…_ mungkin di dapur, atau di depan tv, atau mungkin bahkan langsung di _genkan_ setelah menutup pintu depan rumah, _kekeke.. uups, berhenti mikir tentang Shin-chan seperti itu! Pervert, pervert Kaito. Shinichi masih kecil!_ Kaito itu, sangat lihai dalam melakukan beberapa hal sekaligus, termasuk mengomeli diri sendiri, sekaligus tidak berhenti berimajinasi (dan tersenyum mesum, dan terkikik).

"Kaito.." Aoko perlahan mencoba mempertaruhkan keselamatan dirinya, dan bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan? Sambil senyum mencurigakan, me-mengerikan sekali.." sambil mengamati seluruh kelas, mendeteksi keberadaan mop terdekat.

"Aoko~, tentu saja karena aku akan bertemu dengan belahan hatiku," kata Kaito sambil tersenyum selebar-lebarnya.

Hakuba tersedak, Aoko berteriak, "Hah? Siapa yang tertimpa kesialan seperti itu?!" dan melongo.

"Bu-bukan Edogawa-kun kan?" Hakuba mencoba bersuara, meski sama sekali tidak yakin.

"Hakuba.. ternyata kepandaianmu hanya sampai situ?" jawaban Kaito, dan pandangan menertawakannya, membuat Hakuba menyesal sudah bertanya. "Dan Aoko, itu salah besar. Tsk, tsk.. selama berada denganku, tingkat kesialannya justru berkurang sangat banyak."

"Umm.. jadi dia adalah?"

"Yak, tugas sudah selesai," Kaito membuat sapu yang dipegangnya menghilang dan kembali ke tempatnya, lalu segera menuju ke luar kelas dengan bersemangat, "bai bai, Aoko."

"Eh, tunggu Kaito! Setidaknya, apa Aoko kenal orang itu?" tanya Aoko sambil mengejar Kaito, dan dikejar Hakuba.

* * *

Kaito memang sudah berpikir akan bertemu dengan Shinichi, tapi tidak secepat ini. Kaito mendapati Shinichi sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah! Itu.. _wow_. Kaito tidak pernah tahu pemandangan gerbang sekolah bisa jadi seindah itu. Apalagi, itu Shinichi. Dalam wujud Shinichi! Dan dia memakai cincinnya, ooh Kaito bangga sekali. Melihat cincin itu membuat dia ingin pamer ke semua orang bahwa Shinichi adalah miliknya. Karena Shinichi yang bersikeras ingin cincinnya berukuran sesuai jarinya saat dewasa, ketika menjadi Conan dia jadi tidak pernah memakainya. Kaito tidak mengerti kenapa Shinichi terlihat gugup melihat Kaito dan.. agak takut? Tapi karena saking senangnya, Kaito langsung menemploknya. "Shinichi~"

"Umm, Kaito. Lepaskan aku sedikit? Kita di tempat umum dan banyak orang," setelah Kaito melepas pelukannya, tapi tidak melepas pegangannya, Shinichi menambahkan, "Maaf tidak bilang-bilang, aku juga ingin memberi kejutan.." Sekarang Shinichi sudah tidak terlihat gugup atau takut lagi, justru terlihat tersenyum dengan lega.

"Maaf untuk apa coba, aku malah senang sekali." Kaito mendekat sekali lagi. "Sekarang, tidak boleh mencium yah.."

Dengan bangga, Kaito melihat Shinichi memerah karena malu. "Tentu saja, peluk saja tidak boleh."

"Umm.. Kaito?" Menoleh ke belakang, Kaito melihat Aoko dan Hakuba sudah menyusulnya. Aoko terlihat bingung, sementara Hakuba terlihat syok berat. "Dia … ?"

"Kekasihku, tentu saja," jawab Kaito dengan mesra sambil menggenggam tangan Shinichi dari belakang punggungnya sekaligus menunjukkan sepasang cincin identic mereka di hadapan Aoko dan Hakuba. Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shinichi, tapi hanya menempelkan pipi, dan dengan bangga melihat Shinichi salah tingkah.

"Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Kudo Shinichi, detektif, dan kekasih Kaito." Wow, Kaito jadi takjub. Sejak kejadian saat Shinichi menginap di rumahnya, Shinichi memang perlahan-lahan jadi lebih 'berani' dalam hal seperti ini. Tapi Kaito tidak menyangka bahwa itu juga berlaku di depan orang lain. Jangan-jangan, Kaito bakal jadi pihak uke secara permanen? _Yah, Shinichi memang sangat tampan, sangat maskulin.. sangat.. sangat.. bahkan kata sempurna sangat tidak cukup. Dia.._ Terpesona dan tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat di pikirannya, Kaito kaget ketika tiba-tiba Shinichi menjentikkan jari sempurnanya di depan muka Kaito. "Kaito?"

"Ah, ahahah.. maaf. Aku terlalu terpesona memandangmu," jawab Kaito sambil senyum yang tidak terlalu merasa bersalah dan ekspresi yang masih terpukau, membuat Shinichi mau tidak mau jadi memerah.

Aoko masih tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, sementara Hakuba akhirnya sudah mampu menggerakkan mulutnya, dan mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kudo Shinichi? Detektif terkenal dari Tokyo yang selama ini menghilang..?"

"Benar."

"Kudo Shinichi yang itu.. berpacaran dengan Kuroba Kaito?"

"Yeah.."

"Tapi dia Kaito KID!" kata Hakuba sambil menunjuk Kaito.

"Oi, sudah aku bilang aku bukan KID!" Kaito protes.

Menghela nafas, Shinichi menjawab dengan tenang, "Kaito bukan KID." Dengan ketenangan seseorang yang mengatakan suatu kebenaran. Membuat Kaito menoleh dan berkedip ke arah Shinichi. "Jadi tolong, berhenti menuduh Kaito seperti itu."

Hakuba sampai terdiam sejenak, menggelengkan kepala, mendesah, dan berkata, "Yasudahlah.." dan berjalan pergi, "Aku tidak bisa percaya ini.."

Shinichi menghentikan Hakuba, "Hakuba-san, tunggu.." setelah Hakuba berhenti, Shinichi menambahkan, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, mau ikut aku ke rumah Kaito?"

Melihat ekspresi serius Shinichi membuat Hakuba menjadi waspada dan penasaran, "Baiklah.."

"Aoko, Hakuba, kalian jalanlah duluan di depan. Kalian tidak ingin terus-menerus menyaksikan kami bermesraan di depan kalian kan?" kata Kaito, yang tentu saja langsung disetujui oleh Aoko dan Hakuba.

* * *

Di belakang, Kaito tidak mampu menahan penasaran, berbisik pada Shinichi, "Tadi, apa maksudnya aku bukan KID?"

Menoleh ke arah Kaito, Shinichi menjawab, "Memang bukan. KID adalah ayahmu. Sementara kamu, lebih tepat disebut KID ke-2."

"Oh.." Kaito berkedip. "Ohh benar juga." Masih penasaran, Kaito tanya lagi, "Lalu mau apa dengan Hakuba?"

"Aku ingin memberitahu dia kondisi yang sebenarnya, kurang lebih. Aku tidak ingin dia terus mengganggumu. Apalagi sering menuduhmu sebagai KID di tempat umum begitu, seperti tadi. Bagaimana kalau anggota organisasi mendengar dan mendapat ide busuk dari situ coba?"

"Misal?

"Misal.. memutuskan bahwa tidak ada salahnya mempercayai perkataan Hakuba, dan.. menyerang mu?" Kaito tahu pilihan kata yang tepat adalah 'membunuh' bukan 'menyerang'. Mungkin Shinichi tidak sampai hati untuk mengatakannya.

"Shinichi.. untuk itu kamu mau memberitahu dia kondisi yang sebenarnya?"

"Hmm kurang lebih. Tenang saja, tidak ada identitas rahasia yang akan terbuka. Secara langsung. Terserah dia nanti bagaimana mengambil kesimpulan dari yang aku katakan. Yang jelas, aku akan memastikan agar dia berhenti mengganggumu. Minimal berhenti mengganggu 'Kuroba Kaito'."

"Waah Shinichi~" Kaito memeluk leher Shinichi, tapi Shinichi berusaha melepaskannya.

"Kaito, tolong, tahan sampai saat kita hanya berdua di dalam rumah, oke?"

Suara Shinichi yang terdengar frustasi membuat Kaito jadi menurut, melepaskan pelukan, meski tetap protes, "Tapi saat masih kecil saja aku biasa memelukmu tidak apa-apa.."

Dengan malu, Shinichi menjawab, "Kaito, tubuh ini masih sangat baru.. err.. sangat sensitif. Ditambah.." Shinichi mengalihkan pandangan, "hormon yang menumpuk juga.."

"Wow.. aku ingin Hakuba segera keluar dari rumahku."

"Ahahah.. dia bahkan belum masuk," kata Shinichi, membuat Kaito juga ikut tertawa.

"Omong-omong, berapa lama tubuh ini akan bertahan?"

"Kalau tidak ada yang salah maka bisa 48 jam."

"Wow, beda dari biasanya kan? Biasanya 24 jam."

"Justru karena beda makanya Haibara membiarkan aku mencobanya di saat yang sangat tidak penting begini. Dia sudah membuat banyak kemajuan, jadi dia ingin mengetesnya."

"Awesome!" Kaito mencuri ciuman kecil dari pipi Shinichi, membuat Shinichi tertawa kecil.

Mereka terdiam sebentar sambil berjalan menikmati keberadaan dan kehangatan di sisi masing-masing dalam dalam dinginnya udara sore hari, hingga Shinichi bersuara, "Sebenarnya.."

Kaito menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya, "Hmm?"

"Awalnya aku takut.. karena, kamu belum pernah bertemu denganku langsung dalam wujud begini, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu begini, jadi.." Shinichi terdiam, menoleh ke arah Kaito, tapi Kaito juga tetap diam menunggu Shinichi melanjutkan perkataannya, jadi dia menolehkan pandangannya ke jalan setapak yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih menarik. Sambil terlihat merasa bersalah, Shinichi melanjutkan, "Umm.. takut kamu memperlakukan aku dengan berbeda, takut tanpa sadar kamu berpikir bahwa aku orang lain, err.. takut bahwa aku tidak bisa membuatmu tertarik, bahwa Conan lebih menarik.."

Membuat Kaito berkedip, merangkul Shinichi dan mengarahkan pandangan Shinichi padanya, "Mikir apa sih, Shinichi.. Kamu pikir aku pedophil yang tertarik pada tubuh anak kecil?" Shinichi tidak menjawab. "Yaah… aku bohong sekali kalau bilang aku tidak tertarik pada tubuh Conan, tapi itu, karena itu kamu. Tubuh anak kecil ataupun dewasa, itu tetap kamu.." Menghentikan langkah mereka berdua sejenak, Kaito menyentuh dagu Shinichi, "Aku benar-benar suka padamu.." memandangnya dengan penuh cinta dan menciumnya di bibir. _Oh, Shinichi benar. Shinichi jadi jauh lebih sensitive_. Dan tersenyum nakal dalam hati. (Sekarang Shinichi sudah sepenuhnya percaya, karena mata Kaito saat memandangnya sama sekali tidak berubah, dia menjadi jauh lebih relaks, lega dan nyaman.)

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang mengerang. Rupanya Hakuba dan Aoko kebetulan menoleh di saat yang (tidak) tepat, heran karena tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki Kaito dan Shinichi, dan melihat mereka berciuman. Mendengar protes dan keluhan Hakuba, Kaito jadi kesal, sudah mengganggu kok protes. Mereka kembali berjalan, sambil bertanya "Shinichi?"

"Iya?"

"Tidak ingin berubah pikiran dan mengusir Hakuba?"

Sepertinya Shinichi juga tergoda untuk melakukan hal itu, (karena ciuman barusan, Kaito yakin), tapi lalu menggelengkan kepala dan membulatkan tekad. "Tidak bisa. Mumpung aku sedang dalam tubuh Shinichi ini, mumpung aku bisa berbicara sangat serius dengannya."

"Hmm.." Kaito lagi-lagi mengarahkan wajah Shinichi ke arahnya, dan menyentuh dahinya. "Benar.. panas.. demam ya? Saat aku cium tadi, terasa terlalu hangat.."

"Oh," sambil menyentuh dahinya sendiri, Shinichi berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Agar penawar racunnya bisa bekerja, aku memang harus dalam keadaan demam. Biasanya sih setelah menjadi 'Shinichi' demamnya menghilang. Tapi tadi demamku memang agak lebih tinggi dari biasanya."

Menghela nafas, Kaito menjawab, "Nanti sesampainya di rumah istirahat saja. Berbicara dengan Hakuba sambil berbaring di sofa. Tidak usah peduli sopan atau tidak, cuma Hakuba ini. Kamu sakit begini ini.."

"Okay." Rupanya Shinichi masih penasaran dan bertanya, "Kaito? Kamu benar-benar suka aku dalam wujud Shinichi ataupun Conan dengan seimbang? Sangat seimbang? Maksudku, mungkin kamu lebih suka Shinichi gitu.. atau lebih suka Conan.."

"Uhh, umm… seimbang kok.. Yah, Meskipun, kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih memilih tubuh Shinichi, karena kita bisa melakukan lebih banyak hal privat bersama," senyum Chesire Kaito muncul, "Tapi hanya itu saja, selebihnya tidak ada yang berbeda."

"Oh.. Aku juga lebih suka tubuh ini. Lebih nyaman, lebih terasa seimbang denganmu. Aku ingin menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin waktu dalam wujud ini denganmu..." dan melanjutkan denegan suara lebih kecil, "sampai-sampai aku kabur dari pengawasan Haibara.."

"Lho? Kenapa Haibara mengawasimu?"

"Karena penawar kali ini kan berbeda. Jadi dia khawatir kalau ada apa-apa dan gagal. Pikiran bahwa mungkin gagal dan aku tiba-tiba berubah kembali menjadi Conan dalam waktu dekat malah membuatku ingin segera pergi menemuimu, memanfaatkan waktu yang ada sebanyak mungkin."

"Hmm, 'memaanfaatkan' ya.." Senyum Kaito menjadi nakal, "Shinichi mikirin hal mesum ya?"

Shinichi kehilangan kata-kata sesaat, lalu membalas, "Heh, padahal kamu juga sama."

Kaito tertawa kecil, "Shinichi, aku ingin Hakuba segera keluar dari rumahku."

Shinichi juga ikut tertawa, "Kan sudah aku bilang, dia bahkan belum masuk rumahmu."

* * *

 **Author's Note (lagi):**

Umm, Hakuba kesannya jadi buruk yah hehe, tapi nanti setelah dia paham jadi baik kok.

Sejujurnya, penulis sama sekali tidak bermaksud bertanya tentang rate M itu wkwk, itu cuma meratapi diri sendiri karena di akhir tiap chapter kenapa selalu jadi gitu, padahal ga berencana gitu banget. Dan yang pasti, penulis sama sekali tidak siap! Di chapter yang lalu aj karena saking malunya jadi ngetik bahasa inggrisnya aj. (Ampun, diri sendiri yg ga mampu malah nyalahin Conan)


	4. Chapter 4

**Penjelasan**

 **Disclaimer:** Aku mendis _claim_ tokoh dan setting cerita ini. Hanya alur cerita yang menjadi milikku. Oke?

 **Warning:**

POV acak lagi, yeyy~ karena begini terasa jauh lebih nyaman.

Lagi belajar menulis, jadi gaya tulisan berubah-ubah xD

* * *

Sesampainya di depan rumah Kaito, Aoko dengan berat hati meninggalkan mereka dan menuju rumahnya sendiri. Aoko sebenarnya masih ingin tahu lebih tentang Shinichi, tapi pembicaraan yang akan mereka lakukan benar-benar bukan untuk Aoko. Sebagai gantinya, Kaito berjanji untuk membawa Shinichi ke rumah Aoko ketika tiba waktu makan malam nanti.

Begitu masuk rumah, Shinichi langsung menuju sofa dan membaringkan diri (tapi di mata Kaito itu lebih seperti ambruk). Hakuba kaget juga, karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Shinichi agak sakit (sekarang lebih dari 'agak'). Sementara Kaito menghampiri dan berlutut di samping Shinichi dengan khawatir..

"Shinichi?"

"Ah, Kaito?" Shinichi mendongakkan kepala dan mulai bangun untuk duduk, "Mau duduk di sini juga?"

Menggelengkan kepala sambil menahan Shinichi agar tetap terbaring, Kaito menjawab, "Mau menawari pangkuanku untuk bantal tidur.. mau?" dan berkedip dengan senyum menggoda.

Shinichi jadi ikut tersenyum (senyum Kaito nular, tentu saja!). "Tidak usah. Aku yakin Hakuba-san tidak ingin melihat pemandangan seperti itu."

"Huh.. Hakuba mau kok," lalu Kaito menoleh pada Hakuba, "ya kan? Kan?" bertanya padanya dengan mendesak dan sedikit mengancam.

Reflek, Hakuba menjawab, "Tidak, terima kasih," dan menyesal.. karena ekspresi Kaito jadi mencurigakan. Mungkin Kaito akan mengerjainya karena sudah membuatnya kesal? Tapi yah, Hakuba mau diam juga tetap dikerjai. Tapi.. mungkin dia akan dikerjai Kaito dengan jauh lebih parah? Hakuba jadi agak takut memikirkannya.

"Ck, yasudahlah," Kaito bangun, mengatur bantal sofa di bawah kepala Shinichi, sekalian menyentuh dahinya, _makin panas.._ "Shinichi, mau aku ambilkan obat demam?"

"Umm.. sebaiknya tidak usah? Ak tidak tahu apa aku boleh meminumnya. Karena masih ada penawar racun yang masih aktif.."

Mengangguk paham, Kaito berjalan pergi, "aku ambilkan kompres saja kalau begitu."

Dan Hakuba memilih bersuara, "Racun?"

Shinichi menoleh ke Hakuba, "Duduklah Hakuba," dan Hakuba duduk. "Dulu, ada orang-orang yang berusaha membunuhku dengan meracuniku, mereka kira aku sudah mati. Dan itulah satu-satunya alasan aku masih hidup sampai sekarang. Sejak saat itu, aku hidup bersembunyi dengan identitas palsu, penampilan lain, suara lain, bahkan sifat yang lain, sambil berusaha untuk menyelidiki dan menghancurkan mereka secara diam-diam. Kalau mereka sampai tahu bahwa aku masih hidup, mereka akan memburuku hingga aku benar-benar mati, serta mungkin orang-orang di dekatku juga."

Hakuba tidak menyangka apa yang akan dikatakan Shinichi adalah ssesuatu seserius ini, _jadi karena itu dia menghilang selama ini sampai ada rumor bahwa dia meninggal._ "Kenapa tidak lapor polisi? Mereka akan melindungimu."

"Mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa. Yang aku hadapi ini adalah organisasi kriminal tingkat internasional. Yang aku yakin bahwa mereka memiliki mata-mata di kepolisian. Karena itu, Hakuba-san, jangan katakan pada siapapun bahwa kau bertemu denganku. Terutama pada anggota kepolisan dengan pangkat yang tinggi, misal ayahmu. Kalau sampai kabar itu menyebar…"

Hakuba tidak yakin apakah dia bisa mempercayai bahwa kepolisian sudah disusupi kriminal, tapi.. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa. Tapi kalau begitu, mungkin kamu harus memperingati Aoko-kun juga. Ayahnya adalah kepala divisi 2."

"Yeah, nanti malam. Tapi yang ingin aku katakan padamu bukan tentang ini. Yah, sedikit berhubungan sih.."

Hakuba melihat Kaito kembali dan langsung sibuk dengan Shinichi. Membuat Hakuba tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Shinichi lagi. "Kalau begitu, apa itu tentang KID?"

"Benar. KID itu sedang berusaha menghadapi organisasi kriminal yang berusaha membunuhnya, dengan cara membuat dirinya sendiri sebagai pusat perhatian untuk menarik keluar orang-orang dari organisasi itu. Cara yang gila sekali," Shinichi mengucapkan ini dengan kesal sambil memandang tidak setuju ke arah Kaito, mumpung pandangan Hakuba tertutup oleh Kaito.

"Dan tadi kau bilang sedikit berhubungan.. Organisasi yang sedang dilawan KID ini adalah organisasi yang sama yang sedang kau hadapi?" _dan karena itu kau berhubungan dengan Kuroba Kaito, jadi kau tahu identitas Kaito KID?_ , Hakuba menambahkan dalam hati. Dia tidak berani mengatakannya dengan keras karena pembicaraan ini terlalu penting untuk diganggu oleh protes Kaito.

"Umm, minggir Kaito, aku tidak bisa lihat Hakuba," protes Shinichi.

Kaito melihat hal ini sebagai kesempatan, "Kalau gitu biarkan aku duduk di sini, menggantikan bantal ini. Aku tidak mau duduk dengan Hakuba."

Hakuba juga melihat hal ini sebagai kesempatan, "Terima saja tawarannya.. kalau tidak, dia akan terus-terusan mengganggu sampai keinginannya terpenuhi.." Oh, baru kali ini Hakuba mendapat pandangan terima kasih dari Kaito, mungkin dengan ini maka Hakuba akan terhindar dari nasib buruk selama beberapa hari?

Shinichi mau tidak mau jadi menurut, "Ah, maaf tentang ini, Hakuba-san. Dan, organinasi yang dihadapi KID mungkin beda, karena mereka memiliki kode nama yang berbeda. Tapi mungkin berhubungan, karena…" _karena tujuan mereka mirip, Haibara bilang, untuk melawan arus waktu, lalu racun yang mereka kembangkan nyatanya bisa memundurkan umur seseorang, dan tujuan organisasi yang dihadapi Kaito.. immortality._ "…karena beberapa alasan.."

"Kudo-kun, aku berada dibawah kesimpulan bahwa kau bekerja sama dengan KID. Karena kalau tidak, darimana kau bisa tahu tentang KID sebanyak ini. Tapi yang ingin aku katakan adalah, sebagus apapun kemampuannya, kemampuannya adalah mencuri. Bagaimana kalau aku juga ikut membantumu?"

"KID bisa berusaha mencuri satu atau beberapa kapsul racun yang diminum Shinichi," protes Kaito.

"Lalu? Untuk diminum?" tantang Hakuba.

"Untuk diberikan pada dokter pribadiku," jawab Shinichi. "Dokter pribadiku sebenarnya adalah peneliti. Selama ini dia berusaha mengembangkan penawar racun untukku. Tapi prosesnya sangat lambat karena dia tidak tahu kandungan racun yang aku minum dengan tepat. Tanpa dia, 'Kudo Shinichi' akan benar-benar mati. Aku hanya bisa keluar seperti sekarang berkat prototype penawar racun yang dia buat, yang efeknya hanya sementara.." sambil tersenyum meringis, Shinichi menambahkan, "Oh, dan jangan khawatir. Aku menghadapi mereka bersama FBI, sambil bekerja sama dengan CIA juga."

Membuat Hakuba kehilangan kata-kata untuk sesaat, demam yang sedang dia lihat pun mungkin bukan demam biasa..

"… dan KID juga. Dia datang dan pergi sesukanya, sambil membawa informasi penting tentang organisasi itu.. Hakuba-san, kami berkerja menghancurkan mereka dengan bersembunyi-sembunyi, tapi berbeda dengan KID. Organisasi yang dihadapi KID jelas berusaha membunuh KID, membuat nyawa KID dalam bahaya, ditambah lagi sekarang dia juga melibatkan diri dengan organisasi kriminal yang lebih besar. Karena itu Hakuba-san, tolong, sempatkan waktu untuk memeriksa kemungkinan adanya sniper pada setiap lokasi KID mencuri," _adanya sepasang mata tambahan akan selalu lebih baik_. "Dan tolong, berhenti menuduh Kaito adalah KID di sembarangan tempat seperti tadi.. Kau tidak mau kan kalau ada anggota organisasi yang mendengar dan.. memutuskan untuk mencoba teorimu lalu.. lalu.."

"Lalu membunuhku.." Kaito melanjutkan, karena melihat Shinichi tidak ingin melanjutkan. Membuat Shinichi mencengkeram lengan Kaito di sisinya.

Semua informasi yang begitu banyak membanjiri Hakuba membuatnya bertanya dengan ragu, "Apa semuanya ini, benar?" bukan karena tidak percaya, hanya saja, ini semua terlalu 'besar'.

"Hahh, apa aku harus.. membawa anggota FBI? untuk meyakinkanmu?"

Terkejut, Kaito spontan bertanya,"Bukankah FBI tidak tahu identitasmu yang asli?"

Shinichi menjawab dengan menggerutu, "Akai-san tahu, gara-gara salahku sendiri. Bertelepon di dalam toilet dengan suara Shinichi. Karena teringat sesuatu yang penting, aku langsung keluar sambil masih menjawab telepon dengan suara Shinichi. Akai-san mendengar dan melihat itu."

"Huh? Kau bekerjasama dengan FBI tanpa membiarkan mereka tahu identitas aslimu?" kali ini Hakuba bertanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Yeah, yang benar-benar tahu hanya.. Kaito, orangtuaku, dokter pribadiku, dan.. dan dua orang lain.."

Kaito tiba-tiba menjadi khawatir. Cara bicara Shinichi sudah patah-patah selama beberapa saat. Suhu tubuhnya juga masih meningkat meningkat Kaito terus mengompresnya. Sekarang Shinichi tiba-tiba mengejang kesakitan sambil menutup mata. "Shinichi? Hey.. Shi-"

Tiba-tiba Shinichi mencengkeram kerah Kaito, membuatnya menunduk, "Kaito, suruh Hakuba pergi! Cepat!"

"Hakuba pergilah!" Kaito langsung berkata.

"Eh.." Hakuba jadi gugup, "Ada apa? Apa.. penawarnya berhenti bekerja-" dan mendengar Shinichi menjerit kesakitan.

"Cepat pergi!" bentak Kaito.

Hakuba mencoba tenang, menurutnya panik selalu hanya akan membuat kondisi makin buruk, "Kuroba-kun, mungkin aku bisa membantu-"

"AKU BILANG CEPAT PERGI!"

"Kuroba.."

"Jangan memaksaku meninggalkan Shinichi hanya untuk _menyeretmu_ keluar!" Kali ini Kaito memandang Hakuba dengan sangat marah.

"Sssh, Kaito, ah-" Shinichi ingin mencoba menenangkan Kaito tapi dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menahan sakit. _Ini.. ini aneh. Terasa lain._

"Shinichi.." memandang Shinichi membuat rasa marah Kaito langsung hilang. "Aku pinjam HP-mu," sambil mengeluarkan HP Shinichi, ada 2. Tapi yang satu tidak dikunci. Biar cepat, Kaito mulai dari situ. "Siapa nama doktermu di sini?"

"D-Devil.. Spawn.." saking paniknya, Kaito tidak bisa tertawa.

"Aku akan memintanya ke sini," kata Kaito sambil bangun dan langsung menyeret Hakuba keluar, sambil menelepon. Hakuba bisa mendengar begitu sambungan telepon terhubung ada suara yang langsung memarahi Kaito dari sebelah sana, "Bukan.. ini Kaito. Shinichi.. Shinichi kesakitan.. tolong.. oke, tahu rumahku? Eh? Sudah dalam perjalanan ke sini? Iya dia membawa kacamatanya di sakunya. Oh. oke aku tunggu," dan telepon tertutup. Hakuba sampai di depan pintu rumah. "Aku akan membencimu dengan seluruh hidupku untuk ini, Hakuba." Dan membanting pintu di depan hakuba.

Hakuba yang bingung, terdiam di depan rumah Kaito. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun dari dalam. Mau mengetuk pun jadi ragu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian ada mobil beetle berhenti dan ada anak kecil perempuan yang menggendong tas ransel serta seorang tua berlari ke arahnya, memanggil Kaito, memencet bel, dan menggedor pintu dengan panik.

Begitu pintu terbuka, anak kecil itu langsung menyusup masuk, sementara seseorang yang tua langsung berkata, "Kaito-kun, Shinichi-"

"Di dalam, Profesor," kata Kaito sambil menarik Profesor ke dalam. Dan sebelum menutup pintu, Kaito menyempatkan menoleh ke arah Hakuba. "Pulanglah Hakuba, Shinichi sekarang sudah berada di tangan yang terbaik. Dan Shinichi memperbolehkanku memberimu nomor HP-nya padamu besok kalau masih ada yang ingin kau katakan," lalu menutup pintu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan, akhirnya Hakuba menuruti saran Kaito dan pulang.

Kaito berlari kembali ke tempat Shinichi di sofa, tapi Haibara tiba-tiba berkata ke arahnya, "Ambilkan Paikaru, bir China," Kaito langsung putar arah, ke pintu samping, menyusup ke rumah Aoko, mencuri Paikaru dan kembali ke hadapan Haibara dalam sekejap. Melihat Shinichi yang menyusut perlahan-lahan dengan sangat kesakitan, yang sekarang berada dalam tubuh seperti berumur 14 tahun. Melihat Shinichi menoleh ke arahnya dan berusaha memanggilnya, membuat Kaito teleport dan berlutut di sampingnya, memegang tangannya, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak mengganggu Haibara.

"Huh? Dia jadi lebih tenang setelah berpegangan tangan denganmu.." Haibara sempat-sempatnya komentar..

Menoleh ke Haibara, Kaito mencoba bertanya, "Uh.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Shinichi?" Kaito tidak pernah melihat Shinichi mengecil ataupun membesar, tapi proses yang sangat lama dan menyakitkan ini pasti salah!

"Demamnya yang terlalu tinggi membuat racunnya bertingkah dan membuatnya mengecil kembali. Tapi kali ini penawar buatanku masih aktif dan sudah lebih kuat, membuat proses mengecilnya jadi tertahan dan berhenti di tubuh berumur 14 tahun. Paikaru menguatkan efek penawar racunku meski hanya sebentar. Sekarang kita bisa melihatnya tumbuh menjadi 17 tahun lagi sambil berusaha menurunkan demamnya secepat mungkin."

Kaito tidak merespon. Dia hanya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meringankan sakit yang dirasakan Shinichi. Meski dia tahu juga bahwa dia tidak mungkin bisa membuat rasa sakit Shinichi lebih ringan. Tapi tadi Haibara bilang.. umm.. mungkin sentuhan tangannya bisa membuat Shinichi tenang? Kaito pun bereksperimen.. dan Shinichi benar-benar jadi terlihat lebih tenang. Oh, sekarang, dalam kondisi begini, tidak seharusnya Kaito merasa senang, tapi, seperti ada rasa bahagia dan hangat yang membuncah di dadanya. Setidaknya, Kaito bisa menahan senyum lebarnya menjadi senyum kecil.

"Dulu juga pernah begini. Dia meminum penawar racunku saat demamnya benar-benar tinggi, lebih tinggi dari yang sekarang. Akhirnya dia hanya kembali ke tubuh 17 tahunnya selama satu jam yang dia habiskan dengan pingsan sambil mengigau. Makanya aku pikir mungkin akan ada yang salah." Haibara masih mengomel. "Tapi dia malah kabur. Untung aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Untung juga dia bawa kacamatanya, jadi bisa aku lacak."

Setelah haibara selesai melakukan apapun yang perlu dia lakukan, Haibara menoleh ke Kaito, melihat ekspresi Kaito, dan menahan keinginan untuk mendesah sekeras-kerasnya. _Padahal dia sendiri yang tanya, tapi malah mengabaikanku. Berani sekali dia._ Menggelengkan kepala, Haibara lalu mengajak Profesor meninggalkan mereka berdua. Toh, sekarang Shinichi sudah aman. Dia hanya sedang dalam proses kembali ke tubuh 17 tahunnya lalu selesai. Tapi penawar racunnya mungkin tidak akan bertahan sampai 48 jam, mungkin hanya sekitar 30-36 jam?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Tadinya tergoda mau bikin _cliffhanger_ tapi batal, wkwk.

dan makasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah mau bertahan buat baca fanfic hancur lebur ku

tapi sehancur apapun, aku bakal tetep ngetik.

karena "practice makes perfect" right? right!


	5. Chapter 5

Sebuah Penawaran

* * *

Disclaimer: yang aku miliki dari semua unsur di cerita ini hanya plot-nya. Padahal aku sangat suka Kid. Tapi yang aku miliki darinya hanya sebuah boneka Kid. Lucu lho, mau lihat?

Warning: strongly implied m/m sex

* * *

Esok harinya, Hakuba ingin segera menelpon Kaito, karena ada yang ingin dia katakan dan tanyakan. Tetapi dia juga ragu, karena kemarin Kaito membentaknya.. Akhirnya Hakuba menelepon setelah hari sudah siang. Bagaimanapun juga, Kaito sendiri yang kemarin mengatakan bahwa dia bisa meminta kontak Shinichi hari ini kalau masih ada yang ingin dikatakan. Sambil duduk di ruang bersantai, bersama koran dan teh, Hakuba mencoba membuat dirinya merasa senyaman mungkin, menunggu sambungan telepon terhubung.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama hingga panggilannya terangkat dan terdengar sapaan serak dari Kaito, "Hakuba.." yang lebih terdengar seperti keluhan seseorang yang baru bangun tidur. Hakuba juga bisa mendengar keluhan lain protes berisik, disusul suara yang Hakuba asumsikan sebagai suara Kaito bergerak.. di tempat tidur? "Ssh.. tidurlah lagi.."

"Uuh, itu.." Hakuba tidak ingin tahu, tapi.. "itu.. Kudo-kun?"

"Yups.."

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Sudah baikan?"

"Oh sangat sehat dan penuh energi."

"Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa dia masih tidur sesiang ini?"

"Nggak juga, sekarang dia sudah bangun dan diam mendengarkan.. Hee, mau tahu, Hakuba? Ini karena semalam kami memanfaatkan energinya- ah Shinichi! Mau beralih profesi jadi jambret?"

"Hakuba," terdengar suara Shinichi, yang mungkin baru saja merebut HP dari Kaito, "Maaf menyela, dan maaf soal kemarin.. padahal aku yang mengajakmu kemari."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku memang lebih ingin berbicara denganmu daripada dengan Kuroba-kun."

Terdengar suara berisik, lalu "Kaito, ahaha jangan.. Hakuba bisa dengar. Oi-" ..dan suara apapun yang terdengar dari sana tiba-tiba terputus. Salah satu dari mereka menutup lubang mic di HP? Apa yang mereka lakukan… Ah, setelah berpikir kembali, tidak, Hakuba _sangat tidak ingin tahu_ apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Apalagi sekarang Hakuba bisa mendengar erangan yang sesekali terdengar. Satu hal yang Hakuba pelajari adalah, ide yang sangat buruk sekali untuk menelepon salah satu dari mereka saat mereka sedang berdua, tidak peduli meskipun hari sudah sangat siang..

* * *

"K-Kaito, hentikan.. Hakuba masih terhubung!"

"Hehehe, malah jadi lebih mendebarkan kan?"

"Kaito.. ah hentikan pliss.."

"Nggak mau. Aku suka mendengarmu merintih karena aku. Lagipula, ini balasan untuk yang semalam. Hmm aku bisa mengerti kenapa kamu senang sekali melakukan ini padaku semalam~"

"Uhh, aku mau mendengarkan Hakuba.. Sana bangun dan mandi, kek, berasa lengket kan?"

"Nggak bisa. Pinggulku sakit. Bantu aku, kalau mau."

"Eh? Sakit? Maaaff.. apa semalam aku terlalu keras padamu? Aku ga bermaksud-"

"Yup, semalam Shinichi terasa luar biasa 'keras' dan 'besar'- Mph! Kenapa melempariku bantal? Eh, Shinichi, mau kemana? Selimutnya jangan dibawa, kan dinginn…"

"Tentu saja karena aku juga nggak pake baju. Ke luar kamar kalau tanpa selimut malah lebih dingin lagi."

Dan pintu tertutup.

* * *

"Hakuba? Maaf lama. Tapi sekarang Kaito tidak akan mengganggu lagi."

"Ah, syukurlah. Aku sudah berpikir mungkin telponku akan ditutup karena mengganggu.. Maaf mengganggu.." Ini kedua kalinya Hakuba mendengar Shinichi memanggilnya 'Hakuba' tanpa formalitas apapun. Apa Shinichi memang orang yang mudah dan suka memanggil nama orang begitu saja seperti itu? Atau.. dia sudah sering bertemu dengan Hakuba dalam identitas palsunya, karena itu dia merasa familiar dengan Hakuba tapi Hakuba tidak tahu?

"Tidak, tidak apa. Jadi, ada apa?"

"Begini, apa kau tahu tentang laboratorium yang aku miliki?"

"Laboratorium Hakuba? Hmm, Kaito pernah cerita. Katanya kau menemukan rambutnya dan berpikir itu adalah rambut Kid, menganalisisnya dan sampai pada identitas Kaito. Tapi Hakuba, Kaito memang sering pergi ke lokasi tempat Kid akan melakukan pencurian untuk menemani Aoko-san mengantar bekal makan untuk ayahnya, atau dimintai tolong untuk memeriksa keamanan sistem security di sekitar target Kid-"

"Sebentar, aku bukan menelepon untuk membicarakan dugaanku bahwa Kuroba-kun adalah Kid."

"Oh? Lalu?"

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana fasilitas dokter pribadimu dalam mengembangkan penawar racun untukmu. Tapi, kalau fasilitas di laboratoriumku lebih baik, aku ingin meminjamkannya pada kalian.."

"Eh? Sungguh? Waaah itu.. itu penawaran yang sangat menarik.." Selama ini Haibara hanya memakai komputer dan laboratorium di rumah Profesor. Shinichi tidak mengerti bagaimana Haibara bisa melakukannya, karena tentunya laboratorium Profesor adalah laboratoriun untuk mengembangkan gadget-gadget, berbagai peralatan aneh. Bukan laboratorium untuk meneliti racun, penawar, obat, DNA, sel, organ, jaringan tubuh manusia dan semacamnya, apalagi untuk meneliti tentang manusia yang menyusut dan membesar kembali.. Laboratorium Hakuba terdengar sangat cocok, dan fasilitas di sana juga luar biasa.

"Baiklah, Profesor-mu bisa datang kapan saja. Perlu aku beri alamat laboratoriumku?"

"Huh? Profesor?"

"Ah, aku melihatnya masuk ke rumah Kuroba-kun kemarin, dan dia memanggilnya Profesor.. Dia doktermu kan?"

"Uhh.." Tentu saja, kalau melihat Profesor dan Haibara, Hakuba akan langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Profesor-lah dokternya. Karena penampilan Haibara.. Tapi jika Hakuba melihat Haibara yang datang dan bekerja di laboratoriumnya, melihat anak kecil dengan kemampuan yang sangat tidak seperti anak kecil, hanya dengan sedikit deduksi, dia mungkin akan dekat pada kesimpulan bahwa Conan adalah Shinichi. Selain itu, Shinichi benar-benar tidak ingin melibatkan identitas Haibara, karena dia sangat mudah merasa paranoid.. Tapi.. laboratorium Hakuba.. "Aku akan membicarakannya dulu dengan dokterku. Dan dia bukan profesor."

"… Jadi kemarin dia datang dengan penyamaran dan identitas palsu?"

"… iya, masalah ini memang serahasia itu. Makanya, aku perlu membicarakannya dulu dengannya. Dia sangat mungkin akan menolak karena hal ini membahayakan identitas kami. Tapi dia juga mungkin akan menerima dengan berbagai pertimbangan yang sulit.." karena fasilitas yang biasa dia gunakan saat masih di Organisasi Hitam tentunya sangat modern, mungkin sepadan dengan laboratorium Hakuba.

"Bukankah dia bisa datang dengan penyamaran dan identitas palsu lagi seperti kemarin? Aku janji tidak akan menyelidikinya, kalau itu yang mengganggumu."

"Tidak sesederhana itu." Tinggi tubuh Haibara tidak bisa dipalsukan, ugh.. Apa kami harus membongkar identitas kami pada Hakuba? "Yang pasti, aku akan membicarakannya dengannya dulu. Lalu aku akan menghubungimu untuk kepastiannya.. Thanks, Hakuba."

"Tidak masalah. Dan.. aku harap kau mau mempertimbangkanku untuk membantumu juga kapanpun kau butuh bantuan. Kemampuanku mungkin tidak sebanding dengan kemampuanmu, atau kemampuan Kid, tapi lebih banyak orang lebih baik, kan? Koneksiku juga tidak sebanding denganmu yang berhubungan dengan FBI dan CIA, tapi aku punya koneksi yang cukup baik dengan kepolisian di sini dan di Inggris, kalau kau butuh, mungkin.."

"Thanks, Hakuba.." Shinichi bisa merasakan ketulusan Hakuba, dan merasa berterima kasih atas tindakan Hakuba yang menawarkan segala yang ada padanya seperti itu..

"You're welcome.."

"Uups, cukup." Kaito tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Shinichi, mengambil kembali HP-nya, berbicara pada Hakuba. "Aku bisa cemburu melihat Shinichi telpon denganmu sambil senyum-senyum begini. Jadi, bye~ Hakuba. Sampai jumpa besok!" dan memutuskan telepon.

Shinichi hanya memandangnya dengan pasrah.. "Tadi bilang tidak bisa bangun?"

"Hehe cuma sebentar, makanya berusahalah lebih keras untuk membuatku tidak bisa bangun seharian," memutari sofa dan meletakkan HP di meja, Kaito lalu duduk di pangkuan Shinichi dan memberinya ciuman sambil merangkul lehernya. Ciuman yang dalam dan lembut.

"Boleh?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada rendah, "lalu kenapa sudah pakai baju?" sambil mencium leher Kaito, dan meraba punggung di balik baju Kaito.

"Ah, karena.. aku pikir, kita harus makan dulu.. Jaga kesehatanmu.. Sejak terkena racun, kamu jadi gampang sakit kan.."

"Kaito.. pinggulmu masih sakit?" tanya Shinichi sambil memandang Kaito dengan penuh arti.

Kaito merasakan tangan Shinichi yang satu dipunggungnya dan satu lagi di pantatnya.. "Aku bilang makan dulu."

"Huh.." kecewa, Shinichi mengembalikan mukanya ke leher Kaito lagi, "wangi.."

"Karena aku sudah mandi, Shinichi. Ayo, bangun dan mandi, akan aku siapkan sarapan seadanya."

"Mmmh, siapkan secepat mungkin, mie instan juga nggak apa-apa. Aku akan mandi secepat mungkin, dan kita lanjutkan ini." Shinichi melepaskan ciumannya dari leher Kaito, tapi bukannya melepaskan Kaito, dia malah menciumnya lagi di bibir. Dan menjatuhkan Kaito untuk terbaring di sofa.

"Shinichi, jangan menggodaku. Kamu harus makan." Kaito mengatakan dengan tegas.

Mengerut dan cemberut seperti anak kecil, akhirnya Shinichi menurut. Sambil bangkit bersama selimutnya dan berjalan menjauh ke kamar mandi, dia menoleh, "Kita bisa mandi bersama, kan? Mandilah lagi denganku?" bertanya dengan memelas, membuat Kaito merasa gemas sekaligus tidak tega.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah itu kita makan nasi. Aku akan menanak nasi lebih dulu, lalu kita tinggal mandi."

"Memangnya ada lauk? Kan kamu biasa makan di rumah Nakamori?"

"Tidak ada.. Tapi meski hanya makan mie instan, aku mau kamu makan nasi juga." Kaito ngeyel.

"Ew, baiklah.." Sebenarnya Shinichi malu juga, mendapat perhatian sebesar itu dari Kaito. Sementara semalam dia malah, terlalu kasar mungkin? Tapi Kaito terlihat sama sekali tidak keberatan, malah senang dengan kelakuannya semalam, tapi sekarang.. "Jangan-jangan.. benar-benar sakit ya?" Shinichi jadi merasa bersalah..

"Hei, aku baik-baik saja. Lihat, aku bisa berdiri, dan berjalan dengan normal," berjalan mendekat ke Shinichi dan menggendongnya seperti pengantin, membuat Shinichi kaget karena tiba-tiba.. "Aku juga kuat mengangkatmu dan bisa tetap berjalan dengan normal.. Sekarang, percaya, kan?" bertanya pada Shinichi dengan tatapan dan senyum yang penuh cinta, justru membuat Shinichi blank dan pertanyaannya tidak tersampaikan.

"Aku.." tidak yakin akan menjawab bagaimana pertanyaan yang tidak terdengar tadi..

"Hmm?" tapi Kaito tetap dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Shinichi dengan tatapan dan senyum yang tidak berubah.

Akhirnya Shinichi memeluk lehernya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher itu, sambil menggumamkan, "Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu.." dan ini perasaan yang membuatnya takut, karena dia menjadi begitu tergantung pada Kaito, takut apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau tiba-tiba Kaito meninggalkannya..

"Aku juga, Shinichi. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan bisa." Seperti bisa mendengar pertanyaan Shinichi yang tidak terucap, atau mungkin dia merasakan kekhawatiran Shinichi dari bahasa tubuhnya. Kaito memang sangat perhatian dan pengertian..

* * *

Author's Note:

Next: Kaicon lagi *blushed*

Heran, jumlah fic Kaishin jauuh lebih banyak drpd Kaicon, padahal kita paling sering lihat Conan drpd Shinichi, padahal Conan lebih imut lebih lucu.. apa karena moral author yang sudah rusak jadi lebih suka Kaicon daripada Kaishin? -_-


	6. Chapter 6

Sexting and a Heist Note

* * *

Disclaimer: Heist-note di sini adalah milikku.

Warning: Chapter rate hampir M karena Author's Note (bisa gitu ya..)

Author's Note:

Biarkan aku mengklarifikasi posisi hubungan Kaito dan Shinichi/Conan di sini.

mereka sama" seme,  
mereka setara, ga ada yg girly, melambai, lemah, apalagi didominasi.  
mereka sama" dominan dengan cara mereka sendiri, sesuai karakteristik mereka.  
(aku kira aku sudah bikin posisi mereka jelas di chapter 2 -_-)  
ini tantangan yg berat, karena ukuran fisik conan, dia juga kadang jadi melow klo mikirin cinta.  
sepertinya aku gagal menyajikan karakter Shinichi/Conan tanpa bikin dia terlalu uke..  
apalagi di sandingin sama Kaito yg _flamboyant and daring_...

Lalu untuk posisi hubungan intim mereka.

pada dasarnya mereka setara, ga ada yg sub.  
begitu pula untuk hubungan intim, mereka bisa aja tukar posisi kapan pun mereka mau sesuai kesepakatan dan/atau kondisi serta situasi, misal siapa yg lagi lebih nafsu, mungkin.  
untuk pengalaman pertama, bagiku, Kaito sangat sangat sayang sama shinichi.  
saking sayangnya dia sama sekali ga mau menyakiti Shinichi, setidaknya dia mau merasakan dulu bakal seperti apa rasanya, jadi pada gilirannya nanti dia bisa berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bikin Shinichi enak dan mengurangi sakitnya sebisa mungkin. Kaito jadi ngeyel mau yg di bawah tanpa mengatakan alasannya, takut Shinichi malah jadi ikut-ikutan kan ribet.  
jadilah kemarin kaito yg di bawah, tapi BUKAN BERARTI DIA UKE.  
next time sangat mungkin mereka tukar posisi.

Sorry for anyone who can't stomach my pairing system. you'll have to live with it. i'm not going to change it. it's my head-canon.

...to the story

* * *

Seharian sejak bertemu dengan Haibara, Conan sudah gatal ingin memberitahu kabar baik pada Haibara. Bahwa dia mendapatkan laboratorium yang jauh lebih baik untuk Haibara. Tapi mereka berada di tempat umum terus. Sepertinya dia hanya dapat menunggu setelah selesai sekolah dan sampai di dalam rumah profesor Agasa. Semoga anak-anak tidak ikut.. hmm, kalaupun ikut, sepertinya Conan tetap akan bisa mencari celah untuk berbicara dengan Haibara saat perhatian mereka teralihkan seperti biasa.

 _Sekarang, untuk menghabiskan waktu…_ Conan mengeluarkan HP.

Conan: _Kaito  
_ Kaito: _Hy, my hunny bunny sweety *kiss* *kiss*  
_ Conan: _-_-" jangan aneh-aneh, ini hp Conan, dan aku di dalam kelas  
_ Kaito: _hp shinichi kemana?  
_ Conan: _aku tinggal, batrenya habis.  
_ Kaito: _mmm, omong-omong, drtd hakuba menunggumu menghubunginya  
_ Conan: _Dia bilang gitu?  
_ Kaito: _nggak, aku bisa baca bhs tubuh orang  
_ Conan: _Oh, aku belum bilang Haibara sih.  
_ Conan: _Coba tanya dia, kalau terjadi sesuatu yang salah dan mereka mencium laboratoriumnya, apa tidak apa-apa kalau laboratoriumnya tiba-tiba menjadi korban ledakan mereka?_

* * *

Kaito melempar kertas pesan ke kepala Hakuba. Hakuba menghela nafas, meletakkan pena, mengambil kertas yang terguling ke samping kursinya, membacanya, dan membalas dengan cara yang lebih normal menurutnya. Melalui SMS ke Kaito.

* * *

Kaito: _tidak apa-apa katanya  
_ Conan: _wow, kalau minta agar semua peneliti di sana pergi ketika Haibara sedang menggunakan laboratorium juga boleh?  
_ Kaito: _pasti boleh, diledakkan saja boleh.  
_ Conan: _Hm, sudah dulu ya. Jam pelajaran mau selesai.  
_ Kaito: _cium.. cium..  
_ Conan: _Uh.. muach.  
_ Kaito: _'uh'nya dihilangin, lagi..  
_ Conan: _muach  
_ Kaito: _hehehe, lagi?  
_ Conan: _senang sekali..  
_ Kaito: _kan dicium pacar tercinta. Meski cuma lewat sms, rasanya beda, tentu, tapi senangnya sama :D  
_ Kaito: _mmuachh, gitu dong, jgn malu-malu. Cuma kita berdua ini yg tahu.  
_ Conan: _mmuachh  
_ Kaito: _ahh, shinichii~_  
Conan: _diem!_  
Kaito: _aku nggak bersuara :p_  
Conan: _anak-anak bakal memandangku dengan aneh.._  
Kaito: _belajar poker face_  
Conan: _malah nggak selesai-selesai, udah ah, muach._

Conan menutup HP-nya, lalu terdengar suara Haibara, "Sudah selesai sexting?"

"Haibara!" Conan mendesis, "Omongannya dijaga, kalau ada anak yang dengar gimana."

"Tenang saja, mereka belum paham." Dengan senyum khas setannya, Haibara lanjut tanya lagi, "Jadi, sampai mana saja sextingnya tadi?"

"Huh, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu.." kata Conan sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Haibara.

"Heh… padahal kelihatan jelas dari mukamu."

 _P-poker face… gimana caranya pokerface?!_

* * *

Sementara di kelasnya, Kaito merasa bangga sekali sudah sukses membuat Shinichi kehilangan formalitasnya ketika sms. Bahkan Kaito sukses membuatnya mulai terjerumus ke dunia sexting, _uuupss.._

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Hakuba menyadari adanya kertas kaku persegi di sakunya. Seperti yang ditakutkan Hakuba, ternyata itu adalah pengumuman dari Kaito Kid.. _kapan dia menyelipkannya?_ Balik arah, Hakuba batal berjalan menuju ke rumah dan memilih langsung menuju kantor kepolisian divisi 2.

* * *

 _Seperti dunia mimpi yang abadi  
Seperti kemilau cahaya yang berwarna-warni  
Seperti akhir dari putaran takdir  
Dunia mimpi pun tertutup_

 _Kau menangis karena mawar merahmu yang mati tiba-tiba  
Akan aku petik dan menyelipkannya di helaian rambutmu  
Untuk menghilangkan air mata yang menodai rona pipimu_

 _Kaito KID ┌○_^_

* * *

"Mawar! Kaito KID sialan itu akan memetik mawar!" terdengar gelegar perintah Nakamori-keibu.. "Kalian semua, cari informasi tentang batu apapun yang namanya berhubungan dengan mawar!" _HAHAHH, KID, baru muncul setelah menghilang entah kemana, kemampuanmu membuat teka-teki jadi luntur? Bahkan aku sekarang bisa langsung memecahkan kodemu hanya dengan sekali baca!_

Hakuba yang memiliki pemikiran lain, tidak mencari tentang mawar. Kemudian salah satu bawahan Nakamori meneriakkan, "Sudah ketemu, Keibu," yang langsung mendapat sambutan tatapan dari semua orang serta jawaban otomatis 'apa' dari Nakamori-keibu. "Ada batu berlian yang akan dipamerkan minggu ini bernama Eternal Rose," dan semua bersorak… kecuali Hakuba.

"Ehm, maaf, tapi mungkin bukan itu.." Hakuba memulai..

"Jelaskan," perintah Nakamori.

"Aku pikir kata kunci untuk targetnya bukan mawar, tetapi air mata, karena di kode itu dia bilang akan menghilangkan air mata. Dan aku sudah menemukan ada batu saphire yang bernama Bloody Tears yang akan dipamerkan minggu ini. Mungkin kata mawar mengacu pada warna Bloody Tears."

Penjelasan Hakuba membuat semua orang termenung. Kemudian ada seseorang yang perlahan mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Tapi, Hakuba-san, bukankah KID selalu mengembalikan barang yang diambilnya? Jadi bukankah mawar lebih cocok sebagai kata kunci target, karena dia bilang akan memetiknya lalu mengembalikannya ke helaian rambut pemiliknya?"

"Kita juga harus mempertimbangkan bait pertama," jawab Hakuba. Nakamori akhirnya hanya memperhatikan anak buahnya berdiskusi. "Lokasi tempat Bloody Tears akan dipamerkan adalah museum Harapan Kota. Bukankah 'harapan' adalah mimpi? Yang berwarna-warni? Jadi.. bagaimana dengan lokasi Eternal Rose?"

Bawahan Nakamori menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, "…..museum Cahaya Abadi."

Hakuba ternganga.

Nakamori meremas dahinya. "Coba… salah satu dari kalian pergi ke tempat detektif Kogoro Mouri. Anak kecil itu biasanya bisa memecahkan kode KID.."

* * *

Conan pulang dengan perasaan yang ringan, karena dengan beberapa bujukan dia mampu membuat setuju untuk melakukan penelitiannya di laboratorium Hakuba. Kalau di laboratorium Hakase saja dia bisa membuat prototype penawar racun hingga mencapai tahap sekarang, di laboratorium Hakuba mungkin Haibara bisa membuat proses penelitiannya jadi beberapa kali lebih cepat, dan Shinichi bisa segera kembali. Oke, Conan bukan hanya pulang dengan perasaan yang ringan, tapi juga riang. Selain itu juga karena Kaito memberitahunya bahwa ada kejutan yang akan dia dapatkan begitu pulang ke kantor detektif Kogoro.

"Aku pulang~" membuka pintu kantor detektif dan mengucapkan salam, Conan mendapati Hakuba sedang berdebat tentang apakah Eternal Rose atau Bloody Tears yang benar. "Saguru-niichan?"

"Ah, Conan-kun, sshh.." Ran berjongkok untuk memegang bahu Conan, mencegahnya mendekati Hakuba dan Kogoro yang sedang berdebat, "jangan mengganggu mereka ya," katanya dengan senyum manis sambil berkedip. "Mereka sedang mendiskusikan target yang akan dicuri oleh KID."

"Eh? KID mengirim pemberitahuan?"

"Iya, entah kenapa dia juga mengirim pemberitahuan kemari. Mau lihat?" kata Ran sambil merogoh sakunya, "nih, coba kita lihat ya, dan coba kita berdua selesaikan.."

"Hmm," Conan membaca surat pemberitahuan itu. _Jadi ini yang dia maksud kejutan._

Hanya sesaat, lalu Ran berdiri, "Aku akan mengambilkan minuman dingin untuk semuanya. Kamu mau ikut, Conan-kun?"

"Iya.." jawab Conan sambil berjalan mengikuti Ran ke dapur, pandangannya tetap membaca sambil berpikir. Jelas sekali perdebatan tentang Bloody Tears atau Eternal Rose terjadi berdasarkan bait ke dua. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau mulai dari baris pertama.. Setelah berpikir sebentar, Conan berjalan kembali ke ruang kerja Kogoro dan berkata, "Aku rasa bait pertama mengacu pada lokasi Tropical Land.."

Kogoro hanya menaikkan alisnya. Sementara Hakuba memandangnya dengan tertarik dan berkata, "Coba jelaskan, Conan-kun.."

"Di sini dibilang dunia mimpi, itu seperti dongeng dengan kastil dan istana kerajaan, kan? Tapi itu ilusi. Dia bilang abadi. Berarti bangunan yang seperti kastil atau istana kerajaan yang benar-benar ada. Yang terpikir olehku hanya bangunan istana di Tropical Land. Saat malam hari, lampu-lampu di sana menyala berwarna-warni. Di sana juga ada feris wheel yang dia sebut sebagai putaran takdir di sini. Dan yang terpenting adalah kalimat terakhir dari bait pertama. Dunia mimpi tertutup. Saat Tropical Land tutup, bangunannya tidak kemana-mana. Makanya dunia mimpi bisa tertutup tapi tetap abadi. Saat Tropical Land tutup juga lampunya tetap menyala selama masih malam hari, dan putaran feris wheelnya berhenti. Jadi, Eternal Rose atau Bloody Tears yang akan dicuri KID di sana?" dengan senyum polosnya, Conan mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarnya dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Hakuba maupun Kogoro kehilangan kata-kata. Yang mereka perdebatkan salah semua!

Hakuba mulai mencari informasi pameran di Tropical Land melalui HP-nya, Kogoro juga mencari melalui komputernya. "Ketemu!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi? Nama batunya?" tanya Conan.

"Flower Drop," jawab Hakuba.

"Apa bentuknya seperti mawar?" tanya Conan lebih lanjut.

"Tidak, tapi dihiasi mawar," jawab Hakuba dengan patuh.

"Kalau begitu bentuk batunya seperti tetesan air?"

Hakuba mengangguk.

"Nah, sudah cocok semua kalau begitu," Conan mengangguk dengan senyum puas pada diri sendiri. Berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya sambil membuka HP, membaca satu per satu 8 pesan yang belum terbaca. Semuanya dari Kaito.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesekali Berantem Yuk

* * *

Disclaimer: Tahu arti disclaimer kan, yah seperti itu lah..

Warning: hmmm, ada jarak waktu antar scene di sini, tapi jarak waktunya ga jelas, terserah asumsi kalian saja. yang pasti semua ini terjadi pada rentang waktu sehari setelah chapter kemarin sampai sehari sebelum KID mencuri di Tropical Land (jadi chapter ini hanya semacam filler).

* * *

Haibara VS Conan

"Haibaraaa, kan kemarin kau sudah bilang mau" protes Conan

Menghela nafas, Haibara mencoba menjelaskan, "Karena.. aku akui, sekarang ini aku sedang buntu setelah perkembangan terakhir dari penawarku. Tapi, Kudo-kun, aku melakukan penelitian tentang APTX dan penawarnya di luar sana.. itu.. itu berbahaya!" Haibara sekarang benar-benar terlihat takut..

Syok juga melihat Haibara setakut ini, Conan berusaha menjelaskan sekaligus menenangkan dengan logikanya, "Haibara.. kalau pun Hakuba entah bagaimana berhubungan dengan ' _mereka_ ', kau pasti akan merasakannya kan? Dan saat kau melewati dia di depan rumah Kaito, kau tidak merasakan apa-apa, kan?" Conan jadi frustasi. _Subaru-san yang sama sekali bukan benar-benar anggota mereka tapi hanya mantan penyusup di sana saja, Haibara bisa merasakan hawa organisasi dengan jelas. Jadi jelas sekali kalau Hakuba sama sekali tidak terhubung dengan mereka._

"Tapi.. tapi bagaimana kalau, misalnya, organisasi itu menanamkan mata-mata atau semacam penyadap atau kamera pengintai di semuaa laboratorium.." Haibara melambaikan lengannya dengan frustasi ke segala arah secara umum, "..berharap mereka akan dapat menemukanku masuk ke salah satu laboratorium itu..? Bagaimana kalau _kau_ yang lebih dulu ke sana, melakukan penyelidikan atau apapun keahlianmu, memastikan tempat itu _bersih_ terlebih dahulu?"

 _Aduh, paranoid Haibara kumat.. tapi, ada benarnya juga._ "Aku tidak bisa.. Aku tidak ingin Hakuba melihat koneksi antara aku dan Shinichi melaluimu. Dan aku tahu, kau juga tidak ingin itu terjadi." Berpikir sebentar, Conan memutuskan, "Bagaimana kalau kau membawa Subaru-san bersamamu? Dia punya banyak pengetahuan dan pengalaman berkaitan dengan alat-alat penyadapan," saran Conan dengan takut-takut.

Dan terlihat jelas Haibara malah semakin marah.. "Sebenarnya siapa dia?! Kenapa orang semencurigakan itu bisa tinggal di rumahmu? Dia memiliki hawa yang seperti anggota organisasi itu!"

"Uh.. Percayalah, dia adalah orang baik dan berada di pihak kita.. percayalah padaku?" argumen lemah Conan..

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya." ..yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Haibara.

Conan mengusap muka dengan frustasi dan melemparkan diri ke sofa, lalu teringat Kaito yang pernah diobati Haibara di sini, "Oh," membuka tangan yang menutupi mukanya, dan menoleh ke arah Haibara yang masih berdiri dengan kesal, Conan melanjutkan, "kalau Kaito bagaimana? Kau percaya padanya, kan? Dia yang terbiasa menyusup dan menyadap kepolisian, museum dan berbagai rumah orang kaya pasti bisa.."

Kali ini Haibara menjadi jauh lebih tenang dalam mempertimbangkan, sebentar kemudian mengatakan, "Boleh."

Conan jadi bingung, bangkit duduk, memiringkan kepala, dan bertanya pada Haibara, "kenapa kalau dengan Kaito kau mudah sekali percaya?"

Melangkah untuk duduk di sofa seberang Conan, Haibara menjelaskan, "Karena dia melihatmu dengan pandangan yang begitu penuh dengan cinta. Dia pasti akan melakukan segalanya untuk menjamin keamanan dan keselamatanmu. Dan itu berarti aku juga masuk dalam lindungannya, karena hanya aku yang bisa mengobatimu."

"Oh.." Conan jadi kehilangan kata-kata, dan entah kenapa jadi merasa malu..

Menghela nafas, Haibara memerintahkan, "Sana hubungi pacarmu. Atau aku perlu pergi untuk memberimu privasi?" melihat Conan segera mengeluarkan HP-nya, haibara menambahkan, "dan aku meminta agar dia terus memeriksa laboratorium itu secara rutin, bukan hanya satu kali," lalu melangkah pergi.

Dan itulah awal mula bagaimana Hakuba mulai rutin menerima kunjungan tak terduga dari Kaito KID.

* * *

Shinichi VS Hakuba

Conan menelepon Hakuba dengan suara Shinichi

Hakuba: Hallo?

Shinichi: Hakuba-san, aku mau bilang kalau mungkin besok Profesor dan cucunya akan ke laboratoriummu..

Hakuba: Ah, baiklah. Omong-omong, kau mungkin sudah tahu, tapi KID mengirimkan pemberitahuan pencurian..

Shinichi: Iya, dan jangan khawatir tentang pencurian yang ini. Umur permatanya terlalu muda. Tempatnya juga terlalu luas, terbuka, dan ramai untuk membuat ' _mereka_ ' bisa bergerak.

Hakuba: Mmm.. Sebenarnya, daripada memperingatkanku tentang KID, bukankah Conan-kun lebih perlu untuk diperingatkan? Karena dia yang terkenal paling dekat dalam menangkap KID.. dia juga bisa membaca kode KID dengan mudah..

Shinichi: Nah, jangan khawatir tentang Conan. Sejak dia menolong KID yang jatuh tertembak sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu, dia jadi berteman dengan KID.

Hakuba: Eh? KID tertembak? Tapi aku yakin sekali 2 minggu yang lalu Kuroba-kun tidak menderita luka tembak, karena aku selalu memperhatikannya.

Shinichi: Hakuba. Hentikan itu. Aku jadi tidak nyaman tahu Kaito- _ku_ jauh di sana dan kau selalu memandanginya dengan lekat seperti itu?

Hakuba: Uh, maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu..

Shinichi: Dan bukankah sudah aku peringatkan untuk berhenti sembarangan mengungkapkan pendapatmu bahwa Kaito adalah KID? Bagaimana kalau HP-mu, atau HP-ku, sedang disadap?

Hakuba: Umm, kalau memang begitu, bukankah sejak awal pembicaraan kita sudah berbahaya kalau ada yang menyadap? Kenapa baru sekarang..?

Shinichi: Tentu saja karena keselamatan Kaito adalah segalanya bagiku!

Hakuba: .. ah.. begitu..

Shinichi: Maaf, aku kelepasan emosi, sudah dulu ya.

Conan menutup telepon.

* * *

Hakuba VS KID

Hakuba terkejut mendengar jendela kamarnya terbuka. Mendongakkan kepala, melihat KID masuk dengan salam, "Yo, Tantei-san." Hakuba menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja..

"Kuroba.."

"Tsk, tsk.. Kasihan sekali anak itu selalu kau tuduh sebagai aku," KID menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir..

"… lain kali jangan masuk melalui jendela kamarku. Kalau Kudo-kun tahu, aku bisa dimutilasi.." Hakuba menghela nafas lagi, "pacarmu itu sangat possessif,"

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, KID terdiam di ambang jendela, dengan wajah yang netral meski dalam hati sangat penasaran dan juga senang. _Shinichi possessif? Awww aku baru tahu, tapi apa yang mereka bicarakan?_ "Tapi kamar ini di lantai 2, ada balkonnya untuk mendarat, dan paling dekat dengan laboratorium.. Dan pacar Meitantei-san adalah Kuroba-kun."

Kali ini Hakuba mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang KID dengan benar, "Balkonku bukan untuk mendarat!" menghela nafas lagi, bediri, berjalan ke arah KID sambil mengatakan, "keluarlah, dan masuk lewat balkon sebelah atau mana saja.." sambil melambaikan tangan membuat isyarat _hussh hussh.._

KID mundur, dia tidak masalah dengan masuk lewat pintu atau jendela lain, tapi.. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Meitantei-san sampai membuatnya jadi possessif mengenai pacarnya?"

"Possessif dan protektif. Tanyakan sendiri pada pacarmu."

"Pacar Meitantei-san adalah Kuroba-kun," KID menjawab sedikit kesal, karena kalau tanya langsung, bisa jadi Shinichi tidak akan menjawab dengan terus terang karena malu.

"Terserah apa katamu lah.." Hakuba menggelengkan kepala dengan lelah dan menutup jendela balkon kamarnya..

* * *

Conan VS Kaito

Conan: _tega sekali melakukan pencurian saat Tropical Land tutup. Sesuai dugaan, Ran tidak mengijinkanku pergi ke sana selarut itu_  
Kaito: _aku tersinggung, tantei-kun :/ tentu saja aku sudah mengatur agar kamu bisa datang. nggak selarut itu kok._  
Conan: _lho? Deduksiku salah?_  
Kaito: _nggak salah, tapi aku sudah mengatur agar mereka tutup lebih awal. datang saja sblm jam 8 mlm_  
Conan: _oh aku pikir.. maaf deh :(_  
Kaito: _apapun untukmu, my love. jangankan cuma maaf, permata besok kamu minta juga bakal aku kasih ;)_  
Conan: _-_- aku ga mau barang ilegal_  
Kaito: _mmm.. padahal kamu sudah mengambil sesuatu dengan ilegal_  
Conan: _apa? Kapan?_  
Kaito: _kesucianku, padahal belum menikah :p_  
Conan: _:O_  
Kaito: _lain kali aku yg akan melakukan itu padamu.._  
Conan: _oh, aku menantikan itu_  
Kaito: _sini, biar aku cium dan telusuri mulut sombong itu_  
Conan: _ah tapi mulutku bisa menelusuri hal lain_  
Kaito: _mmh, aku *sensor*_  
 _*sensor*_  
 _*sensor*_  
 _..._  
 _.._  
 _._

* * *

Author's Note:

Next update: this is a heist (or a date?)

tapi setelah skripsi author berlalu... (karena deadline mendekat, so sorry if this feels rushed)

temanya tentang kriminalitas dan kesenjangan. kan begini, jumlah kriminalitas terus meningkat, padahal jumlah orang miskin menurun, sementara kesenjangan meningkat. jadi kasarya, orang melakukan kriminalitas bukan karena lapar tapi karena iri. hmph!

hope me a good luck!


	8. Chapter 8

Their First Heist-Date

Disclaimer:

Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho  
Pandora Hearts Expanded milik Kajiura Yuki dan WAKANA  
Lirik dari ph expanded yg digunakan di sini milik Kowz dan symbion25 di website fans Kajiura  
Hoshizora Iryuujon milik penciptanya dan Yamaguchi Kappei

Warning:  
Penulis sama sekali tidak tahu tentang skating, jadi maaf kalau mungkin ada hal yang tidak mungkin bisa terjadi di sini.  
Dan skripsi belum selesai, tapi stress banget, biarkan aku bertamasya ke dunia Kaicon sebentar :p  
(Sebentar?! jauh lebih panjang dari biasanya gini bilang sebentar?!)  
Oh, dan ini belum diperiksa ulang, maaf kalau ada error atau typo atau ada yg ga konsisten atau ada kata-kata yang terlalu banyak digunakan atau malah jelek *shrug*

Thanks to Kyuushirou karena berkat saran dia lah aku bisa update (operatorku memblokir situs ffn masa, bzzz aneh" aj)

* * *

Menyebalkan. Conan sudah sampai di Tropical Land, tapi..

Melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya, ada Ran, paman Kogoro, dan Sonoko.. Tentu saja. Sonoko pasti tahu ketika KID akan beraksi. Dan tentu saja, dia akan mengajak Ran datang bersama. Jadilah rombongan mereka bertambah. Bahkan Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko juga ada. Mereka tahu tentang pencurian KID dan jadi tertarik karena tempatnya menarik. Mereka memaksa ikut sambil mengajak Haibara ikut serta, dan pada akhirnya profesor Agasa juga ikut terseret sebagai pengasuh mereka.

Sebenarnya Conan lebih ingin datang sendirian ke sini, tapi kenapa malah jadi seramai ini. Conan mengeluh dalam hati, menolak ajakan Ayumi untuk naik gelas yang berputar dengan senyum palsu, lalu mengeluh lagi dalam hati. Maaf saja, Conan tidak ingin menjadi pusing sebelum menghadapi KID. Oh, HP-nya bergetar, melihat HP dan membaca..

Kaito: _butuh bantuan? ;)_

…membuat Conan melihat sekeliling. Tapi dia tidak melihat Kaito, sebagai Kaito ataupun sebagai KID. Dia menyamar? Atau meneropongnya dari jauh?

Kaito: _aku melihatmu dari jauh_

Conan jadi tersedak dan menarik perhatian Haibara yang juga menolak naik gelas berputar, "Ada apa?"

Conan menggeleng tanpa menoleh, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Cuma Kaito sedang memata-matai kita saja," membuat Haibara hanya memutar mata lalu kembali mengawasi anak-anak lagi. Profesor sedang memesan camilan, Ran bermain dengan Sonoko, dan paman Kogoro ada tapi tidak bisa diandalkan.

Kaito: _salah, aku hanya ingin melihatmu. kangen tau. tapi shinichi bahkan ga mau ditelpon.  
_ Conan: _Karena Ran bisa makin curiga.. dia sudah curiga bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta juga, karena menurutnya sekarang aku jd terlihat lebih happy. Btw, dimana kamu memasang penyadap? Bisa mendengar percakapanku dgn Haibara gitu.  
_ Kaito: _aww, aku membuatmu jd lebih happy?  
_ Conan: _oi.. tapi aku ga suka disadap  
_ Kaito: _nggak kok, yg aku sadap hanya haibara, untuk jaga-jaga, karena organisasi sedang aktif mencarinya kan..  
_ Kaito: _tapi jangan bilang-bilang padanya.  
_ Conan: _oh.. thanks..  
_ Kaito: _mmh, shinichi.. senyummu sangat indah..  
_ Conan: _…stalker  
_ Kaito: _hiks, pacar sendiri dibilang stalker  
_ Conan: _jgn lihat kesini terus, lihat para polisimu kek  
_ Kaito: _tapi aku menyukaimu  
_ Conan: _Kaito.. apa kehadiranku di sini malah membuatmu terganggu?  
_ Conan: _maksudku, mengganggu konsentrasimu, mungkin? Apa sebaiknya aku pergi?  
_ Kaito: _sejujurnya, mungkin..  
_ Kaito: _tapi jangan karena itu malah mau pergi  
_ Kaito: _aku bakal ngambek  
_ Kaito: _yakin deh, kamu ga pengen tau gmn Kaito KID ngambek  
_ Conan: _uh..  
_ Kaito: _ga ngambek aja jebakannya bisa bikin orang trauma  
_ Kaito: _gmn klo aku sengaja bikin orang menderita  
_ Kaito: _aku pernah ngambek trus ngancurin toko orang  
_ Kaito: _dia bikin pengumuman palsu dari KID biar tokonya rame pas natal  
_ Conan: _ngetiknya cepet bangett  
_ Kaito: _jangan pergi..  
_ Conan: _nggak, aku jadi kuatir sama nasib Nakamori-keibu dan bawahannya kalau aku pergi..  
_ Kaito: _yakin sekali yg bakal jadi sasaran ngambekku adalah mereka?  
_ Conan: _umm.. karena aku pikir, kamu ga bakal dengan sengaja mau membuatku menderita?  
_ Kaito: _tentu saja! tapi bisa aja aku ngambeknya berupa menculikmu, trus aku bawa kabur selamanya  
_ Kaito: _uups, nakamori-keibu mau bergerak, bye my love~  
_ Kaito: _nanti kita lomba siapa yg lebih dulu bisa memeriksa permatanya di bawah cahaya bulan ;)  
_ Conan: _apa ini? Taruhan? Yg menang dpt apa?_

Okay, jadi satu jam yang lalu ada pengumuman dari pihak Tropical Land bahwa mereka akan tutup jam 8 malam. Dan sekarang petugas mulai menggiring para pengunjung untuk keluar, tapi bukan petugas dari pihak Tropical Land, melainkan petugas kepolisian. Hmm, entah bagaimana Kaito bisa membuat kepolisian untuk membuat tempat ini tutup lebih awal. Mungkin untuk memberikan waktu agar polisi bisa bersiap-siap sebelum KID muncul? Kalau begitu mungkin Kaito sama sekali tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Dia mungkin sudah memperkirakan bahwa Inspektur Nakamori akan melakukan ini dan perkiraannya benar-benar terjadi.

Oh, mereka juga mengusir rombongan Conan, tanpa memperdulikan protes Sonoko. Yah, biasanya Sonoko bisa tetap di tinggal di lokasi KID akan muncul karena berkaitan dengan paman Jirokichi, tapi sekarang dia tidak memiliki hak apa-apa. Oh! anak-anak mau menginap di rumah profesor Agasa. _Yess_ , dengan begini Conan akan bisa mencoba membuat Ran yakin bahwa dia pulang bersama profesor Agasa, sekaligus membuat anak-anak yakin bahwa dia pulang bersama Ran dan paman Kogoro, sementara dia sendiri kembali menyelinap masuk untuk menunggu KID. Hmm, kira-kira darimana dia akan muncul?

Kaito: _entah.. yg menang bisa meminta apapun pada yg kalah?  
_ Conan: _setuju_

Dalam sekejap, Conan merasakan adanya aliran hawa yang dingin menusuk tulang, hawa milik KID. Entah bagaimana, dari dulu Conan memang kadang bisa merasakan keberadaan KID saat dia mengeluarkan hawa yang seperti itu. Hawa yang biasanya muncul begitu ada yang menyebut namanya. Hawa yang, baru disadarinya sekarang dengan bingung, tidak pernah sekalipun dia rasakan dari Kaito? Kemudian muncul sebuah ledakan asap jauh di sana, menandai kemunculan KID, membuat pikiran Conan langsung teralihkan. _Aaargh aku salah tempat!_

* * *

Asap yang mulai menghilang, membuat siluet KID yang berada di ketinggian mulai terlihat. Dia berada di wahana tertinggi di area tempat permata berada, di menara tertinggi dari kastil di Dream and Fairytale Land. Berdiri dengan stabil di ujung atapnya, meski atap itu berbentuk runcing. Pada awalnya, permata yang dia incar merupakan bagian dari atraksi Parade di area ini, dimana terdapat banyak penari dengan berbagai kostum dan cahaya lampu berjalan berkeliling menghibur pengunjung.

KID jadi ingin tertawa. Padahal tadi Conan dan teman-temannya berada di area ini, di samping Carousel /komidi putar (wahana yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan kuda yang berputar perlahan untuk _biasanya_ dinaiki anak kecil, tapi tadi Haibara yang bukan benar-benar anak kecil juga naik..), kenapa dia malah pindah ke Ferris Wheel di area Science and Space Land? Hmm, KID jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Conan juga menganggap wahana itu adalah wahana yang romantis seperti orang lain? Untuk pertunjukkan kali ini, Jii-chan sudah membantunya mengacak-acak sistem pergerakan seluruh wahana, membuat semua wahana tetap berjalan tanpa bisa dimatikan hanya agar suasana jadi lebih meriah.

"KID!" Inspektur Nakamori sudah berteriak dan menudingnya dengan jari yang.. ah sudahlah. "Waktu kemunculanmu tidak sama dengan pemberitahuanmu, kan?!"

Tertawa kecil dengan senyum Buddha, KID menjawab, "Keibu, pengumumanku hanya menunjukkan bahwa waktunya adalah saat tempat wisata ini tutup. Sekarang sudah tutup, kan?"

Nakamori yang baru paham jadi sempat syok, tapi lalu berubah jadi merasa sangat senang. "Heh, jadi aku sudah membuat rencana kemunculanmu berubah? Rasakan, KID, kau jadi tidak bisa menggunakan rencana awalmu, apapun itu!" ucap Inspektur Nakamori dengan bangga. Tapi raut wajah bangganya tidak bertahan lama karena KID justru hanya memberinya senyum Setan yang memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Maaf, Nakamori-keibu, aku hanya akan mengambil permatanya dan pergi. Karena adanya seorang kekasih yang sangat ingin aku temui."

 _Kekasih?!_ "Tapi permatanya jauh di bawah sini.."

Sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan, KID menjelaskan, "Nakamori-keibu, di dunia dongeng yang penuh keajaiban, tidak akan aneh kalau aku bisa melakukan sihir.." KID lalu menggumamkan mantra (yang mungkin memiliki arti, mungkin juga tidak) melambaikan tongkat sihir (tentu saja palsu) yang memancarkan percikan pink di atas permata dan membuat permatanya melayang menuju tangan kanan kosong terbukanya. KID mengamati para penontonnya yang terpana. Sungguh, mereka mudah sekali terpana, padahal dia hanya menggunakan benang yang tidak terlihat.

Ah, ada satu penonton yang tidak terpana, yang mendekat dengan cepat dengan menaiki skateboard, turun dari skateboard lalu berlari, sambil bersiap melepaskan bola dan menendang ke arahnya.. Untungnya KID melihatnya jadi bisa menghindar tepat waktu. Tapi jujur, dia kaget, tidak menyangka Conan akan tega menendang ke arahnya seperti itu dengan sepatu supernya. Mungkin karena Conan tahu bahwa dia sedang diamati, jadi yakin tendangannya pasti bisa dihindari? Dalam kekagetannya, permata dalam genggaman KID jadi terlempar..

Meluncur jatuh ke genggaman Conan.

Dunia berhenti.

Semua orang tertegun.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Conan memilih balik badan, kabur membawa sang permata, dan menaiki skateboardnya entah kemana. Disusul oleh KID yang melayang turun, memasang mesin turbo di sepatunya dengan cepat, membuatnya mirip seperti sepatu roda, dan mengejar Conan. Lalu juga disusul oleh teriakan Inspektur Nakamori dan para bawahannya yang berlari mengejar mereka berdua hanya dengan sepatu _tradisional_ mereka.

KID melihat Conan yang _beratraksi_ sambil berdebar khawatir. Dengan menggunakan tanjakan kecil, Conan melompati sekumpulan tanaman begitu saja, meluncur turun menuruni pegangan tangan di tangga dengan menaiki skateboardnya, sampai melayang di atas sungai kecil.. oke, itu cuma sungai buatan. Tapi, aduh, _itu bahaya sekaliii_! Setidaknya di sini sepi, bukan jalan raya dimana banyak kendaraan yang bisa melindas.. lupakan, itu pikiran yang tidak menyenangkan.

Dengan beberapa tembakan yang terkontrol, KID membimbing Conan berbelok menuju Dragon Coaster. Wahana itu ujung awalnya berada di dalam semacam gua, jadi Conan tidak akan bisa menggunakan skateboardnya. KID juga tidak akan bisa menggunakan mesin turbo di sepatunya, tapi kakinya lebih panjang dari kaki Conan. Menangkap Conan tidak akan jadi masalah besar.

KID melihat Conan berbelok masuk area Dragon Coaster dengan kesal, sambil mengapit skateboardnya di tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya masih memegang permata itu.. apa namanya? Hanya dengan berlari sebentar, KID sudah bisa menyusul Conan.

"Uups, Tantei-kun tertangkap," kata KID sambil mengangkat Conan dari belakang dan memeluknya di dadanya.

"Uups, aku tertangkap.." kata Conan dengan malas. Lalu mereka berdua mendengar kereta Dragon Coaster yang mendekat. "Dan ini.. hadiahnya.." kata Conan sambil mengangkat permata di genggaman tangannya. Tapi tindakannya dihiasi dengan senyuman yang tajam serta terkesan kejam, membuat KID jadi berhati-hati dan tidak langsung mengambil permata itu.

Ternyata Conan melemparkan permata itu ke kereta yang melewati mereka. Mengirim permata itu meluncur pergi. KID melepaskan Conan dan segera pergi menyusul kereta yang berlalu sambil menyiapkan hang glidernya. Dia masih ingat, setelah keluar dari gua, kereta itu akan meluncur jatuh ke bawah. Tapi relnya akan menukik ke atas lagi. KID akan mengambil permata itu sebelum keretanya sempat melalui rel yang melingkar dan membuat kereta terbalik. Kalau sampai terbalik, permatanya bisa jatuh entah dimana.

Begitu keluar dan terbang, KID menoleh untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Conan. Ternyata dia tetap menyusul keluar dan.. jatuh, yah dia tidak bisa terbang. Tapi dia jatuh dengan aman menggunakan suspender elastisnya. Setelah melihat Conan mendarat dengan selamat, KID kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kereta untuk memperkirakan titik temu yang pas untuk mengambil permata itu. Dia bahkan belum sempat mendekat ketika ada bola yang terbang membentur kereta, membuat permatanya jatuh menuju tangan Conan yang siap meraih.

 _Ookay… Shinichi benar-benar serius. Apa yang dia ingin aku lakukan sampai seserius ini mau memenangkan taruhan? Pahadal dia tinggal bilang kapan saja pasti aku turuti. Atau karena dia takut kalau permintaanku bakal aneh-aneh? Wkwkw_

Baru setengah perjalanan jatuh, KID menembak permata itu, dan menyusul permata terbang itu ke seberang.. Tropical Iceland.. tempat skating. Ah, ini buruk, karena Kaito tidak bisa skating. Tapi dia berharap sempat menangkap permata itu sebelum jatuh di arena skating.

KID sudah dekat, hampir mencapai permata itu.

Sedikit lagi..

Dapat!

Sayangnya sudah terlambat. Karena sudah terlalu rendah, akhirnya Kaito jadi jatuh dan meluncur di arena skating tanpa bisa berdiri lagi. Dia tidak ingin mencoba bangun, karena pasti jatuh lagi. Dia tidak ingin membuat image KID jadi buruk begitu. _Hmm, Tantei-kun mendekat dengan khawatir? Dia bisa meluncur dengan baik.._

"KID? Ada apa?" Conan mendekat, menjatuhkan diri di depan Kaito, memegang kedua pipinya dengan sangat khawatir, "Kaito..?"

"Umm.. aku tidak bisa skating?"

"Hah?" Conan jadi kesal karena sudah khawatir, tapi lalu memeluk leher Kaito dengan lega. "Aku kira ada apa. Kamu jatuh, lalu tetap meringkuk di bawah tanpa berusaha bangun sama sekali. Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk entah apa."

"Eheh.. maaf?" tapi Conan tetap memeluknya dengan erat, "err.. Shinichi? Ada apa?" Kaito membalas pelukan Conan dengan ragu-ragu. Polisi bisa muncul kapan saja!

"Tidak ada, aku hanya memikirkan hal yang bodoh."

Kaito jadi serius, dia mengangkat kepala Conan dan memandang matanya, "Katakan padaku? Sepertinya hal ini sangat mengganggumu."

"Tidak juga.." kata Conan sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangan, tapi sulit karena Kaito memegangnya.

"Shinichi.. aku bisa membaca bahasa tubuhmu. Aku tidak keberatan kamu menyimpan rahasia untuk diri sendiri. Tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa ini berkaitan dengan kita."

Menghela nafas lalu berdiri dengan tegak, Conan mengatakan, "Baiklah. Tapi kita ke tepi dulu. Polisi bisa muncul kapan saja," sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyeret Kaito ke tepi.

Kaito jadi tertawa dalam hati, kalimat itu sangat sama dengan apa yang dia pikirkan tadi. Mungkin mereka benar-benar berjodoh, sampai pikiran dan apa yang mereka katakan sering sama? (atau authornya kurang kreatif.. pshhh..)

Setelah sampai di tepi, Conan duduk di depan Kaito yang juga duduk. Conan jadi terlihat takut-takut. Ini membuat Kaito jadi ikut merasa takut. Kalau Conan merasa takut mengatakannya, berarti kemungkinan besar ini adalah kabar buruk?

"Kaito.." Conan mulai berucap sambil menunduk, "maaf..."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Kaito tiba-tiba merasa seperti patah hati.

"Saat tadi kamu menjadi KID, kamu benar-benar seperti orang lain. Bahkan hawanya benar-benar berbeda. Aku sampai merasa takut. Takut karena ini seperti orang lain. Jadi terasa sangat jauh..? Tapi aku ingin selalu dekat denganmu. Makanya, pikiran bahwa aku tidak mengenalimu membuatku takut.."

 _Eh?_

Conan jadi makin frustasi, "Ini aneh sekali. Padahal aku mengenalimu sebagai KID jauh lebih lama.. tapi aku malah tidak bisa-"

"Ah.. ahahah.. ini malah kabar baik.."

"Eh?" Conan mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Kaito, tidak mengerti kenapa Kaito malah tertawa, semoga bukan karena kehilangan akal sehat..

"Shinichi, jadi pada intinya, kamu hanya mencintai Kaito?" tanya Kaito dengan berseri-seri.

"Iya.. maaf?" Conan melanjutkan niatnya untuk minta maaf, tapi dengan bingung karena reaksi Kaito..

"Ahahah.. maaf untuk apa Shinichi, aku malah lega sekali.." kata Kaito sambil memeluk Conan, tanpa sengaja membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas, "dan bahagia.."

"T-tapi ini salah," protes Conan setelah akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri, "padahal kamu bisa menerimaku sebagai Shinichi atau pun sebagai Conan."

"Ini sudah sangt benar, Shinichi," kata Kaito sambil memegang kedua pipi Conan, menciumnya dengan cepat, "nanti aku jelaskan, ok?" masih dengan senyum bahagianya yang membuat Conan bingung, berkedip, lalu pergi kabur. Conan masih terpana..

Dua detik kemudian ada satu polisi yang muncul dan melihat Conan, "Hei, nak.." petugas itu mendekati Conan, "bagaimana dengan permatanya? Dan KID?"

"Ah.. KID baru saja lari ke sana.." lalu Conan tiba-tiba sadar dengan syok, "dia membawa permatanya!" gara-gara khawatir, lega, takut, lalu bingung, Conan sampai sama sekali lupa dengan permatanya. Dia mendengar petugas itu mulai melapor pada inspektur Nakamori, lalu Conan segera berlari mengejar KID sendiri. Kali ini tanpa skateboard, karena dalam paniknya melihat KID jatuh dan tidak bangun lagi tadi, Conan melupakan skateboardnya entah dimana.

KID sudah naik speed boat di sepanjang sungai menjauh.. mau kemana dia? Conan melihat ada beberapa speed boat terparkir, langsung saja dia naiki dan ngebut mengejar KID.

KID menoleh, melihat siapa yang mengejarnya. Begitu tahu bahwa itu Conan, dia malah melambai dengan senang dan memberikan ciuman jauh.. tapi balasan yang dia terima malah berupa tembakan jarum bius dari Conan. Tentu saja meleset.

 _Dasar, Kaito. Ngapain sih, ada polisi juga_. Conan menoleh, dan benar, ada beberapa polisi yang bisa naik speedboat sedang mengejar mereka. _Apa dia melakukan itu karena tadi aku bilang takut?_ Conan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

Pengejaran selanjutnya benar-benar kacau. KID membawa mereka berkeliling dan mengaktifkan berbagai jebakan. Anehnya, tidak ada satupun jebakan yang dapat menahan gerakan seseorang yang aktif di dekat Conan. Jebakan yang mengenai Conan hanya yang melibatkan perubahan warna, confetti, dan glitter. Para polisi banyak yang terkena lem, tergantung, tertidur, tercebur, terperangkap di dalam area mandi bola, terikat di atas kuda yang terus berputar, sampai ada yang terperangkap di roller coaster yang masih berjalan dan sedang menjerit. Sampai hanya ada sekitar 10 polisi yang tersisa. Nakamori sedang memandang bawahannya yang berceceran di sekitarnya, sementara KID sedang hilang.

"Nakamori-keibu," dengan ragu, asistennya mulai bicara, "bukan kah malam ini KID terlihat berbeda?"

"Yeah.. dia jadi terlihat jauh lebih bersemangat.." _padahal tadi bilang mau segera pergi karena mau menemui kekasih.. apa karena itu dia jadi terlihat sangat senang?_

"Umm.. maksudku, dia jadi lebih seperti manusia. Biasanya dia terlihat seperti legenda hidup yang tidak mungkin tertangkap."

Nakamori terperangah,mengatakan "DASAR BODOH!" sambil memukul kepala asistennya, "jadi selama ini kau menganggapnya _bukan_ manusia dan tidak mungkin tertangkap?!"

"Tapi, keibu.. aku yakin semua juga berpikir seperti itu-" lalu terdengar ledakan dari atas salah satu menara kastil, dan terlihat asap juga.

Nakamori langsung mengkomando seluruh bawahannya yang ada untuk menuju ke sana, karena KID ada di sana. Memang benar bahwa KID ada di sana, tapi KID sengaja menunggu mereka dan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mereka. Begitu para polisi mendekat, mereka tersiram cairan pink lengket dengan bau permen karet. Entah bagaimana hanya Conan yang tidak tersiram. Dia justru ditaburi kelopak mawar, yang juga lengket.

Nakamori juga menyadari ini. Selain tidak pernah terkena jebakan yang menahan gerakan seseorang, Conan juga menerima perlakuan khusus berupa godaan dari KID. Tapi dia hanya mengasumsikan bahwa ini karena Conan masih anak kecil, jadi KID tidak tega berlaku kejam padanya. Tapi.. tadi KID bilang mau pergi sebelum Conan muncul, lalu jadi berlama-lama sambil menggoda Conan.. Nakamori berdoa semoga saja KID tidak pedopil.

Kemudian KID pergi dengan menggunakan hang glidernya seperti biasa. Mungkin Nakamori harus melatih anak buahnya untuk bisa menggunakan hang glider juga? Dia lalu mangkomando anak buahnya untuk pergi ke mobil patroli untuk mengejar KID. Lupa pada keberadaan Conan..

* * *

Dengan perbesaran dari lensa kacamatanya, Conan melihat dengan jelas bahwa Kaito tidak pergi. Dia hanya turun sedikit dan masuk lewat jendela ke dalam menara. KID yang terbang pergi tadi cuma boneka. Setelah Nakamori dan anak buahnya pergi, Kaito melongokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela untuk memandangnya dan melambai padanya. Baiklaah, karena Kaito yang menang ini, dia menurut dan mencari jalan masuk untuk menyelinap ke menara.. yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Begitu sampai di atas, dia melihat Kaito yang masih terlihat senang, tapi senyumnya sudah lebih terkontrol, dengan kedua lengan terbuka sebagai undangan yang sangat jelas agar Conan masuk ke dalam pelukannya dan duduk di pangkuannya. _Baiklaah, dia yang menang ini.._ Setelah mengambil baju ganti yang disiapkan Kaito di sana, Conan pergi kepangkuan Kaito.

"Jelaskan."

"Eheheh, tidak sabaran sekali.."

"Kaito.." jawab Conan dengan agak kesal, sambil memegang dasi Kaito, "boleh aku buka?"

"Apapun untukmu.."

"Hmm.." tapi yang dibuka Conan bukan dasi, justru topi dan monocle KID, membuatnya bisa melihat Kaito dengan jelas lagi, lalu menciumnya. Menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya, menolak KID dan hanya menerima Kaito, Conan mengatakan dengan sedih, "Maaf.."

Sekarang jadi Kaito yang terlihat agak kesal, "Shinichi.. tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Ini sudah yang paling benar dan aku senang sekali-"

"Tapi-"

"Dengar, dalam sudut pandang tertentu, aku bukan KID. Aku hanya berakting menjadi KID. Sama seperti saat aku menyamar dan berakting menjadi Ran, menjadi Sonoko, menjadi Sera.. Aku bisa menjadi mereka, tapi aku bukan mereka."

"Oh.." Conan masih ragu.. "Lalu apa bedanya denganku dan Shinichi?"

"Beda jauh sekali.. Karena selalu ada karakter Shinichi dalam diri Conan. Bahkan karakter Conan juga ada dalam diri Shinichi. 'kalian' sudah terlalu berkaitan satu sama lain. Coba bayangkan, seandainya kamu bisa berubah menjadi Shinichi secara permanen, apa Shinichi akan kembali menjadi Shinichi sepenuhnya seperti saat sebelum Conan ada?"

Akhirnya pemahaman hadir di mata Conan, "Itu benar.. aku baru sadar aku sudah berubah. Aku tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi aku yang dulu," Conan tertawa kecil, menertawakan kebodohannya dulu, "aku dulu sangat sombong dan suka pamer.." lalu jadi agak jijik pada dirinya sendiri, dirinya yang dulu. "Tapi aku masih tetap merasa seharusnya aku bisa menyukaimu sebagai KID.." Conan masih protes.

Bagaimana Kaito menjelaskannya agar Conan bisa benar-benar paham? Mungkin dia harus jujur sejujur-jujurnya? "Shinichi.." Kaito mulai berbicara dengan serius, membuat Conan terdiam untuk mendengarkannya, "kamu sadar kalau aku sangat lega ketika tahu yang kamu sukai hanya aku dan bukan KID?" Conan mengangguk. "…dulu aku terbawa suasana dan menyatakan perasaan. Aku senang kamu menerimaku. Senang karena kamu tidak mempermasalahkan statusku sebagai kriminal sama sekali. Tapi aku juga takut, karena kamu menerimaku, padahal kamu belum pernah bertemu dengan Kaito. Waktu itu aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku pikir mungkin yang kamu sukai adalah KID.. Tapi aku bukan KID. Apa aku harus menampilkan diriku dengan karakter KID? Tapi itu terasa seperti berbohong. Atau aku harus menjadi diri sendiri? Tapi bagaimana kalau itu membuatmu berhenti menyukaiku, karena yang kau sukai adalah KID, bukan aku.. remaja jahil yang selalu tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Aku menyesal karena tidak mendekatimu sebagai Kaito lebih dulu.." Kaito menundukkan kepalanya, menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Conan, dengan pandangan yang terarah ke bawah, tidak menatap Conan. Matanya terasa berkaca-kaca. "Tapi syukurlah.. syukurlah, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi diri sendiri.. benar-benar.. syukurlah.."

Sekarang, dengan penjelasan yang panjang lebar begitu, tidak mungkin Conan tetap tidak paham. Dia juga menyadari kesalahan yang dia lakukan. "Kaito.." Conan mencoba mengangkat kepala Kaito, dia ingin memandangnya. Dia merasa hatinya perih melihat mata Kaito basah. "Kaito, maaf maaf, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau aku membuatmu menderita," Conan dengan panik berusaha menghapus air mata yang belum menetes. Kaito malah tertawa.

"Bodoh.. ini air mata bahagia, detektif bodoh.." Kaito kembali tertawa kecil.

"Huh.." Conan menurunkan tangannya, "kamu juga bodoh.. kenapa tidak bilang? Aku memang bodoh dalam urusan hati. Aku tidak pernah tahu perasaan orang lain padaku sampai orang itu sendiri, atau orang lain, mengatakannya padaku. Tapi aku tahu perasaanku sendiri. Aku menyukaimu, Kaito," kata Conan dengan senyum lebar.. "Sebenarnya, sebelum kita tidur bersama waktu itu, aku pikir aku sudah bertemu dengan Kaito."

Kaito terperangah, "Eh? Kapan?"

"Umm.. di malam itu juga sih. Setelah kamu jatuh, kamu sempat tiba-tiba bilang 'I love you'," Conan tertawa sedikit, "Aku kaget sekali! Dan, kalau aku pikir sekarang, aku yakin waktu itu kamu mengatakannya sebagai Kaito. Mendengar pernyataanmu itu, melihat wajahmu yang sedang kehilangan kesadaran, melihat dan mendengar tingkahmu setelah bangun, entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik.." kata Conan sambil malu-malu, "Oh, karaktermu setelah bangun itu setengah KID, tapi lama-lama karakter KID menghilang, dan saat memelukku itu benar-benar Kaito. Selain itu, sepanjang waktu itu aku juga terus memikirkan pernyataan cintamu. Aku jadi.. jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin..?" Seandainya Conan tahu bahwa menceritakan hal ini akan membuat Kaito terlihat sebahagia ini, dia pasti mengatakannya lebih awal, dan menghapus kekhawatiran Kaito.

Kaito memeluknya dengan erat dengan senyum lebar, "Shinichi, boleh aku menculikmu dan membawamu kabur selamanya?" Kaito senang sekali. Dia menunda-nunda menjadi KID karena takut bahwa yang disukai Conan adalah KID. Seandainya dia tahu inilah yang akan terjadi setelah dia menjadi KID..

"Mmh, boleh. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Kaito.. Jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Oke," jawab Kaito dengan riang.

"Tunggu," karena teringat sesuatu, Conan membuat sedikit jarak agar bisa melihat Kaito dengan benar, "Lalu kenapa saat di tempat skating kamu tiba-tiba berhenti menjadi KID lalu menjadi Kaito?"

"Oh, karena aku tidak ingin merusak image KID seperti itu. Masa KID tidak bisa skating?" kata Kaito dengan cemberut.

"…aku juga tidak menyangka kamu tidak bisa skating, ppft.." tidak terpengaruh dengan Kaito yang cemberut, Conan tetap tertawa memikirkan bahwa KID tidak bisa skating..

"Mmm.. karena ini sepertinya adalah sesi membuka diri sejujur-jujurnya, aku juga punya kelemahan lain. Aku phobia ikan."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Conan berhenti tertawa. Phobia bukan hal yang lucu. Dia tidak memiliki phobia, tapi dia tahu bahwa itu melibatkan hal yang traumatis. Sampai gemetar ketakutan karena sesuatu, itu..

"Entah, sepanjang yang bisa aku ingat, aku sudah takut.. itu. Mungkin ibu atau ayahku mengerjaiku dengan kelewatan saat aku masih kecil? Mereka berdua memang iseng seperti itu."

"Umm," tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana, Conan memutuskan untuk membuka kelemahan juga, "kalau aku sama sama sekali tidak bisa menyanyi." Tapi Kaito sama sekali tidak kaget mendengarnya..

"Aku tahu itu,"

"Curang, kamu tahu segalanya tentangku.." protes Conan.

Diluar dugaan, Kaito malah jadi salah tingkah. "Uh, itu karena.. aku sudah menyukaimu lebih lama. Jadi.. aku sempat menjadi semacam stalker," ucap Kaito dengan suara yang semakin lirih.

"Lalu kamu mendengarku menyanyi.." Conan mengutarakan kesimpulannya, _mungkin di sekolah saat pelajaran menyanyi, atau saat diajak Ran ke tempat karaoke_ , Kaito mengangguk. Makanya Kaito sama sekali tidak memiliki ide untuk menyanyi saat bersama Conan di tempat karaoke dulu, "Uuh maaf sudah menyakiti telingamu."

"Shinichi, ini cuma teoriku, tapi.. aku rasa ini lebih karena kamu sangat praktikal dan efisien, jadi ketika menyanyi kamu tahu kalimat dari lagu itu, kamu jadi cuma mengucapkannya dengan kata-kata yang benar keluar dari mulut tanpa repot-repot peduli pada nada yang keluar.." mengutarakan teorinya membuat Kaito mendapat ide, "bagaimana kalau kata-katanya dihilangkan?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Perhatikan dan ikuti yang aku ucapkan," Kaito mengambil jeda sesaat, lalu, "Lalalaa lala laa.."

"Lalalaa lala laa.." Conan mengikuti dengan sempurna.

"Tuh kan sempurna."

"Karena aku punya kontrol nada yang sempurna.. tapi bagaimanapun tetap tidak bisa menyanyi." Conan menggelengkan kepala dengan pasrah..

Kaito tidak setuju, "tapi itu tadi bisa jadi lagu juga asal diganti kata-kata.." lalu mendapat ide lagi, "kalau begitu coba begini, aku akan melantunkan suatu kalimat yang kamu tidak tahu artinya dan ikuti. Kalau tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan, kamu boleh menggantinya dengan apapun, oke?"

"Huh.. oke.."

Kaito memulai, "ti mental sortia"

"timenta soltia?" Conan membeo dengan tidak yakin.

"i menta saltia"

"imenta saltia.." Conan mengulang dengan sedikit lebih yakin

"ca me re sorta e"

"camare soltae" akhirnya Conan hanya fokus mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Kaito tanpa berpikir lagi.

"i mental sortia"

"imenta soltia"

Kaito tersenyum puas, karena teorinya benar. Kali ini memang tidak sempurna, tapi sudah jauh lebih baik daripada saat dia dulu mendengar Conan menyanyi. "te sta mia sortita, causa ti a mi sa a sorte," Kaito lalu mencium Conan, membuatnya tidak bisa mengikuti melodinya. Lagipula terlalu panjang untuk diikuti oleh Conan.

"Uh.. apa itu tadi artinya?" Conan jadi penasaran juga..

Kaito menjelaskan, "Hmm artinya kurang lebih seperti ini, kita ditakdirkan bersama, karena hanya kita yang saling mengetahui dan memahami satu sama lain," kemudian nyengir, "benar, kan?"

"Maksudmu tentang identitas rahasia kita?" Conan mempertimbangkan, "Memang benar, hanya kamu yang bisa mengerti dan paham kondisiku.. juga menerimaku. Luar biasa sekali bisa mengabaikan penampilanku yang seperti anak kecil, bisa melihatku sebagai 'aku'," Conan terdiam sebentar, "Hei, Kaito, menyanyilah? Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu menyanyi.. umm, suaramu sangat bagus.."

Kaito tersenyum, "Baiklah, satu lagu lalu kita pulang ke rumahku, oke? Judul lagu ini adalah 'Hoshizora Iryuujon'," Kaito berdeham untuk membersihkan kerongkongannya. Padahal tanpa melakukan itu pun suaranya sudah bagus sekali. "Shin no jueru wo oi tsudzuke, doko ni tadori tsuku no darou.."

Conan menikmati suara Kaito yang menyanyi untuknya di bawah jendela dengan siraman cahaya bulan, di puncak menara kastil. Ini terasa seperti dongeng..

..

* * *

Author's Note:

wwkwk maaf atas interaksi mereka yang tidak seperti biasanya, anggap saja mereka capek setelah berlarian, jadi tidak ada tenaga lebih untuk.. _ehem_

Terinspirasi oleh salah satu wawancara Yamaguchi Kappei di youtube. Kappei mengatakan kalau pada awal dia mengisi suara untuk Shinichi, dia sebenarnya ga suka berakting sombong begitu, karena dia malu. Tapi setelah itu dia malah harus mengisi suara KID yang jauh lebih sombong.. dia jadi semacam, _haduh gimana inii hiks_.

Kemudian setelah mengisi suara untuk Kuroba Kaito di Magic Kaito, Kappei merasa kalau ternyata Kaito itu karakternya biasa aj, lebih biasa dari Shinichi malah, ga se'wah' KID. Jadi pas dia menjadi Kaito dan akting sebagai KID, dia merasa bahwa mungkin.. Kaito itu juga ' _akting_ ' sebagai KID.

Oh, dan maaf sudah menyelipkan lagunya Kajiura Yuki hanya karena penulis sedang suka, wkwkwk. Btw, kalimat yang diucapkan Kaito itu artinya keren sekali, bisa berubah tergantung pada tanda baca. Berdasarkan sebuah sumber pada sebuah forum:

te sta mia sortita, causa ti a mi sa a sorte = you are my destiny, because I know you a lot.  
te sta mia sortita, causa, ti a mi sa a sorte = you are my destiny, because, you know me a lot.  
te sta mia sortita, causa, ti a, mi sa a sorte = you are my destiny, because, to you, I know a lot.  
te sta mia sortita, causa ti a, mi sa a sorte = you are my destiny, due to you, I know a lot.

Terakhir, lagu Hoshizora Iryuujon itu penyanyinya Yamaguchi Kappei, pengisi suara KID, dia menyanyi sebagai KID dan Kaito. Lucuuu dia bahkan berusaha membedakan suaranya, meski ga terlalu sukses, wkwk. Tapi aku bisa bedain. Kuncinya adalah, ketika suaranya terasa ganteng, berarti Kappei menyanyi sebagai KID, dan ketika suaranya terasa lucu, berarti Kappei menyanyi sebagai Kaito.


	9. Chapter 9

Jangan Dibaca!

* * *

Disclaimer: aku mendisklaim kepemilikan dunia dan karakter di sini

Warning:

Chapter rate M

Jangan Dibaca! karena ini Chapter rate M (mungkin.. sepertinya.. lah?)  
Maklum, karena masih belajar jadi mencoba-coba ngetik berbagai hal. Sekarang malah coba ngetik _smut_. Pas sudah sampai bagian yang terlalu memalukan untuk diketik langsung stuck.. macet total ga bisa jalan, akhirnya jadi.. jadi _smut_ yang gagal dan hancur wkwkwk.. Ini memalukan.  
Bener deh, gausah dibaca gapapa. Ga ada hal penting yang terjadi di sini.  
Chapter ini isinya hanya tentang mereka membicarakan kehidupan seks mereka _dan_ tentang kehidupan seks mereka ( _omg apa yg aku ketik, pake karakter Conan pula, hiks ampun.._ )  
Jadi, jangan dibaca, oke? klik tombol _back_ nya.

* * *

Kaito mendarat sekaligus menon-aktifkan hang glidernya dalam waktu bersamaan di balkon kamarnya. Balkon itu dihubungkan dengan dua panel jendela kaca setinggi dinding lantai kamarnya dan tidak terkunci. Dia menggeser salah satu panel jendela, lalu membawa Conan masuk kamar dengan cepat.

"Whew.. dingin," keluh Conan.

"Dingin? Bukannya tadi aku memelukmu sepanjang perjalanan?" kata Kaito sambil menutup jendela kamarnya.

"Anginnya masih mengenai mukaku,"

"Oh, maaf maaf.. aku sudah terbiasa, sih, jadi nggak sadar," kata Kaito sambil tersenyum dengan bersalah, melepas jubah, jas, dan dasinya, kemudian mengeluarkan permata hasil pencuriannya. Flower Drop. Sialnya dibingkai bersama hiasannya. Kaito harus mencongkel permatanya dulu baru bisa diperiksa dibawah sinar bulan. "Tidak bilang sih, kan aku bisa menciummu biar hangat." Dengan permata serta jubah dan jaketnya di kedua lengannya (dasi masih tersampir di lehernya, tapi tidak terikat lagi), Kaito berjalan menuju ruang rahasia KID.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kita bisa nabrak kalau seperti itu," kata Conan sambil berjalan mengikuti Kaito masuk ke ruangan rahasia KID. Satu-satunya misteri di ruangan ini yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh Conan hanya keberadaan mobil antik itu. Bagaimana mobil itu bisa masuk ke sini? Kaito juga tidak tahu.

Kaito meletakkan permatanya di atas meja, kemudian melipat jubah, dan jasnya sambil berkata, "kalau begitu kan kamu bisa mengahadap ke arahku, lalu menyembunyikan mukamu ke leherku, misalnya," menyisihkan jubah, jas, dan dasi itu untuk dicuci besok, menarik dua kursi untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk Conan.

"Tapi aku juga ingin melihat pemandangan malam di langit dan kota juga, tadi itu indah," kata Conan sambil duduk dan memperhatikan Kaito menarik laci, mengeluarkan beberapa perkakas dan menaruhnya di meja, lalu duduk. Tapi Kaito bukannya duduk menghadap meja justru menghadap Conan, membuat Conan bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Memeriksamu, takutnya kena demam karena terkena angin malam.." kata Kaito sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Conan. "Maaf, aku ceroboh. Lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati. Padahal kamu gampang sakit.." Kaito tidak merasakan suhu tubuh Conan terlalu panas untuk disebut demam. Tapi dia berdiri untuk mengambil termometer. Agar lebih pasti. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Conan memutar matanya, "Jangan berlebihan.." kemudian dia memperhatikan peralatan di atas meja serta permata yang terbingkai hiasan. Conan jadi menyadari bahwa Kaito mau melepas batunya. Dia baru sadar bahwa dengan adanya hiasan itu maka tidak akan bisa diperiksa di bawah sinar bulan. "Hei.. jadi kamu belum memeriksa batu ini?"

"Tentu saja belum," Kaito kembali dan memasukkan ujung termometer digital ke mulut Conan, membuat Conan jadi berhenti berbicara dan hanya melihat Kaito bekerja melepaskan batunya. "Dan jangan khawatir tentang taruhannya. Itu hanya ide yang muncul mendadak agar kamu serius menggagalkanku, agar lebih seru," Kaito menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Conan, sementara Conan mendelik ke arahnya. "Lagipula sejak awal taruhan yang seperti itu tidak bisa berlaku. Karena.. yang menang bisa minta apapun pada yang kalah? Kamu minta apapun _kapanpun_ juga pasti aku turuti, selama aku bisa."

Termometernya berbunyi, Conan melepaskannya dan melihat angka yang tertera. "Kamu benar-benar memberikan seluruh hati dan pikiranmu kepadaku ya.." kata Conan dengan senang.

"Iya, dan senang bisa membuatmu terhibur," Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang penuh rasa sayang sambil memandang Conan, "Berapa angkanya?"

"37.3 C"

"Hmm.. belum termasuk demam.." Kaito berdiri sambil membawa batu permata yang telah lepas menuju jendela dengan sinar bulan.

"Uum.. Kaito?"

"Yah?" _bukan pandora_. Kaito berjalan kembali menuju mejanya.

"Apa kamu percaya kalau pandora benar-benar ada?" kata Conan, lalu dia menggeser kursinya mendekat pada kursi Kaito, ingin bersandar pada Kaito. Karena ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil jadi dia pikir itu tidak akan terlalu membebani Kaito. Tapi begitu dia akan duduk kembali, Kaito justru kembali duduk sambil mengangkatnya ke pangkuannya. Memeluknya seperti itu sambil membuka laptop.

"He.. tidak percaya ya?"

Conan melihat foto dirinya sendiri tersenyum lebar sedang bermain dengan detektif cilik di layar laptop Kaito. "Nah, kamu sudah berada dalam masalah ini jauh lebih lama, dan kamu tidak bodoh. Aku akan mempercayai pendapatmu."

"Hmm.." Kaito membuka program buatannya yang berisi berbagai batu berharga yang sudah dikategorikan berdasarkan tipe, warna, bentuk, berat, ukuran, kadar kemurnian, dan tempat asal dengan satu tangan. "Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah melihatnya, jadi tidak 100% yakin.. tapi berhubung penyihir benar-benar ada, mungkin pandora juga benar-benar ada." Kaito memilih Rubellite Tourmaline untuk tipe gem, violet dan purple untuk warna gem, pear dan briolette untuk bentuk gem, Tanzania sebagai tempat asal gem, dan mengabaikan berat, ukuran, dan kadar kemurnian. Nama gem bisa berubah-ubah tergantung pemiliknya, jadi dia tidak memakai sistem itu. Lagipula dengan kategori seperti ini jadi lebih mudah mencari gem yang mungkin merupakan Pandora jika suatu saat dia menemukan ciri-ciri Pandora.

"Penyihir? Berarti kamu pernah melihatnya?" Conan melihat Kaito mensetting hasil pencarian berdasarkan size – largest to smallest dan kemudian menemukan Flower Drop dengan mudah.

"Yup, ada penyihir di kelasku," Kaito menandai Flower Drop sebagai _checked_ dan _not Pandora_. "Percaya? Dia mungkin bisa menyihirmu kembali menjadi Shinichi lho~" Kaito hanya berniat menggoda Conan, tapi dia justru mendapatkan reaksi yang di luar dugaan.

"Sungguh? Dia benar-benar bisa melakukan itu?" kata Conan setelah memutar kepalanya menghadap Kaito. Pandangannya terlihat tertarik, dan.. berharap.

Kaito langsung menghentikan jawaban otomatis untuk menggoda Conan yang hampir keluar. Menutup mulutnya, untuk sesaat dia memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Shinichi, jangan menjual jiwamu pada penyihir. Kita masih punya solusi lain."

"Tapi.. itu masih sangat lama.." protes Conan.

Kaito menutup laptopnya dan menyisihkannya, mendudukkan Conan di meja agar mereka bisa berhadapan dengan mudah., lalu menggeser kursinya lebih mendekat ke meja. "Kalaupun dia benar-benar bisa mengembalikan wujudmu, lalu apa? Organisasi masih berdiri dengan kokoh di luar sana. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka tahu Shinichi kembali? Atau kamu mau hidup dengan bersembunyi siang malam sepenuhnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin kembali menjadi Shinichi secepatnya.." sekarang Conan jadi terlihat agak sedih.

"Kenapa, sayangku.. kan tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu?" Kaito membelai wajah Conan sambil mengamati gerak-geriknya. Kaito bisa menduga isi hati dan pikiran orang lain melalui bahasa tubuh mereka. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak berlaku kepada Conan, karena perasaannya juga terlibat. Kalau dia melihat hal yang baik, bisa jadi dia hanya melihat apa yang ingin dia lihat. Kalau dia melihat hal buruk, bisa jadi itu karena dia sedang pesimis. Mustahil mendeduksi pikiran dan hati orang yang dicintai dengan objektif. "Jangan bilang bahwa.. keputusanmu itu adalah karena aku? Ingin secepatnya kembali menjadi 'Shinichi' demi aku?" Sekarang tergantung pada jawaban Conan, Kaito akan langsung tahu bahwa dia jujur atau bohong. Karena tanda-tanda orang yang berbohong tidak ambigu.

Conan mengalihkan pandangannya dan berkata, "Puncak gairah tertinggi dalam tahapan kehidupan seks laki-laki terjadi di usia 17 atau 18 tahun. Di usia ini mereka hanya membutuhkan sedikit stimulasi atau bahkan sama sekali tidak untuk membangkitkan gairahnya, dan sulit menahan ereksi. Gairahnya timbul seperti orang kelaparan karena pengaruh dari tingginya hormon testosteron."

Kaito jadi ingin tertawa. Dengan tersenyum geli, dia mengatakan, "Kenapa malah jadi membicarakan sains?"

"Karena, kamu juga pasti begitu.. Aku tidak ingin kamu memuaskan diri sendiri dengan tangan sendiri dengan bantuan video, atau manga, atau foto, atau cerita hentai.. padahal kamu punya aku,"

Kaito tidak perlu semua bantuan yag disebutkan Conan. Hanya dengan membayangkan ketika dia dulu menyatu dengan Shinichi itu sudah sangat cukup. Tapi memikirkan ini membuat jantung Kaito menjadi berdetak dengan lebih cepat. "Kamu mau aku melampiaskan gairahku hanya padamu?" Tidak bisa tidak, pembicaraan ini membuat Kaito jadi mulai bergairah. Meski Conan tidak menyadari sedikit perubahan pada nada suara dan ekspresi Kaito. Kaito masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Conan mengangguk, "Sejujurnya, aku juga punya kekhawatiran. Dengan tubuh seperti ini, dan kamu yang sedang berada di umur dengan puncak gairah tertinggi.. aku takut kamu akan jadi frustasi dan meninggalkanku.. Kita juga jarang bertemu.."

"Itu mustahil, Shinichi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kecuali kalau kamu yang menginginkan itu.. mmh, tapi mungkin juga aku tetap tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak akan sanggup," Kaito mulai mengendusi batang leher Conan. "Kita sama-sama mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu, huh? Tapi aku sudah percaya padamu. Jadi lebih percayalah padaku." Conan mengangguk, menundukkan kepala untuk mencium Kaito. Untuk sesaat mereka berciuman hingga kehilangan nafas. Tanpa sadar, posisi Kaito menjadi berdiri di depan Conan. Conan masih duduk di meja. "Jadi, kamu mau kita bertemu tiap hari?"

"Eh, bukan.. aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot begitu,"

"Tidak masalah, aku juga ingin.." Kaito mencium Conan lagi sambil menggendongnya. Membawa mereka berdua kembali ke kamarnya. Dia membaringkan Conan di tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan mengunci jendela kamarnya, menutup gorden jendelanya, berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya sambil melepas kemeja yang dipakai, dan mendarat di atas Conan. Menggunakan kedua siku dan lutut untuk bertumpu agar tidak menggencet Conan, Kaito mulai menghisap leher Conan, bagian yang terdekat dengan telinga kanannya.

"Kaito, tunggu. Jangan di situ. Di situ akan terlihat jelas!"

"Mmh, aku biasa memamerkan tanda yang kamu buat padaku."

"Aku sekolah dengan anak kelas 1 SD."

"Tutupi saja dengan _concealer_."

"Aku tidak bisa memakai make-up."

"Nanti akan aku ajari."

"Kaito.."

"Baiklah baiklah,"

Hisapan Kaito turun ke dekat sudut pertemuan leher Conan dengan bahunya, tapi masih di leher. Sepertinya Kaito suka sekali dengan leher Conan. Setelah ini, Conan akan perlu menggunakan atasan berkerah. Daripada diam merasakan Kaito yang sedang menandainya, Conan mencoba menggerakkan kakinya dengan sengaja, berusaha menyenggol organ privat Kaito. Berusaha memberikan sebanyak mungkin gesekan. Perubahan nafas Kaito menunjukkan bahwa usahanya sukses. Kaito juga menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mengimbangi gerakan Conan.

"Nakal, yah.. _chiisana meitantei~_ " Kaito melepaskan leher Conan untuk berganti mencium rongga mulut Conan, tapi disambut oleh lidah Conan. Dengan lidah yang saling membelit, selama beberapa saat terjadi perebutan posisi yang lebih dominan. Akhirnya Kaito membiarkan lidah Conan menginvasi rongga mulutnya, sementara dia berusaha membuka kancing dan resleting celana yang terasa semakin tidak nyaman dan mengganggunya. Kemudian membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Conan. Ada yang terasa sensual dari melihat Conan bertelanjang dada dengan kemeja yang terbuka dan kusut di kedua sisi tubuhnya, terutama di atas tempat tidurnya seperti ini. Karena itulah baju ganti untuk Conan yang dibeli Kaito yang dia siapkan di rumahnya semuanya berupa kemeja.

Menyadari salah satu tangan Conan berhenti mencengkeram helai rambut di kepalanya ( _sejak kapan tangan itu di situ?_ ), hendak meraih batang seksnya, Kaito melengkungkan tulang punggungnya agar jarak yang ditempuh tangan itu menjadi lebih dekat. Agar Conan memiliki lebih banyak ruang gerak untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Kaito memiliki tulang punggung yang cukup lentur untuk melakukan itu. Konsentrasi Conan pada gerakan lidahnya jadi berkurang, lebih fokus pada menggerakkan tangannya. Kaito mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menguasai rongga mulut Conan. Tapi hanya sebentar, karena kemudian mereka sama-sama kehabisan nafas.

Sayangnya, gerakan tangan Conan juga ikut berhenti. Kaito ingin protes, tapi malu juga. Akhirnya dia menggeser tubuhnya lebih ke atas, memposisikan batangnya untuk menepuk-nepuk tangan Conan, sambil merasakan mukanya memerah. Conan justru menarik tangannya, meludah di telapak tangannya lebih dulu sebelum memompa Kaito agar Kaito merasa lebih nyaman. Kaito bukan hanya merasa lebih nyaman, tapi juga lebih nikmat. Ditambah lagi dengan mulut Conan yang mempermainkan putingnya, dan tangan kiri Conan di punggungnya. Posisi itu terjadi hingga beberapa saat sampai Kaito tidak tahan lagi dan langsung membalikkan posisi mereka tanpa peringatan sebelum dia sempat keluar. Dia tidak ingin mengakhiri sesi ini dulu, karena ada yang ingin dia coba.

Untuk sesaat, Conan terkejut menyadari dirinya tiba-tiba berada di posisi atas, terdiam tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Lalu Kaito memasukkan jemarinya ke mulut Conan. Conan menurut saja dan mengulum jemari Kaito. Ternyata enak, terasa geli di jari-jari Kaito. Kaito sampai tidak ingin melepaskan jarinya. Tapi dilepaskannya juga. Lalu dia melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Menurunkan celana pendek Conan. Membawa jarinya ke anus Conan. Membuat Conan kaget sekaligus takut.

"Kaito, idiot! Aku tidak mungkin bisa."

"Sssh.. tenang, tenang. Aku hanya akan menggunakan jariku."

"Hanya jari?"

"Iya, aku hanya ingin kamu merasakannya. Rasa ketika ada sesuatu di dalammu yang bergerak keluar masuk.. boleh?"

"…hmph. Baiklah," putus Conan kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan antisipasi.

Tapi rupanya Kaito terlalu meremehkan 'kecil'nya Conan. Sulit sekali masuknya. Atau mungkin meski hanya jari, Kaito harus menggunakan lubricant? Atau Conan terlalu tegang? Atau dia memang harus mencari sesuatu yang lebih kecil? Nah, yang terakhir itu adalah pilihan terakhir. Kalau ada sesuatu yang akan memasuki Conan untuk pertama kali itu harus Kaito, bahkan meski hanya jari Kaito. Mainan baru boleh setelah Kaito.

Kaito menurunkan Conan agar dia menindih Kaito. Sungguh, berat Conan sama sekali bukan apa-apa untuk Kaito. Menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk meraih lubricant di laci sebelah tempat tidurnya, Kaito menuangkan lubricant di kedua tangannya sambil menggeser posisi punggungnya hingga setengah duduk bersandarkan bantal sambil tetap menahan Conan agar tetap menempel padanya. Posisi Conan menjadi setengah duduk di pangkuan Kaito.

"Sekarang rileks, Shinichi, oke?" Kaito tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Conan menjawab, dan langsung menciumnya, toh Conan tidak protes.

Conan kembali menggunakan dua tangannya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar bisa bertemu dengan mulut Kaito dengan lebih mudah. Kaito memanfaatkan hal ini untuk mengelus kemaluan Conan dengan tangan kirinya. Kaito tidak benar-benar mengerti bagaimana sistem tubuh 17 tahun yang kembali ke ukuran 7 tahun. Tapi dari reaksinya sepertinya Conan merasa enak, atau mungkin hanya nyaman atas apa yang dia lakukan. Lalu Conan memutuskan untuk melepaskan kemeja dan celana pendeknya sekalian, mungkin karena merasa terganggu dengan baju yang menggantung di tubuhnya. Ini juga tidak masalah untuk Kaito, dia hanya menyukai efek helaian kemeja yang membingkai tubuh Conan ketika Conan terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Kaito menunggu hingga Conan 'lupa diri' dan tenggelam dalam ciumannya, lalu diam-diam kembali berusaha menusukkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya. Kali ini lebih mudah. Jadi Kaito mencoba ganti dengan jari tengah, karena akan lebih mudah untuk mengendalikan gerakan jarinya, selain itu juga lebih panjang. Kaito mengubah gerakan bergantian antara menarik-menusuk dan memutar. Senang mengetahui bahwa apa yang dilakukannya mempengaruhi Conan tanpa membuatnya sakit. Nafas Conan menjadi lebih memburu setiap kali Kaito melakukan gerakan menusuk dan menarik. Tubuh Conan menggelinjang setiap kali Kaito memutar jarinya. Sebagai gantinya, Conan menggenggam tangan kiri Kaito, berusaha mengambil sebagian lubricant di tangan itu, dan memompa Kaito. Conan bahkan juga berusaha menandai bahunya, tapi Kaito memindahkannya ke lehernya, agar bisa terlihat orang lain.

Melihat Conan bereaksi seperti itu di atasnya, untuk sekejap Kaito berharap bahwa Shinichi lah yang berada di sini, bukan Conan. Lalu segera membuang pikiran jahat itu jauh-jauh. Di antara semua orang, Conan lah yang paling menderita, dan paling ingin segera mengembalikan Shinichi, sampai sama sekali tidak ragu untuk menggunakan penyihir sebagai solusi.. Tapi Kaito tidak terlalu ingin membawa Conan kehadapan Akako. Akako tidak jahat. Tidak, dia baik. Meskipun dia pernah mencoba membunuh Kaito, tapi Kaito sekarang masih hidup bukan karena Akako gagal, melainkan karena penyihir itu sendiri yang menghentikan usahanya, karena dia tidak tega membunuh Kaito, karena dia masih memiliki hati yang baik. Hanya saja, bagaimana mengatakannya? Singkatnya, Akako agak.. gila..

Selain itu, tanpa adanya Conan, Shinichi tidak akan menjadi pribadi seperti sekarang. Dan tanpa adanya Conan, Shinichi tidak mungkin menjadi miliknya, dia mungkin akan menjadi milik Ran. Karena itu, Kaito berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak akan menolak Conan. Dia juga tidak akan menghina Conan dengan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, bahkan dihadapan orang lain, terutama ketika mereka hanya berdua. Kecuali mungkin ketika akting benar-benar dibutuhkan, selain itu tidak. Dia akan memperlakukan Conan sama seperti dia memperlakukan Shinichi, kecuali dalam batasan mustahil secara fisik seperti sekarang. Kalau Shinichi yang berada di hadapannya, dia akan melakukan yang lebih dari ini. Hanya itu. Tidak ada perbedaan perasaan. Tidak ada rasa kecewa karena bukan Shinichi. Tidak boleh.

Conan merasakan Kaito sudah 'dekat', jadi dia memutuskan untuk melepaskan diri dari jari Kaito, turun untuk memberi Kaito _blow job_ , membuat Kaito kehilangan seluruh daya berpikirnya dan hanya mendesahkan nama Shinichi hingga dia keluar. Conan juga berusaha menelan seluruh sperma Kaito, meskipun gagal, ada yang meleleh dan menetes keluar dari sudut mulutnya. Conan mengusapnya dengan punggung tangannya dan menjilatnya. Padahal dia ingin menelan semuanya. Yah, tidak masalah, dengan latihan maka suatu saat pasti bisa.

"Shinichi.." Kaito memanggil dengan mata yang tidak fokus, dan belum bisa berpikir. Dia bangun terduduk dan mencium Conan yang masih berada di pangkuannya, membuatnya bisa merasakan spermanya sendiri. "Mmh.. mau bersih-bersih ke kamar mandi dan sikat gigi dulu sebelum tidur?"

Conan menggeleng, "Besok saja.."

Membuat Kaito tersenyum, "Ingin merasakan spermaku lebih lama lagi, hmm?" Kaito mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan sisa sperma di wajah Conan dan yang jatuh di tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak.."

"Aku tahu kamu bohong~" Kaito melempar tisu yang dipegangnya ke tempat sampah.

Conan tidak menghadiahi Kaito dengan jawaban, dia hanya cemberut, membiarkan Kaito membuat mereka berdua terbaring dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Lalu berpelukan, tepatnya hanya Kaito yang memeluk Conan. Apa boleh buat, Conan tidak bisa membalas pelukan Kaito, karena tangannya terlalu kecil untuk melingkari tubuh Kaito. Dia bisa mencoba, tapi malah terasa tidak nyaman nanti.

"Shinichi.. aku bisa menemuimu setiap hari, tapi aku tidak bisa janji bahwa ini akan terjadi setiap hari."

"..aku hanya ingin bahwa hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu bergairah.. tapi aku tahu juga, ini sama sekali bukan salahmu," pikiran Conan mulai menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Bodoh, kalau hanya itu, keinginanmu sudah terpenuhi. Aku tidak pernah menggunakan video, gambar, ataupun cerita tentang orang lain. Itu malah mengangguku. Hanya kamu yang bisa membuatku bergairah."

"Eh? Kalau begitu, hanya.. hanya dengan imajinasi?"

"Yup, dan.. dibantu dengan mainan," tambah Kaito dengan malu.. "kalau itu, tidak apa-apa?"

Conan ternganga, sama sekali tidak menyangka, jadi tidak menjawab untuk sesaat, lalu, "ah.. tidak. Tidak apa-apa.. asal beritahu aku setiap kali kamu melakukan hal itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku.. ingin membantumu.. dengan chat seks? Atau itu malah akan merepotkan?"

Tawaran Conan malah membuat Kaito senang tidak terkira. "Tentu saja tidak merepotkan, itu benar-benar akan membantu." Tiba-tiba Kaito memeluknya lebih erat. "Kamu tahu? Aku menggunakan mainan itu karena aku suka rasanya saat kamu di dalamku waktu itu.. Aku jadi ingin membuatmu segera merasakannya juga.."

"Jadi karena itu kamu tadi tiba-tiba.. err.. melakukan itu.."

"Yup.. bagaimana rasanya? Kapan-kapan mau merasakan lagi?"

"Rasanya.. terlihat jelas dari reaksiku, kan.. dan.. boleh.."

"Mmh.. sebenarnya, bukan hanya aku yang memberikan seluruh pikiran dan perasaanku padamu, kan. Tapi kamu juga, sudah memberikan seluruh pikiran dan perasaanmu padaku.. Sungguh, terima kasih.. Shinichi.."

"Apapun untukmu.." jawab Conan. Conan merasa bahwa seluruh tingkah laku Kaito benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia segalanya bagi Kaito. Selama ini ukuran tubuhnya diam-diam membuatnya merasa tidak aman dalam hubungan ini. Tapi kelihatannya itu benar-benar kekhawatiran yang tidak perlu.. Kaito tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Dia tidak akan sanggup. Mulai sekarang, Conan ( _Shinichi_ ) akan mempercayai Kaito sepenuhnya.

Sementara Kaito semakin merasa senang mendengar Conan meniru kalimat yang biasa dia ucapkan. Ketika mencintai seseorang, dia akan mulai meniru kebiasaan, bahkan juga ikut menyukai hal-hal yang menjadi favorit orang yang dicintai. Mungkin saat Shinichi sudah kembali nanti, Kaito bisa membujuknya untuk iseng sesekali menjadi KID?

* * *

Author's Note:

Uups, kelihatannya, author jauh lebih fokus pada karakter Kaito daripada Conan?  
Kalau terasa 'iya', maaf kalau begitu, author jauh lebih suka Kaito kemana-mana daripada Conan sih. Meskipun peringkat Conan/Shinichi berada di nomor dua tepat setelah Kaito di hati author..

Btw, setiap kali aku denger suara Yamaguchi Kappei, aku pasti bakal langsung histeris dan mikir ' _kyaaaa itu suara Kaito!'_ ga peduli meski waktu itu Kappei sedang ngomong biasa atau sedang akting sebagai karakter lain mana pun. Range suara Kaito sangat luas sih, jadi berbagai suara Kappei tetep terasa seperti _itu suara Kaito! kyaaa~  
_ (Kecuali L, karena karakter suara L sangat beda jauh dari Kaito..)

Dan.. oi! udah dibilang jangan dibaca, malah masih dibaca sampai sini, bandel ya.. ckck..


	10. Chapter 10

**Mystery Train: Prologue**

* * *

Disclaimer: bahkan plot ini bukan milikku

Warning: rewriting mystery train case.. sorry, author kehabisan ide mau ngetik apa lagi. dan aku bingung dalam pov murni kaito, mau nyebut Conan atau Shinichi..

* * *

Kaito menghabiskan hari ini dengan menyisir pusat kota Tokyo, tepatnya ke berbagai perusahaan game, karena ditinggalkan oleh kekasih tercinta untuk pergi camping bersama anak-anak dan Profesor Agasa. Ditambah lagi sepertinya sang kekasih tidak mendapat sinyal HP pula di tengah hutan begitu. _Hahhh ckck.. Oops, fokus fokus.._

Kaito mendarat di atap suatu gedung perusahaan game dan membuka kunci pintu menuju ke dalam gedung. Berdasarkan informasi dari Shinichi, organisasi itu pernah menyewa programmer game untuk membuatkan mereka suatu software, dimana akhirnya programmer itu menyerah dan berencana kabur ke luar negeri. Menyerah bukan karena kemampuan yang tidak ada, tapi menyerah demi _kemanusiaan_. Dan.. yang paling mengganggu Kaito adalah jawaban yang diterima oleh programmer itu ketika dia menanyakan identitas mereka.

" _We can be both of God and the Devil. Since we are trying to raise the dead against the stream of time."_

'Kami dapat disebut sebagai Dewa maupun Setan, karena kami mencoba untuk menghidupkan kematian, melawan arus waktu'. Kalimat itu secara mengerikan terasa berkaitan dengan Pandora. Sama-sama mencurangi kematian dan waktu. Mencurangi takdir manusia. Tapi, apa hubungannya game dengan itu semua? Hmm, lebih baik setelah ini Kaito memfokuskan penyelidikan (menyusup dan meng _hack_ ) para programmer bidang apapun. Berhubung organisasi itu sudah diketahui pernah terlibat dengan beberapa programmer, dan membunuh atau berusaha membunuh mereka (tapi sudah terbunuh oleh orang lain lebih dulu).

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kaito menutup kamera CCTV dengan foto situasi lorong yang kosong, membuat kamera itu tidak dapat mengungkap keberadaan dirinya pada petugas keamanan yang berjaga. Membuka kunci pintu ruangan untuk para programmer, masuk, dan mulai meng _hack_ setiap komputer yang ada. Ada programmer yang bertugas membuat software untuk permainan papan, permainan kartu, video game, MMORPG.. Eh? Tunggu dulu.. Dalam MMORPG, setiap kali mati, seseorang bisa hidup kembali.. _mencurangi kematian_? Dalam video game juga seseorang bisa me _restart_ progress permainan mereka kapanpun mereka mau, mengulang proses permainan kembali ke awal mula, _mencurangi waktu_? Kemampuan untuk bisa hidup kembali setelah mati sendiri juga sudah dapat disebut sebagai mencurangi waktu. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan tujuan organisasi itu? _Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Pandora?_

Kaito menggelengkan kepala, tidak mempercayai pemikirannya sendiri. Kalaupun ada hubungannya, lalu apa? Tidak mungkin mereka ingin tinggal di dalam game, kan? Kaito memotret daftar programmer di perusahaan itu, lalu menyusup ke dalam ruangan CEO-nya dan meretas komputer di sana juga, untuk berjaga-jaga. Berjalan keluar dan mengembalikan CCTV ke kondisi seperti semula.

Sejauh ini dia sudah mengamati berbagai fasilitas kesehatan dan laboratorium, tetapi keberuntungan belum berpihak kepadanya. Belum ada tanda-tanda organisasi yang tertangkap radarnya. Kalau dari berbagai programmer yang telah dan akan diselidikinya juga tidak ditemukan keanehan, maka Kaito akan berpindah menyelidiki berbagai bank dan perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang keuangan. Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum bahwa suatu organisasi besar pasti memerlukan sistem keuangan yang juga besar.

Dalam perjalanan terbang pulang, Kaito melewati kantor detektif Mouri, lalu memutuskan untuk iseng mampir. Angin berhembus terlalu kencang untuk tetap terbang. Daripada mendarat di tempat asing, dia lebih suka di sini, di tempat Shinichi menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya, sebagai anak kecil ...lagi. Tentu saja, dia mampir dengan menyelinap, karena keluarga Mouri belum mengenalinya. Sebenarnya Kaito ingin memperkenalkan diri sendiri, mendapatkan kepercayaan Ran, agar mudah untuk main dan membawa pergi Conan.. seperti yang biasa dilakukan Heiji. Hanya saja, Ran sudah tahu bahwa KID memiliki wajah yang sama dengan wajah Shinichi.. Mungkin Kaito harus menyamar, atau mungkin dia bisa tetap mengambil resiko dengan memperkenalkan diri sebagai dirinya sendiri. Hakuba saja yakin sekali bahwa Kaito adalah KID tetapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi Ran ini bahayanya adalah tendangannya mungkin bisa mematahkan leher Kaito, Ran jauh lebih berbahaya daripada Hakuba. Kalau Ran tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah KID pun bahaya masih tetap ada, apa jadinya kalau misalnya setelah memperkenalkan diri nantinya Ran curiga bahwa dia menjalin hubungan romantis dengan 'adik' (angkat)-nya yang _terlihat_ _seperti_ masih kelas 1 SD? Karena firasat perempuan bisa mengerikan..

Tanpa diduga, ternyata sudah ada seseorang yang lebih dulu menyelinap ke kantor detektif Mouri. Kaito mengendap-endap mendekat hingga sedekat yang dia bisa, lalu menunduk di balik sofa sambil mengeluarkan monocle-nya. Profesor Agasa sudah menambahkan fungsi pengelihatan malam dan perbesaran di lensa monocle-nya seperti pada kacamata Conan. Berkat alat optik ini, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa rekan sepenyusupannya ini adalah Amuro Tooru, pelayan di kafe bawah. Kaito belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi Conan pernah cerita tentangnya sambil mengeluh, karena keberadaan detektif lain membuatnya harus lebih hati-hati untuk menjaga identitasnya agar tidak ketahuan. Dan tentunya tidak banyak jumlah orang yang memiliki rambut pirang tapi dengan warna kulit gelap. _Apa-apaan dia melakukan hal seperti ini?_

Sayang seribu sayang, dari posisi begini Kaito tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang sedang dicuri lihat oleh Amuro. Dengan tetap mempertahankan _pokerface_ -nya, dia berusaha mencoba mendeduksi apa yang sedang dilihat Amuro, dan.. percuma, yang bisa dia lihat hanya perubahan ekspresi Amuro yang tampak mengetikkan sesuatu dengan puas. _Mengetikkan password?_ Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang, sebagai seorang master dalam mengubah suara, dapat Kaito kenali, memiliki warna suara yang sama seperti suara Haibara. Hanya saja memiliki nada yang lebih rendah, tidak tinggi seperti anak kecil. Kalau diperkirkan mungkin milik seseorang di akhir umur belasan tahun. _Jadi dia melihat suatu video?_

Entah kenapa setelah itu Amuro terlihat panik dan mencoba melakukan sesuatu pada laptop itu, namun kemudian berhenti dan segera berjalan keluar. Dengan cepat, Kaito membuka laptop itu kembali sambil mengamati keluar jendela. Beruntung karena Shinichi-lah yang membuat dan merawat beberapa aplikasi serta website detektif Kogoro menggunakan laptop itu, sehingga dia tahu passwordnya, dan pernah memberi tahu Kaito passwordnya, jadi Kaito dapat menghemat waktu. Dengan beberapa klik sederhana dan bantuan fitur _recently opened_ yang sangat membantu, dalam waktu singkat Kaito tahu video yang dilihat Amuro barusan adalah Haibara dalam wujud dewasanya, dengan dilatarbelakangi oleh kobaran api.. _My love, Shinichi, terlibat kasus apa lagi, sih?_ Kelihatannya kasus yang berbahaya, karena Haibara sampai menggunakan penawar racunnya begitu.

Dari jendela, Amuro sudah terlihat keluar ke tepi jalan dan menjauh, jadi Kaito mematikan dan menutup laptop itu, membuka jendela, dan menutup jendela kembali sekaligus melompat ke tepi jalan. Membuntuti Amuro. Dia mendengar targetnya berbicara di HP dengan seseorang yang dipanggil Vermouth ( _Vermouth?! Wanita itu.. Eh, jadi Amuro ini juga member mereka?_ ), berbasa-basi singkat kemudian menutup telepon. Kaito mundur kembali sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya yang telah disetting silent sejak dia keluar rumah. Ternyata ada pesan.

Conan: _Kaito, maaf, baru dapet sinyal. Ini masih di kantor kepolisian Gunma. Tadi terjebak kasus, jadi berkemahnya batal. Lumayan, jadi dapet sinyal_  
Kaito: _dan temanmu menggunakan sinyal itu untuk mengirim video haibara dalam wujud dewasanya ke laptop detektif mouri_  
Conan: _heh? Parah, ngapain mereka melakukan itu._  
Kaito: _dan video itu barusan dilihat oleh member organisasi hitam.._  
Conan: _apa?! Serius?_  
Kaito: _serius, dia amuro, barusan dia menelepon seseorang yang dia panggil vermouth, bilang bahwa dia sudah menemukan keberadaan sherry_  
Conan: _Amuro? Aku memang merasa dia agak mencurigakan, tp ga pernah ngira kalau dia orang jahat. Pas aku diculik waktu itu dia sampai menabrakkan mobilnya untuk menghentikan mobil penculiknya.._  
Kaito: _ah, yg itu.. ga bilang sih klo kmu merasa dia mencurigakan, klo bilang pasti dr dulu sudah aku jarah habis seluruh cerita hidupnya_  
Conan: _hmph, anyway, aku perlu lihat dulu videonya untuk mengira-ngira apa yang mereka simpulkan dan apa yang akan mereka rencanakan.. bisa jadi mereka hanya menyimpulkan bahwa Sherry tinggal di Gunma. Anak-anak pasti masih punya videonya._  
Conan: _oh ya, silahkan jarah habis seluruh cerita hidupnya sesukamu. Bisa jadi dia adalah Bourbon, anggota yang Kir peringatkan akan mulai aktif bergerak dulu._  
Kaito: _yes, sir._  
Kaito: _btw, kmu baik-baik aj kan? di video itu ada kobaran api.._  
Conan: _baik, sama sekali ga terluka. Yg dalam bahaya tadi hanya anak-anak dan Haibara, mereka disekap dan hampir terbakar.. aku sampai sempat takut_  
Kaito: _ya ampun, mereka baik-baik saja?_  
Conan: _kurang lebih, hanya terlalu banyak menghirup asap.._  
Kaito: _dengan tendensimu yg sering menemui kasus begitu, jgn suka berpergian jauh dr ku plis.._  
Conan: _anak-anak dan Haibara duluan ini yg ketemu kasus ini_  
Kaito: _apalagi tendensimu itu nular.._  
Conan: _…jgn dekat-dekat dgnku klo gitu :/_  
Kaito: _uups, aku kebal kok, jangan ngambek :*_  
Conan: _ini kmu dmn? Masih di kantor detektif kogoro?_  
Kaito: _di kafe poirot, nyari jadwal kerja dia… ternyata member berbahaya organisasi hitam punya pekerjaan formal sebagai pelayan kafe.. ppft_  
Kaito: _mungkin kita perlu mengamati berbagai pelayan kafe.. siapa tahu kita bisa liat gin cosplay jadi pelayan.. atau mungkin dia aktor iklan shampoo :D_  
Conan: _ini ga lucu Kaito, takutnya mereka berpikir bahwa Kogoro-ojiisan entah bagaimana perlu diamati lagi kyk dulu, makanya dia kerja di situ, dan menjadi 'murid' paman.. mereka dulu bahkan pernah membidik kepalanya_  
Kaito: _wew.. ok._  
Kaito: _aku jadi ga nyaman tahu kamu tinggal di tempat yg dekat dgn member mereka_  
Conan: _tp aku ga bisa tiba-tiba pergi, malah mencurigakan nanti_  
Kaito: _hmm.. tidur gih, dah mlm, aku jg mau pulang_  
Conan: _tidur di kantor kepolisian -_- hati-hati di jalan.._  
Kaito: _itu saja?_  
Conan: _muach_  
Kaito: _hee :D mimpi indah sayang, muach, kalau bisa jgn penuhi kepalamu dgn amuro_  
Conan: _kalau bisa, maaf.._  
Kaito: _ga masalah, aku terbang dulu yah_  
Conan: _ok, hati-hati.._

Selalu.. Kaito akan selalu berhati-hati untuk bisa tetap kembali kepada Conan.. kepada Shinichi. Hanya saja kalau membalas pesan lagi bakal tidak ada habisnya nanti. Lagipula dari pesannya terlihat bahwa Conan sudah tidak fokus bertukar pesan dengannya, Conan hanya menanggapi seperlunya apa yang dia katakan. Tanpa ragu, Kaito tahu bahwa kepalanya penuh dengan Amuro, organisasi hitam, dan Haibara. Kaito tidak benar-benar menyukai hal ini, tapi.. memang beginilah Shinichi. Fokus pada kasus didepannya. Kaito tidak ingin protes dan mengubah hal itu. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal yang merusak kekasihnya seperti itu. Bagaimana pun, fokus pada hal terpenting di depan mata adalah hal yang benar.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sebenarnya bagiku review jauh lebih bernilai drpd sekedar dipencet favorite atau follow. Review itu berpengaruh positif dan signifikan terhadap semangat author, dan semangat author berpengaruh positif dan signifikan terhadap kecepatan update dan kelanjutan cerita (wkwk.. efek skripsi.. bisa dijadiin topik skripsi ini, coba aja pake itu sebagai hipotesis, datanya ngirim survey ke para author)

Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku merasa bahwa jumlah review setara sama jumlah orang yg baca. Aku bahkan pernah menghapus seluruh fic berchapter (di AO3) karena ga ada yg review, terasa seperti ga ada yg baca, jadi percuma. Cerita ini juga yg asli awalnya cuma aku post ke AO3, tapi ga ada yg review jadi aku post ke sini sekedar nyari review. Dan sequelnya sama sekali ga aku post ke sana (salah sendiri, pembaca di sana ga ada yg mau ngasih review, cuma klik kudos doang).

Okay, balik ngetik revisi lagi.. argh argh kapan beresnya, print 50+ halaman (dijilid juga!), dicoret-coret sama dosen pembimbing, benerin, print lagi, dicoret lagi, dst.. skripsi itu boros... mana berwarna pula grafik-grafiknya *grumbled*


	11. Chapter 11

Mystery Train: Planning

* * *

Disclaimer: ini hanya ceritaku menggunakan karakter yang dipinjam dari Aoyama Gosho

Warning:

\- rewriting kasus Mystery Train

\- sudut pandang campur aduk ga jelas

\- ga konsisten

\- singkatnya, ini fic gagal, tapi entah kenapa ada aja jiwa-jiwa tersesat yang klik favorit dan follow

\- sampai pengen di delet, tapi karena ada yg nunggu/suka jadi..

\- author memutuskan untuk tetep update ini dan jadiin fic ini sebagai tempat _ngawur_ , belajar, dan seneng-seneng aj

* * *

Subaru sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil membaca buku Sherlock Holmes yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan di rumah keluarga Kudo, sambil meminum Caffé Mocha hasil eksperimennya sendiri, saat bel di pintu depan rumah berbunyi. Hidup sendiri membuatnya menjadi sering bereksperimen dengan berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman. Dia meletakkan buku dan mug yang dipegangnya ke atas meja, lalu berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Dari balik pintu terdengar suara Conan yang dengan panik mengatakan, "Hei hei! Apa yang kamu lakukan, uugh. Tu- Mmmph!"

Reflek, Subaru langsung membuka pintu tanpa sempat mengintip dulu siapa yang berada di luar, dan syok berat begitu berhadapan dengan Bourbon yang sedang menggendong dan membekap Conan. "Selamat malam. Perkenalkan, namaku Amuro Tooru, anggota organisasi kriminal tempatmu menyusup beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi kau sudah mengenalku, kan? Akai Shuuichi dari FBI…" kata Bourbon sambil memasang ekspresi mata yang mengintimidasi, dan senyum lebar yang menunjukkan deretan gigi.

Tapi gigi itu segera menghilang, tergantikan senyum tajam yang menahan sakit. Rupanya Conan menendang perutnya. Tangan yang membekap mulut Conan jadi berpindah mengelus perut yang baru saja tersakiti.. Begitu bekapan di mulutnya terlepas, Conan langsung berkata, "Bukan, bukan. Dia Kaito," lalu memutar matanya, "ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu, jadi.." Conan menoleh ke Kaito, "Oi, turunkan aku!"

Bourbon palsu itu, _K_ _aito_ , menurunkan Conan yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, dan disusul oleh Kaito sambil berkata, "Hee.. kau punya poker face yang bagus, Subaru-san." Subaru menutup pintu. "Tapi aku masih bisa melihat bahwa ekspresimu sedikit berubah meski cuma sebentar," Kaito mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan, "Owww.." kakinya kena tendang. Dia menoleh dan melihat sang pelaku, Conan, berjalan menjauh begitu saja menuju dapur. Mungkin ingin membuat secangkir kopi. Mumpung ada kesempatan meminum minuman favoritnya. "Galaknya…"

Subaru tertawa kecil dengan tertahan. "Ah, maaf.. Interaksi kalian sangat menarik, jadi.."

"Oke, all is well.." Kaito membuka topeng wajah Amuro begitu saja, membuat wajah aslinya terlihat oleh Subaru. Yah, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah Kaito. Sebelumnya Kaito harus mengajari Subaru cara memakai topeng latex seperti ini, memberi contoh, mempraktekkannya, memberi instruksi sedetail mungkin untuk kenyamanan, keamanan, dan perawatan si topeng, berhubung Subaru harus mengenakan penyamarannya dalam durasi waktu yang sangat sangat lama. Dan berhubung Subaru adalah anggota FBI (yang pura-pura mati), Kaito tidak ingin susah payah menyembunyikan namanya dengan sia-sia. Berbeda dari Shinichi yang pada awalnya bertekad menyembunyikan nama aslinya dari Subaru, dan sia-sia, pada akhirnya ketahuan juga. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Subaru dari melakukan penyelidikannya sendiri dalam waktu luangnya yang terlalu banyak.

Kemudian Kaito menarik Subaru untuk berdiri di bawah sinar lampu. Dengan pencahayaan seterang mungkin, Kaito mencoba menemukan kekurangan pada penyamaran kepala 'Subaru', untuk jaga-jaga, siapa tahu ada. Tapi rupanya agen FBI ini dapat mempelajari sesuatu dengan cepat. Dia sudah bisa merawat dan mengenakan topengnya tanpa kesalahan. Jadi tidak ada kerusakan pada topeng latex buatannya yang bisa dilihat Kaito.

Tidak sampai satu menit, Kaito sudah mundur kembali mengambil jarak dari Subaru. Takut ada yang cemburu dan menendangnya lagi. Shinichi itu… tipe yang sangat mudah cemburu. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sendiri tahu bahwa Kaito sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan orang lain, tapi tetap saja.. kalau melihat Kaito terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, dia akan secara spontan langsung melakukan apapun untuk merusak suasana. _Cute_ _._ Seperti anjing kecil protektif yang siap menggigit.. tapi kenapa malah Kaito yang digigit. Nah, itu mungkin karena dia lumayan menaruh hormat pada Subaru. Kaito sendiri juga menghormati Subaru, meski sama sekali tidak ditunjukkannya.

Subaru, masih nerveous dengan pengetahuan Kaito dan Conan mengenai salah satu member organisasi dengan ranking yang cukup tinggi tersebut, memutuskan kembali ke ruang baca sebentar menjemput _mocha_ nya di ruangan baca sebelum menyusul dua orang itu ke dapur. Sepertinya mereka berniat membicarakan tentang Bourbon di meja di dapur. Meskipun sepertinya mereka belum benar-benar tahu dan yakin bahwa karakter yang ditunjukkan oleh KID di depan pintu tadi adalah Bourbon.

Sesampainya Subaru di dapur, dia melihat Conan dan Kaito ribut sendiri membuat minuman untuk masing-masing. Sepertinya, seperti biasa, Conan ingin kopi hitam dengan hanya sedikit gula, untuk itu dia harus mempertahankan gelasnya dari tangan usil Kaito yang ingin membuatnya lebih manis dengan menambahkan gula atau susu atau creamer atau coklat atau whipped cream atau permen atau sirup.. Padahal campuran apapun yang dibuat Kaito sebagai minumannya sendiri tidak pernah diprotes oleh Conan, bagaimanapun tidak biasanya campuran itu. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa. Subaru tidak ingin mendekat dan melihat minuman horror apa yang dibuat oleh Kaito. Syukurlah Subaru tidak terpengaruh terlalu banyak oleh jiwa eksperimental Kaito.

Subaru mencoba menarik perhatian mereka dan mengumumkan kehadiran dirinya. "Ehm.." mendapat tolehan kepala kedua rekan seperjuangannya yang juga memiliki dua identitas dan dua kehidupan yang berbeda seperti dirinya, "Tentang pemuda tadi, yang kalian anggap sebagai anggota organisasi-"

"Oh, Amuro Tooru? Dia 'murid' Paman Kogoro dan merupakan seorang pelayan di kafe Poirot," kata Kaito sambil berjalan menuju salah satu kursi dan duduk, "Kau mengenalnya?" Kaito memunculkan tiga mug kopi dalam berbagai racikan di atas meja. Tiga mug kopi panas yang telah dia curi, hilangkan, dan munculkan kembali. Subaru terkesan. Conan meraih mugnya dan memeriksa isinya dengan hati-hati.

"Hmm, lumayan.. Dia adalah Bourbon, dan untuk alasan tertentu, dia sangat membenciku," jawab Subaru.

"Dan dia kemungkinan besar adalah 'Akai yang bisu dan memiliki bekas luka bakar di wajah' yang pernah kalian temui," balas Kaito

"Kita mengasumsikan bahwa Bourbon ada di sini untuk menyelidiki kematian Akai," sambung Conan. "Tapi sekarang dia juga mengincar Haibara.." Conan mencicipi kopinya dengan satu sendok kecil terlebih dahulu. Entah Kaito sadar atau tidak, Conan jadi terbiasa meminum kopinya dengan lebih manis gara-gara berbagai bahan manis yang dimasukkan oleh Kaito. Karena, mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin 'kan Conan membuang hasil sentuhan tangan Kaito begitu. Tidak tega. Untungnya Kaito tidak pernah memasukkan bahan yang lebih sadis, seperti jus buah misalnya, atau sambal, atau garam, atau merica.. Hasilnya, tanpa ada Kaito pun Conan akan tetap membuat kopinya menjadi lebih manis ( _dengan gula_ ) ( _secara diam-diam_ ). Hmm, kali ini hanya susu yang dimasukkan.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa.. Dia tahu tentang Haibara?!"

"Tidak, tidak juga.. Dia hanya melihat video Haibara dalam wujud dewasanya sedang menolong teman-teman kecilku."

"Oh, kalau video itu aku juga sudah lihat. Dan aku menduga mereka akan berusaha menangkap Shiho di Kereta Misteri. Meski mereka tidak tahu Shiho sudah menjadi anak-anak, menjadi Haibara, aku sarankan agar kita mencegah Haibara untuk naik kereta itu. Takutnya akan ada anggota mereka yang mengenalinya ketika dia masih kecil."

"Aku sarankan agar Haibara tetap ikut. Kita jadikan kesempatan ini untuk membuat kematian palsu Miyano Shiho," kata Conan.

"Biarkan Haibara ikut," tambah Kaito. "Ketika tiba waktunya, kita sembunyikan dia, dan aku akan muncul sebagai Miyano Shiho."

"Tapi, Haibara sangat bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka. Dia mungkin akan sangat ketakutan berada di tempat seperti itu," protes Subaru.

"Tapi Vermouth tahu tentang Haibara. Dia pasti curiga kalau melihat Haibara sudah menjadi Shiho sejak awal naik kereta," tolak Conan. "Kau tahu cara kerjaku, Subaru-san, aku ingin agar mereka merasa seluruh rencana mereka berjalan dengan sukses. Dimana sebenarnya diam-diam kitalah yang sukses."

Subaru masih tidak yakin. Dengan sengaja membiarkan Haibara berada dekat dengan anggota organisasi kriminal itu.. Subaru masih khawatir meskipun akan ada dirinya sendiri, Shinichi, serta KID yang akan melindungi Haibara. Karena Haibara adalah.. Shiho adalah seseorang yang harus dia lindungi bagaimanapun caranya, walau harus mengorbankan nyawa.

"Jangan khawatir, Subaru-san.." Kaito mencoba menenangkan, "Haibara sama sekali tidak berada dalam bahaya. Hanya Vermouth yang tahu tentangnya, tapi dia tidak akan membunuh Haibara dalam wujud anak kecil begitu. Akulah yang akan diincar. Tapi tentang ketakutan yang akan dirasakan Haibara.. ini mungkin jahat, tapi, dia perlu merasakan dan menunjukkan perasaan takut itu, karena Vermouth pasti mengamatinya."

"Baiklah.." Subaru mengalah. "Jadi, semua orang di Kereta Misteri nanti akan berkenalan dengan Kuroba Kaito?" Conan juga menatap Kaito menanti jawabannya. Rupanya mereka berdua belum membicarakan hal ini.

"Tidak, itu tidak bisa," Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya, "karena semua cincin tiketnya sudah terjual habis. Jadi aku hanya akan bisa ikut naik jika aku menghalangi salah satu penumpang atau petugas untuk naik kereta itu dan menyamar menjadi orang itu."

Conan sama sekali tidak setuju. "Itu tindakan kriminalitas. Tindakan kriminalitasmu yang aku toleransi _hanya_ pencurian KID saja. Cari jalan masuk formal." Conan berpikir sebentar. " atau, kalaupun tidak formal, minimal jangan merugikan orang lain."

"Tapi, _sayangku_.." Subaru tidak mengerti tentang panggilan dari Kaito ini untuk Conan, hanya bercanda atau..? "Cincin tiketnya sudah habis. Jadi jalan formal tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan juga sudah melihat keretanya. Sama sekali tidak ada celah yang memungkinkanku untuk bisa bersembunyi sepenuhnya dalam waktu lama. Aku bisa saja sih masuk ke ruangan seseorang dan membius pemilik ruangan.." Conan mendelik ke Kaito. "Tapi kamu sama sekali tidak setuju," Kaito menghela nafas.

Conan berkedip, mengucapkan, "Oh, ada cara.." lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya. "Ibuku sangat memanjakanku hingga diluar batas kewajaran. Dan dia juga seperti ayahku, mengenal berbagai macam orang penting. Besar kemungkinan dia akan bisa mendapatkan cincin tiket itu untukku kalau aku memintanya," kata Conan sambil mendengarkan nada telepon yang tersambung..

* * *

"Halo, Kaa-san?"

"Kyaa, Shinichi! Kangen Mama, hm?"

"Err.. Tahu tentang Kereta Misteri, tidak?"

"Oh kereta itu.. ada apa dengan kereta itu Shin-chan?"

"Umm.. aku ingin ikut, tapi kehabisan tiket. Kaa-san bisa dapatkan cincin tiket itu untukku?"

"Shin-chan! ...kamu sudah punya pacar, ya?"

"HAH?"

"Mau bohong segala.."

"Eh.. apa sih, kaa-san?"

"Aku tahu kok kamu dan semua teman-temanmu sudah punya cincin tiket itu, bahkan Agasa-hakase dan keluarga Mouri juga dapat semua. Jadi kamu mau mencarikan cincin tiket untuk siapa hayooo? Mau kencan di kereta ya? Awww romantisnya, Shin-chan!"

"Ugh... tahu darimana kalau aku, dan semua teman-temanku, sudah punya cincin tiket itu?"

"Ayahmu itu penulis novel misteri terbaik di dunia tahu~ Jadi pemilik kereta itu, Suzuki Jirokichi, mengajak ayahmu untuk bekerja sama dan ikut memberikan saran kasus yang dapat dilakukan selama perjalanan. Dan untuk bahan Yuusaku dalam menyusun kasus, dia mendapatkan daftar para calon penumpang dari kereta itu."

"..."

"Jadi? Untuk siapa cincin tiket itu hayoo? Pasti orang yang sangat berharga ya~ sampai menghubungiku begini.. Pacar?"

"Ugh.. er.. i-iya.."

"KYAAAA, SHIN-CAN! AKU AKAN LANGSUNG PULANG SEKARANG JUGA! TUNGGU YA, SHINICHI~!"

"Eh...? OI, KAA-"

* * *

Yukiko menutup telepon dan langsung 'teleport' memeluk dan mencium Yuusaku. Yuusaku kaget sekali.

"Yuu-chan~ aku sendiri saja ya yang pulang ke Jepang. Kamu di sini saja, tidak usah ikut. Dan cincin tiket kereta misterimu aku bawa, oke?" Yukiko mencium suaminya kembali (yang masih syok) dan langsung pergi ke kamar menyambar koper yang telah disiapkan, lalu langsung menuju bandara.

Yusaku masih syok. _Apa yang barusan terjadi?_

* * *

Shinichi hampir yakin sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal dengan menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Sampai tanpa sengaja men- _summon_ ibunya begitu. Di sini juga ada Subaru yang bisa mendengar setiap perkataannya. Tapi ini karena dia tidak tega untuk tidak mengakui Kaito.. di depan Kaito sendiri.. kepada ibunya.

Setidaknya ekspresi Kaito sekarang sangat sepadan dengan apapun kegilaan yang akan dia hadapi.

* * *

Author's Note:

Uups, karena penulis ingin agar Yukiko baru tahu semua tentang Kaito&Conan serta tentang Subaru, jadi dia ga bisa seperti versi _canon_ dimana dia pulang setiap sekitar seminggu sekali untuk membantu penyamaran Subaru. Jadi perannya digantikan Kaito deh.

Jadi ga konsisten dengan timeline nya, terlalu sempit..

Tapi "timeline yang sempit" itu benar secara _canon_. Maksudku, secara canon, cerita detective conan juga punya timeline yang sangat sangat sempit.

Episode 266-268 adalah tanggal 14 Februari (kasus valentine), sebulan kemudian episode 608-609 tanggal 14 Maret (kasus white day)  
Padahal di episode 266-268 itu Conan masih mengira Akai adalah anggota organisasi hitam, lalu baru muncul Vermouth, Jodie, Araide (Vermouth), Kir, Eisuke, Akai 'mati', Subaru.. hanya dalam satu bulan. _sempit mana coba?_  
Bahkan di episode 589-590 sempet _time travel_ ke tanggal 10 Oktober (ultahnya Eri) -_-  
bahkan salju juga muncul beberapa kali diselingi beberapa musim panas..  
hanya dalam satu bulan..  
Author mencoba memahami timeline Detective Conan tapi.. nyerah! nyerah!


	12. Chapter 12

**Mystery Train: Interlude**

* * *

Disclaimer: para tokoh milik aoyama gosho, situasi sekarang milikku. Lagu juga bukan milikku, tapi entah milik siapa aku ga tau (cuma pernah denger lebih dari 6 tahun yang lalu di suatu radio)

Warning:

\- rewriting Mystery Train case  
\- nervous!kaito  
\- interlude : waktu istirahat, selingan musik, hiburan pendek diantara dua aksi / pertunjukan / performance untuk meringankan rasa bosan ketika menunggu. (Singkatnya: bonus tambahan ga penting)  
\- terinspirasi dari adanya review yang mengatakan bahwa dia suka smsan nya kaito dan conan  
\- karena ini adalah...

* * *

 _19.00 pm_

Kaito: _shinichi?  
_ Conan: _...  
_ Conan: _iya? tdi lgi makan  
_ Kaito: _tidak mau makan sambil smsan?  
_ Conan: _umm.. bukan gt jg sih, cuma tdi lgi sama ran dan kogoro-ojisan  
_ Kaito: _oh, ngerti ngerti.  
_ Kaito: _kabur dulu krn ga pgen ketahuan smsan sambil senyum2 sendiri? :3  
_ Conan: _-_- kirain ga bisa baca pikiranku?  
_ Kaito: _wkwk emang ga bisa kok  
_ Kaito: _itu krn aku jg gitu, makanya tau  
_ Kaito: _aku suka bacain sms2 mu di kls sambil senyum2 sndri, bkin kaget anak sekelas wkwk  
_ Conan: _karena senyummu mengerikan?  
_ Kaito: _eh, engga yaa.. senyumku kan penuh cinta. mrk cma heran.  
_ Conan: _he... jadi, ada masalah apa?  
_ Kaito: _umm.. ga ada apa2 kok  
_ Conan: _bohongnya  
_ Kaito: _kok tau sih? xD  
_ Conan: _kmu klo cuma sms iseng pasti manggilnya aneh2. tp ini td cuma 'shinichi'.. tp ga lgsg bilang ada apa..  
_ Kaito: _uhmm itu.. berdasarkan jadwal pesawat terbang, ibumu paling cepat akan terbang bbrp jam lagi, dan sampai di sini besok sore,  
_ Kaito: _maksudku, errr  
_ Kaito: _eh, kmu akan memperkenalkan aku ke ibumu tdk?  
_ Conan: _-..- tentu saja. dia sudah terlanjur tau klo aku pny pacar, jd.. dan kmu bukan pacar gelap tempat sekedar main2 atau apalah semacam itu, jd tentu saja  
_ Conan: _kmu khawatir krn ini?  
_ Conan: _aku serius dgnmu, kaito.. tentu saja aku akan memperkenalkanmu..  
_ Kaito: _/ iya tau.. tp bukan itu yg membuatku gugup.  
_ Kaito: _maksudku, justru krn itu.. aku gugup mau bertemu ibumu..  
_ Conan: _dia pasti menyukaimu kok :)  
_ Kaito: _shinichiii~ tapi aku ini aib  
_ Conan: _apanya. kaito.. kmu itu sempurna.  
_ Conan: _arrgh aku ga pinter dlm ngungkapin hal kyk gini, aku ga tau gmn bilangnya, tp.. ngerti kan?  
_ Conan: _bagiku, kmu segalanya  
_ Kaito: _uwaah shinichi :') iya tau, tapi maksudku, bagi ibumu..  
_ Kaito: _aku ini cowo.. gimana klo ibumu, misalnya, ingin cucu darimu? :'(  
_ Conan: _nah, jangan khawatir. dia itu bukan ibu2 yg normal. mungkin dia malah akan berpikir bahwa ini imut lucu atau semacam itu.. dan menggodaku habis2an.  
_ Kaito: _sungguh? kmu yakin sekali dia ga akan menentang?  
_ Conan: _yakiiiinnn  
_ Kaito: _kalau gitu, gmn dgn karakterku? kepribadianku? penampilanku? ap dia pny preferensi utk calon menantunya, lebih suka yg gmn gitu mungkin?  
_ Conan: _ahaha.. tampilkan dirimu sendiri kaito-ku sayang  
_ Kaito: _tapii.. X(  
_ Conan: _btw, drpd ini, ada yg lebih perlu kmu pikirin. ibuku mau kmu beritau ttg identitas KID tdk?  
_ Kaito: _huh, bner jg. baiknya gmn?  
_ Conan: _itu sepenuhnya keputusanmu  
_ Conan: _yg bs aku katakan hnylah bahwa, misalkan kmu mau beritahu dia, dia bisa jaga rahasia kok  
_ Kaito: _hmmhm kalau ga ngaku, bisa jadi dia bakal mikir aku pedophil :(  
_ Conan: _dan kalau ngaku, dia mungkin ngerti. minimal dia tau kalau kita dah berinteraksi sejak lama.  
_ Kaito: _hmmm..  
_ Kaito: _shinichi, udah dulu yah.. aku ada urusan :)  
_ Conan: _ya deh :(  
_ Kaito: _aihh kok jadi sedih, sini aku kirimin foto buku pelajaranku deh  
_ Conan: _aihh diganti buku pelajaran  
_ Kaito: _yeee, lha mau nya apa? cium nih :*  
_ Conan: _wkwk ga bisa, jauuh  
_ Kaito: _ya sih  
_ Conan: _cintamu berat di jarak :P  
_ Kaito: _mau aku terbang ke sana nih? :3  
_ Conan: _wah jangaan, aku mau diculik kaito toloong xD  
_ Kaito: _wah niat jahatku dah ketauan duluan :O kok bisa sih? kmu detektif terkenal ya~ yg paling ganteng, paling pinter~  
_ Kaito: _dan dicintai kaito dgn sepenuh hati ~_~  
_ Conan: _hee.. emg kaito siapa? sepertinya penting bgt? :d  
_ Kaito: _ssst ini rahasia antara kita berdua aj ya o(^^o) kaito itu sbnernya...KAITO KID!  
ahahah udah sana katanya ada urusan, fotoin soal PR mu aj  
_Kaito: _dah nih, sampai jumpa lgi, my darling :*  
_ Conan: _dadaah kaito :*_

Hehh, ada-ada saja. Memikirkan seorang Kaito KID jadi takut hanya karena mau bertemu ibu Shinichi. Conan tau juga bahwa KID hanya karakter fiksi ciptaan ayahnya Kaito, dan Kaito tidak benar-benar arogan seperti KID. Tapi tetap saja, seharusnya butuh seseorang dengan tingkat percaya diri tertentu untuk bisa memerankan dengan KID dengan baik.

Tapi.. Kaito jadi nervous begitu karena demi Shinichi/Conan, benar-benar ingin direstui. Dan sekarang sepertinya sudah kembali tenang hanya dengan smsan dengannya.. Conan jadi merasa jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi, semakin dalam, pada Kaito.

* * *

 _02.00 am_

Kaito: _shinichi..?  
_ Conan: _hmm..?  
_ Kaito: _lho blum tidur?  
_ Conan: _terbangun.. kmu sndri blm tdur?  
_ Kaito: _abis maling :p  
_ Conan: _-_-  
_ Kaito: _yee ga boleh protes lho, udah merestui kerjaanku itu kok ╮(╯▽╰)╭  
_ Conan: _iyaa iyaa, jadi ada apa?  
_ Kaito: _nama ibu kmu ada di daftar nama penumpang pesawat yg mendarat pagi ini nih..  
_ Conan: _oh  
_ Kaito: _shinichiii~! masih ngantuk yah? yaudah deh tidur lgi aj gpp -,-  
_ Conan: _lgi jalan keluar..  
_ Kaito: _kemana?_

 _Conan calling..._

"Hey, kamu nelpon darimana ini?"

"Dari ruangan kantor detektif paman," jawab Conan sambil membuka salah satu jendela dan duduk dibawahnya, "ada apa tadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, hanya.. aku hanya gugup, ibumu akan datang 5 jam lagi"

"Hmm.."

"Kalau.." Kaito terhenti, "Tidak, tidak.."

Wew, ini agak memalukan, tapi Kaito sedang tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Jadi Conan juga akan menjadi tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. "Sayang.. Ada apa? Hmm? Apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Aku.. mmm.. Kamu terus-terusan bilang bahwa ibumu akan menyukaiku. Tapi bagaimana kalau.. Misal nih ya, misal! Misalkan ibumu ternyata tidak menyukaiku dan tidak setuju..? Bagaimana?

"Apapun pendapatnya tidak akan membuatku meninggalkanmu."

"Shinichi, kamu mau melawan orangtua?"

Duh, sepertinya itu jawaban yang salah, berhubung Kaito sangat menjunjung tinggi _kedua_ orangtuanya (meskipun salah satunya sudah meninggal). Kalau begitu.. "Kalau begitu, kita berdua akan berusaha membuatnya bisa menyukai dan menerimamu, bagaimana?"

"Thanks, Shinichi.." suara Kaito terdengan lega.

"Apapun untukmu.. Jadi.. masih gugup?"

"Sedikit.."

"Yaampun, Kaito.." Benar rupanya, Kaito masih gugup. Setidaknya dengan ditelpon begini Conan berharap semoga suaranya bisa membuat Kaito jadi lebih tenang. Dan tidak ada salahnya didukung dengan logika. "Aku yakin deh, kamu sudah mencari tau segala hal tentang ibuku yang bisa kamu dapatkan."

"Iya."

"Aku juga yakin kamu sudah memahaminya sampai bahkan bisa menyamar menjadi dia dengan sempurna." Perlahan Conan berusaha mengembalikan sisi logis Kaito, "Kamu pasti sudah bisa memahami karakternya, cara berpikirnya, penentuan keputusannya.."

"Nggak sejauh itu, aku harus melakukan investigasi sendiri langsung kepadanya untuk bisa sampai sejauh itu. Tapi, yah.. aku paham maksudmu.."

"Hmm, lalu?"

"Sepertinya ibumu memang tidak akan langsung menolakku mentah-mentah sih.."

"Nah, lalu apa yang membuatmu khawatir sampai seperti ini?"

"Umm.. Setiap kali aku melihat foto ibumu.. yang terbayang di kepalaku hanya ibumu yang memarahiku dengan wajah yang menyeramkan?"

"Hah?"

"Sebelum kamu tanya, aku juga tidak tahu.."

"Hee.. Mungkin jauh di masa lalu, mungkin saat masih kecil, kamu pernah dimarahi oleh orang dengan wajah yang mirip dengan ibuku?" atau mungkin memang ibunya sendiri yang memarahi Kaito? Mungkinkah dulu ibunya pernah bertemu Kaito? Mungkinkah Shinichi kecil dulu juga pernah bertemu Kaito?

"Iya mungkin.."

"Jadi.. mau bagaimana?"

"Aku mau menjemput ibumu di bandara aja yah? Mau berusaha tampak sebagai anak baik nih"

"Ciee.. yang mau berusaha merebut hati calon mertua.." Senyum dalam suara Kaito juga membuat Conan jadi ikut tersenyum.. "Yasudah, tidur sana. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi ini."

"Ga bisa tidur~"

"Lah.."

"Nina boboin dong, nyanyiin.."

Conan memutar matanya, "Yang ada malah kmu bakal terganggu dan makin ga bisa tidur,"

"Salah.. Aku menyukaimu, Shinichi. Aku suka apapun tentangmu.. Aku juga menyukai suaramu, bahkan nyanyianmu juga. Mau jelek ataupun bagus, aku tetap suka. Apapun yang kamu lakukan selalu membuatku membuatku merasa sangat bangga.." dan Kaito juga berbicara begitu dengan suara yang terdengar _sangat bangga_. Sepertinya Conan duduk diam dan bernafas saja sudah membuatnya bangga..

"..." _Jadi speechless.._

"Halo..?"

"Eh.. Umm.. Aku juga, sama.. Apapun tentangmu.. Aku suka semua.. Apapun yang kamu lakukan juga.. Itu.. Saking sukanya, sampai membuatku serasa jatuh cinta lagi, berulang-ulang, ss-semakin.. err.."

"Pft eheheh.. Shinichi, abis nelen novel romance darimana? Perasaan ga ada deh novel yang belepotan gitu,"

"Zzzz diketawain,"

"Hehe.. Tapi makasih lho, dah nelen novel.. untukku?"

"Aku ga nelen novel!" Conan hampir ingin Kaito ada agar dia bisa menunjukkan ekspresi yang ngambek tanpa peduli mukanya yang masih memerah malu.

"Yaudah, mana dong lagunya,"

"Masih inget aj..."

"Nyanyi nyanyi.. ?"

"Arrgh, yaudah yaudah. Resiko tanggung sendiri."

*Kaito memencet tombol rekam di hpnya*

menanti fajar berkawan angin malam  
didalam hening kenang segala pesona  
waktu berlalu membina kita sudah  
terbersit senyum yang kan selalu tercipta

kehadiranmu didalam hari-hariku  
telah beri cahaya bagi kalbu  
tak cukup kata ungkapkan segala rasa  
hanyalah terima kasih 'tuk segalanya

* * *

Author's Note:

Karena ini adalah chapter hadiah terakhir...

(para pembaca: APPHHUUAAAAAA!?)

wkwkwk, hadiah terakhir dari laptopku kawan-kawan. chapter selanjutnya akan ada lagi tapi setelah author mendapatkan laptop baru.  
Jadi ceritanya, laptop author sakit nih, sampai ada hitungan mundur menuju kematiannya segala. dibawa ke service center, lalu ke tukang service dipinggir jalan, dan akhirnya ga terselamatkan lagi..  
Chapter ini diketik dengan sisa-sisa nafas terakhirnya, lalu disimpen di hp, di baca ulang dan edit di hp, trus sekarang di upload di warnet.

Terimakasih laptop sudah menemani masa-masa kuliah.  
Masa-masa penuh perjuangan ngerjain skripsi dengan darah dan air mata.  
Selamat jalan..  
Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, my dear...  
(Author nya stress ya? iya!)

(Btw, harusnya yg diupdate tuh giliran fic yg mmorpg, setelah itu yg time travel, setelah itu baru yg ini lagi. _But, i'm feeling kaicon-deprived, so... :p_ sampai jumpa lagi setelah author punya laptop lagi)


	13. Chapter 13

Mystery Train: Galau?

* * *

Disclaimer: punya siapa hayoo

Warning:  
\- itu.. author yang galau nentuin judul apa  
\- H-1 Mystery Train (rewrite)  
\- nervous!conan  
\- author tidak pernah ke bandara _..uups_

* * *

Pada akhirnya Conan ikut menemani Kaito ke bandara pagi-pagi, masih gelap, sama-sama kurang tidur. Duduk berdua agak jauh dari orang lain di kursi panjang. Conan bersandar pada pegangan tangan kursi dan sandaran kursi. Kaito bersandar pada sandaran kursi dan Conan, sambil memeluknya menjadikannya semacam bantal, tentu saja setelah mengatur posisinya sedemikian rupa agar tidak membuat Conan merasa tidak nyaman. Sama-sama menutup mata.

"Gimana ini.. di rumah ada Subaru-san.."

"Hmmm, ibumu tidak tahu kamu meminjamkan rumah ke Subaru-san?"

"Tahu. Tapi dia tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Subaru-san."

"Oh.." Apa Shinichi juga seperti Kaito, yang tidak ingin melibatkan ibunya dalam bahaya dan kerumitan ini?, pikir Kaito. "Mau aku membawa pulang ibumu untuk menginap di rumahku saja?"

"Heh.. daripada membawa pulang ibuku, apa tidak ingin membawa pulang aku saja?"

"Hmmm~" Kaito masih menutup mata, tapi jadi berkurang ngantuknya, dan semakin memeluk Conan sambil tersenyum. "Boleh?"

Conan menoleh untuk memberikan pandangan datar pada Kaito, yang tentu saja sama sekali tidak melihat. Akhirnya dia hanya menghela nafas, dengan tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa, hm?" Kaito ingin sekali mengecup kepala yang sudah begitu dekat dengannya begini, menenangkan Conan. Tapi ini tempat umum. Karenanya dia jadi tetap menutup mata. Takut tergoda.

"Kenapa sih, kamu menawarkan diri untuk.. besok.."

"Karena aku ingin, dan lagipula hanya aku yang bisa."

"Tidak juga. Kamu bisa membuat topeng Haibara, dan Hakase bisa membuat alat pengubah suara dengan suara Haibara."

"Repot sekali.. Dan kalau alat yang kamu maksud itu choker pengubah suara, maka itu tidak bisa. Alat itu pada awalnya sengaja dikembangkan untuk membantu Subaru-san, kan? Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan waktu itu? Sebulan?"

"Kalau hanya mengulang pasti lebih cepat."

"Iya, tapi tidak mungkin jadi hanya dalam dua hari, Shinichi~." Akhirnya Kaito mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk hanya mengecup puncak kepala Conan.

Conan terdiam, malu. Oke, dia mengakui dalam hati bahwa Kaito benar. Dan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak rasional ..dan Kaito pasti sudah tau meski Conan tidak bilang. Kaito bahkan menganggap ini menggemaskan hingga mengecupnya begitu. Tapi ini serius.. "Hey, Kaito?"

"Iyah?"

"Mereka suka menembak.."

"Aku sudah terbiasa ditembaki," kata Kaito sambil mengamati sekeliling dengan diam-diam. _Bagus, dengan volume suara dan jarak seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa mendengar._

"Pakai rompi anti pelurumu."

"Aku tidak akan bisa meniru bentuk tubuh Haibara kalau memakai yang seperti itu."

"Ap-"

Berhubung Conan agak mengeraskan suaranya, Kaito langsung menyela. "Sssh, tenang. Aku sudah pernah ditembaki dengan membabi buta beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada yang kena. Jadi, percaya padaku, oke?"

Conan hanya menghela nafas lagi. "Kalau begitu, letakkan batu yang terakhir kamu curi waktu itu di depan jantungmu.. ok?"

"Oke."

"Mereka juga suka menggunakan bom."

Kali ini Kaito terdiam sebentar. "Akan selalu ada pengalaman pertama untuk segala sesuatu."

"Belum pernah berurusan dengan bom?"

"Tentu saja pernah," kata Kaito dengan nada yang tersinggung. " Bom asap? Bom gas tidur? Bom cahaya? Hehehe.."

"Kaito. Aku serius."

"Oke. Aku akan memeriksa keberadaan bom di sana nanti ketika ada waktu luang."

"Bawa Subaru-san bersamamu."

"Hmm mmh."

"Bagaimana dengan.. Akako? Dia biasa memperingatkanmu ketika akan ada bahaya yang mengancammu, kan? Apa kamu mendengar peringatan seperti itu darinya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku yakin itu tidak akan berguna. Aku selalu mengabaikannya dan pada akhirnya aku selalu selamat."

"..Tapi nanti kalau dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu, dengarkan, ok? Beritahu aku juga."

"Baiklaah.."

"Lalu.. ini lencana detektif cilik, untukmu," kata Conan sambil merogoh saku jaketnya.

"Untukku?"

"Sebenarnya itu punyaku. Nanti aku akan ke rumah Hakase untuk mengambil lencana cadangan, lalu kalau ada kesempatan kita tukar," kata Conan sambil menyerahkan lencananya.

"Hmm, untuk apa? Komunikasi?" Tanya Kaito sambil mengamati lencana itu. "Berdasarkan jangkauan bukankah handphone jauh lebih baik? Fitur handphone juga lebih banyak.."

"Di situ ada pemancarnya. Aku akan bisa mengetahui lokasimu kapanpun dengan kacamataku, kalau terjadi apa-apa.."

Kali ini giliran Kaito yang menghela nafas. "Shinichi.. Aku tahu, ini adalah karaktermu, atau semacam itu, untuk sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal pesimis. Karena takut membuat orang lain khawatir? Padahal dari ucapanmu jelas sekali bahwa kamu memikirkan hal-hal buruk.. Aku jadi agak kesal.."

Conan jadi langsung menoleh ke arah Kaito sambil melepaskan pelukan dengan kaget, membuat Kaito melihat wajah yang merasa bersalah dan menyesal yang berkata, "A.. M-maaf.. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud memikirkan hal-hal buruk terjadi padamu."

Ekspresi kaget Kaito jadi melembut, lalu dia memiringkan badan agar bisa menghadap Conan sekaligus menutup garis pandang orang lain dari mereka, dengan sebelah tangan menahan pada sandaran kursi agar posisi stabil, dan sebelah tangan lagi meraih pipi Conan. "Bukan itu maksudku, sayang. Aku hanya kesal karena.. Aku bukan 'orang lain', Shinichi. Kamu bisa menyampaikan apapun padaku. Meskipun itu hanya ketakutan tanpa alasan atau apapun. Aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu, kalau boleh? Aku ingin kamu tidak memperlakukanku seperti orang lain. Tidak usah tampil sempurna di depanku sambil menyembunyikan kecemasan di hati.. Yah, kalau kamu mau," Kaito menambahkan dengan senyum lembut, "Aku tidak memaksa."

"Oh," Conan mengedipkan mata dengan cepat dan menunduk, "Yeah, kamu benar." Conan menyandarkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada dada Kaito, termasuk kepalanya. Membuat Kaito tidak bisa menyentuh pipi Conan dengan nyaman lagi, membuat Kaito jadi beralih membelai belakang kepala Conan. Conan jadi agak kesal dengan tubuhnya yang kecil begini, dia hanya bisa pasrah dimanjakan oleh Kaito, tidak bisa benar-benar membalas dengan perlakuan yang sama.. Tangannya tidak sampai.. "Kamu bukan orang lain. Sama sekali bukan. Kamu lebih seperti bagian dari diriku. Bahkan mungkin sebagian besar dari diriku. Karena kamu jauh lebih penting daripada diriku sendiri.. Karena itu.. Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu.. Kalau begitu.. Bagaimana aku akan hidup?"

"Shinichi.." Baru kali ini Kaito sadar betapa cinta bisa sangat mengerikan. Dia sangat senang, tentu, mengetahui bahwa cintanya terbalaskan dengan begitu besar. Tapi, mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang tidak akan bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa kehadiran dirinya.. Apalagi itu adalah seseorang yang paling disayanginya.. Sekarangpun Kaito bisa melihat dengan jelas, jika dia mati, kekasihnya yang begitu berharga ini mungkin akan mengurung diri dan menangis selama mungkin, mungkin juga tanpa makan, hanya akan keluar dan melanjutkan hidup ketika sudah yakin bisa berekspresi dengan normal, meski mungkin datar, dan melakukan berbagai hal berbahaya yang lebih seperti bunuh diri karena tingkat keselamatan yang rendah.. Ini terlalu mengerikan.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga diri ini dengan jauuuhh lebih baik lagi, lebih berhati-hati. Aku janji. Karena diri ini adalah dirimu," kata Kaito sambil nyengir, sambil menarik-narik sudut bibir Conan yang mendongak memandangnya, membuatnya tertular ikut nyengir. _Tapi, Shinichi.. Meskipun suatu saat misalkan aku mati lebih dulu darimu, aku akan tetap berada disisimu. Karena itu, tetaplah hidup dengan baik._ Tapi ini bukan hal yang tepat untuk dikatakan sekarang. Takut malah membuat Conan semakin panik. "Jadi, kita memiliki resolusi yang sama? Hanya kematian yang akan bisa memisahkan kita? Hee.." Tiba-tiba ide kehidupan immortal menjadi terlihat menarik. _Kalau bisa hidup berdua dengan Shinichi.._

Kaito berniat menggoda, tapi Conan sama sekali tidak menjadi salah tingkah, justru jadi terlihat sedikit sedih. "Kita benar-benar menjalani hidup dengan jalan yang berbahaya, ya.. Kematian bisa datang kapan saja, dengan menjadikan organisasi kriminal yang kejam menjadi musuh.."

"Kalau begitu, mau pergi meninggalkan segalanya?"

Conan menggeleng.

"Hmm.. Kita akan hidup. Hidup bersama dengan umur panjang hingga tua berdua.. dan bahagia. Aku janji."

Conan tertawa kecil, "Bisa-bisanya ada orang menjanjikan hal yang sangat tidak pasti begitu.."

"He, setidaknya itu bisa membuatmu tertawa. Jadi bagiku ini adalah kalimat terbaikku! Sejak kita datang di sini."

"Hmph, bagiku itu justru kalimat paling bodoh tanpa dasar, makanya jadi tertawa ..tapi akan bagus sekali kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Sungguh. Aku harap itu yang akan terjadi." Terdengar bunyi _piip piip_ berkali-kali dan ada sinar merah kecil yang berkedip di jam tangan Kaito. Mengagetkan mereka berdua. "...apa itu?"

"Alarm. Pesawat ibumu akan mendarat 30 menit lagi."

"Hmm.."

"Oke. Jadi lencana ini aku bawa nih." Kaito mengantongi lencena itu setelah melihat Conan mengangguk, lalu bersiap berdiri. "Yuk, bangun-bangun. Kita ke toliet, cuci muka biar segar. Lalu ke gerbang penjemputan untuk menjemput ibumu."

"Eeh? Sekarang? Ibuku tidak akan keluar sampai lebih dari sejam lagi, tau."

Kaito nyengir, "Untuk jaga-jaga saja, sayangku. Siapa tahu nanti di jalan ada apa-apa. Misalnya, tiba-tiba ada yang menjerit melihat mayat?" Kaito menerima tatapan antara galak, datar, dan pasrah yang dengan keras mengatakan ' _Nyindir, ya?'_ tanpa suara. Tapi bagi Kaito itu justru terlihat imut. "Yuk, aku gendong.. Mau digendong di depan, atau samping, atau di punggung, atau di bahuku?"

"Buru-buru sekali.." Conan terdiam sebentar sambil masih duduk di kursi. "Di depan itu gimana?"

"Dibopong. Seperti puteri. Atau pengantin wanita," kata Kaito dengan nada yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia ingin Conan memilih yang ini, dan dia tahu bahwa Conan tahu keinginan Kaito. Tapi Kaito juga tahu bahwa Conan tahu bahwa itu hanya keinginan spontan tidak serius yang tidak memandang tempat maupun waktu. Dengan kata lain, bisa dilakukan kapan saja. Seperti game dengan informasi sempurna. Sama sekali tidak mengherankan jika pemain (Conan) bisa mengambil rute paling aman dengan tenang. Tindakan Conan itu logis, sistematis, dan pasti (meski tidak 100% lurus dengan hukum, asal bisa menangkap penjahat). Tindakan Conan sesuai dengan perkiraan Kaito. Conan memilih turun dan mulai jalan sendiri. Bahkan pandangan memelas Kaito pun tidak akan mempan, karena Conan tahu bahwa dia tidak benar-benar serius.

Pikiran dan perasaan Kaito kurang lebih bisa dipahami oleh Conan setelah begitu banyak waktu berlalu. Conan belajar untuk memahaminya. Tapi tindakan Kaito? Dewa pun tidak mungkin bisa tahu 100%. Conan sendiri yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa memperkirakan –bahkan kemungkinan besar – tindakan Kaito. Itu mustahil. Dia hanya bisa kaget ketika dari belakang, Kaito tetap saja mengangkatnya, melingkarkan tangannya di perut dan dada Conan. Kaito menggendong sembari mendekap Conan di depan dadanya. Conan pasrah. Karena.. menolak Kaito? _Itu juga sangat, sangat mustahil._

* * *

Author's Note:

\- Karena author pernah membaca bahwa Aoyama Gosho membuat apapun yang tidak bisa dikatakan oleh Conan jadi dikatakan oleh Haibara. Author jadi baru sadar bahwa Conan sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal pesimis.

\- Kaito mudah memperkirakan tindakan Conan, tapi sulit memahami perasaan ataupun pikiran (Conan-nya sendiri aja seringkali ga paham).  
Sebaliknya, Conan kurang lebih bisa memahami pikiran maupun perasaan Kaito (kadang salah, dia masih belajar), tapi sama sekali ga bisa memperkirakan tindakan Kaito.  
Cute? :3

\- Btw, author jadi terbayang klo misal Kaito mati..  
Ketik, ga, ketik, ga, ketik, ga, tapi udah aku ketik setengah :v


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter yang Tidak Pernah Terjadi

A Ghostly Embrace

* * *

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama's

Warning:  
\- Chapter ini tidak pernah terjadi  
\- terinspirasi dari pikiran Kaito di chapter sebelumnya (seandainya dia matipun dia akan tetap menemani shinichi, jadi hiduplah dengan baik)  
\- ini terlalu sedih, jadi diketik seperti ringkasan aja tanpa detail (tapi author dengan kejam masih ngasih detail di adegan terakhir xP )  
\- angst. saran: jangan dibaca di tempat umum, baca saat sendirian (awas nangis :v )

* * *

Hampir semua orang tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya Shinichi selama hampir dua tahun sejak kelas dua SMA. Hanya tahu bahwa dia tiba-tiba muncul kembali setelah sukses menghancurkan sebuah organisasi kriminal internasional bersama FBI, CIA, serta kepolisian rahasia Jepang. Namun bukan ini yang membuat semua orang heran, tetapi perubahan pada karakter Shinichi yang sangat drastis.

Shinichi yang dulu sangat sombong dan suka membual. Sangat memandang tinggi dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya hal ini didukung oleh kemampuannya yang memang luar biasa, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya. Apalagi, banyak orang yang terbantu oleh kemampuan analisisnya.

Shinichi yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda. Dia menjadi lebih ramah.. tapi hanya beberapa orang yang peka yang bisa melihat, bahwa dibalik senyum ramah yang palsu itu, dia terlihat sangat hancur. Tetapi emosi palsu yang dia tunjukkan, maupun hati hancur yang dia sembunyikan, akan menghilang tanpa bekas ketika dia sedang menyelediki kasus, menolong korban, mengejar dan menangkap penjahat. Mungkin karena situasi-situasi tersebut membuatnya melupakan sejenak tragedi apapun yang telah melukainya sedemikian parah. Mungkin karena itulah dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya sebanyak mungkin untuk bekerja.

Yang mengkhawatirkan, bukan hanya cara dia mengalokasikan waktu yang dia miliki. Namun juga resolusi menakutkan yang terlihat di matanya ketika menolong korban maupun memburu penjahat. Seperti resolusi yang dibuat atas dasar pengalaman traumatis yang membuatnya langsung bergerak.. tanpa peduli pada keselamatan diri sendiri. Langsung menerjang maju tanpa peduli senjata apapun yang dimiliki penjahat, tanpa peduli meski dia sendiri tidak memiliki senjata maupun bantuan. Dan berakhir menjadi pasien langganan rumah sakit. Pihak kepolisian sudah menegur perilakunya yang cenderung membahayakan nyawanya sendiri itu, tapi diabaikan oleh Shinichi. Akhirnya, pihak kepolisian menugaskan beberapa anggota kepolisian untuk menjadi bodyguard Shinichi.

Meski tidak ada yang tahu penyebab berubahnya Shinichi, berbagai petunjuk yang mungkin relevan dengan misteri ini. Diantaranya yaitu, kebiasaan barunya yang suka menyimpan beberapa tangkai mawar di mejanya. Memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Membelai kelopaknya dengan mata yang penuh kasih sayang sekaligus kesedihan mendalam. Petunjuk lain adalah, bisikan ringan dari bibirnya yang kadang terdengar ketika dia mengira tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, ketika dia mengira tidak ada yang mendengarnya. _Maaf, Kaito.._ Dan terakhir, Nakamori-keibu. Dia kerap menjenguk Shinichi ketika dia masuk rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang tahu persis bagaimana inspektur itu bisa mengenal Shinichi. Penjelasan yang didapatkan terlalu bias. Satu hal yang pasti, Nakamori-keibu, dan mungkin juga putrinya serta Hakuba yang kadang juga datang, tahu sesuatu.

* * *

Ini menyakitkan untuk Kaito, melihat Shinichi seperti ini, setiap hari. Dia bahkan memiliki satu kamar di rumahnya yang selalu terkunci agar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa masuk. Ruangan yang yang sepenuhnya didedikasikan untuk Kaito. Untuk mereka berdua. Ada berbagai bunga yang dijaga agar tetap segar, berbagai peralatan sulap, hadiah-hadiah yang memiliki kenangan mereka, foto-foto dan rekaman mereka, lengkap dengan altar untuk mendoakan yang sudah meninggal. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, dia tidak bisa menyimpan kenangan yang berhubungan dengan KID di sana. Sebagai gantinya, dia membingkai artikel tentang pencurian KID terhadap menara jam Ekoda, karena itu adalah pertama kalinya Shinichi melakukan kontak dengan Kaito meski secara tidak langsung. Dia juga membingkai artikel tentang pencurian KID terhadap Black Star milik keluarga Suzuki, karena itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka berdua berinteraksi. Kedua bingkai tersebut dia pasang di ruang tamu tanpa peduli apa yang mungkin dipikirkan oleh orang lain yang melihat. Kemudian dia juga membingkai foto yang diambil oleh Haibara ketika Kaito dan Conan tertidur di rumah profesor Agasa, karena itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Bingkai ini dia pasang di samping tempat tidurnya.

Shinichi.. setiap hari masuk dan mengunci diri di ruangan ini, meski sama sekali tidak berdoa. Sejak awal dia memang tidak terlalu religius. Dan lagipula, dia tahu bahwa Kaito ada di sana, jadi tidak tahu harus berdoa bagaimana. Pada akhirnya dia hanya merawat kebersihan kamar itu sambil berbicara sendiri, mengatakan apapun yang ingin dia katakan pada Kaito. Tahu bahwa Kaito mendengarkan. Ini menjadi ruangan bagi Shinichi untuk melarikan diri dari dunia nyata. Menjadi ruangan dimana Kaito – kurang lebih, terasa hidup kembali. Menjadi ruangan dimana dia bisa meruntuhkan segala kepura-puraan. Menjadi ruangan tempat dia menunjukkan secara terbuka betapa terlukanya dia.. sambil meminta maaf pada Kaito karena harus melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Meminta maaf karena hanya dia yang tidak memenuhi janji. Maaf, karena meskipun dia tahu juga bahwa Kaito sama sekali tidak meninggalkannya, dia tetap tidak bisa hidup dengan baik..

Tapi Shinichi.. akan selalu menjadi terlihat jauh lebih tenang ketika Kaito mendekat kepadanya. Sepertinya entah bagaimana dia bisa merasakan keberadaan Kaito. Membuat Kaito menjadikan hal ini – berada dalam jarak sedekat mungkin dengan Shinichi – menjadi kewajiban yang akan selalu dilakukannya. Pada akhirnya, Kaito berpikir bahwa mungkin, mungkin.. mungkin justru keberadaan dirinyalah yang selalu hadir di sisi Shinichi, bahkan meski dalam wujud sebagai hantu, yang membuat Shinichi tetap memusatkan seluruh hidupnya pada Kaito.

Kaito memutuskan untuk pergi sejauh mungkin hingga dia tidak dapat melihat Shinichi lagi, agar dia tidak tergoda untuk mendekat lagi. Agar Shinichi dapat _move on_ dengan hidupnya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya Shinichi tetap memusatkan hidupnya pada seseorang yang sudah meninggal. Kaito hanya ingin agar Shinichi bahagia..

* * *

Di malam ketika Kaito meninggalkan Shinichi, Shinichi bermimpi tentang masa lalu. Tentang saat-saat terakhir Kaito di pelukannya.

 _Shin-chan.. kenapa menangis? Aku.. aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih karena aku. Apalagi menangis.. Ayahmu akan membunuhku kalau tahu. Hehe.. tapi sepertinya dia tidak perlu repot-repot lagi melakukan itu.. Senang bisa berguna untuknya.._

 _Hei, hei. Kenapa semakin menangis.. Tersenyumlah, Shinichi.. Aku sangat ingin membahagiakanmu, kamu tahu.. Apa aku segagal itu?_

 _Bagus.. itu senyum yang tampan. Meski sedikit dikacaukan oleh air matamu.. Sayang.. aku tidak bisa menghapuskan air matamu untukmu.. Aku tidak bisa, menggerakkan tanganku.._

 _Oh, terima kasih.. sudah membantu tanganku.. untuk menghapus.. air matamu.._

 _Tetaplah tersenyum, okay?_

 _Aku.._

 _Senang bisa bertemu denganmu.._

 _I love you.._

Shinichi terbangun dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Mengusapnya, dan sambil tersenyum bersalah mengatakan maaf pada Kaito karena harus melihat ini, mengatakan bahwa entah kenapa dia memimpikan.. dan tiba-tiba Shinichi terdiam di tengah perkataannya. Menyadari dengan perasaan yang tercekam oleh ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa merasaka keberadaan Kaito di dekatnya.

Dalam panik, Shinichi langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menelusuri seluruh jalan dan ruangan di rumahnya sambil memanggil-manggil Kaito. Hingga setiap sudut rumahpun dia hampiri. Tapi dia tetap tidak merasakan keberadaan Kaito. Dia juga memutari halaman depan hingga belakang rumahnya. Tetap tidak ketemu. Dia bahkan juga menelusuri setiap jengkal tanah dan lantai di rumah Profesor Agasa. Dalam panik tetap memanggil-manggil Kaito. Tidak mempedulikan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Haibara dan Profesor. Dia tidak bisa mendengar mereka. Dia hanya ingin menemukan Kaito.

Pada akhirnya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Kaito di sekitar rumahnya. Dengan perasaan yang kacau dan tangan yang gemetar, dia mengganti bajunya. Berjalan dengan langkah yang hampir tidak bisa dia rasakan. Tidak sabar pada gerakan tubuhnya yang terlalu lambat sementara pikirannya sudah kemana-mana dengan panik, dia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah Kaito. Sesampainya di sana, dia kembali mencari-cari Kaito sambil menahan air mata yang mulai terasa terkumpul di matanya. Dia sudah lama tidak menangis. Dia menyalahkan mimpi yang menghampirinya sebelum ini.

Kaito tidak ada di rumahnya. Kaito tidak ada di rumah Aoko. Kaito tidak ada di menara jam Ekoda. Kaito tidak ada di taman bermain Ekoda. Kaito tidak ada di Blue Parrot. Kaito tidak ada di Tropical Land. Kaito tidak ada di makamnya.. Bahkan juga tidak di makam ayahnya.. Shinichi terduduk lemas.. Kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya setelah berlarian ke sana ke mari. Menundukkan kepala sambil menutup muka dengan tangannya dan berpikir keras di samping makam ayah Kaito, Shinichi memikirkan segala macam tempat yang berhubungan dengan Kaito yang mungkin terlewatkan. Dia pun memaksa dirinya untuk kembali berdiri, berjalan keluar kembali ke mobil, menuju panggung tempat pertunjukkan terakhir Kuroba Toichi. Kaito juga tidak ada di sana..

Dalam beberapa hari berikutnya Shinichi masih berkeliaran ke semua tempat yang dia tahu pernah dikunjungi oleh Kaito, sambil berharap bahwa Kaito akan kembali dengan sendirinya. Tetapi usaha maupun harapannya kandas. Beberapa minggu berlalu. Shinichi mulai mencari tempat-tempat yang dirumorkan berhantu. Dia mengunjungi semua tempat angker yang bisa dijangkaunya. Berakhir dengan mendapatkan berbagai macam kasus, tapi kali ini kehadiran kasus sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi. Dia justru merasa sangat kesal ketika mendapatkan suatu kasus.

Dua bulan berlalu, Shinichi memutuskan untuk mencari orang pintar. Shaman, monk, miko, itako, onmyouji, apapun itu yang mengaku dapat menghubungkan dunia ini dengan dunia sana. Tidak seperti klien lain pada umumnya yang meminta agar dijauhi oleh hantu, atau meminta untuk mengusir hantu di suatu tempat, Shinichi justru meminta yang sebaliknya. Memakai jimat yang dengan sengaja membuat hantu tertarik padanya. Membuatnya semakin sering tertimpa kesialan, kecelakaan, mudah sakit, dan menjadi langganan harian rumah sakit. Usahanya inipun juga kandas.

Shinichi jatuh dalam depresi berat. Dia tidak lagi menyelesaikan kasus apapun. Menelan makanan saja suliit, apalagi kasus. Dia masih melakukan apapun untuk dapat menemukan Kaito, meski dengan frekuensi yang sudah tidak seekstrim pada bulan-bulan pertama. Dengan semangat hidup yang menghilang, dia tidak bisa tersenyum lagi. Bahkan meski itu adalah permintaan terakhir Kaito.

* * *

Setelah begitu lama waktu berlalu, Kaito mencoba mengambil resiko untuk menengok keadaan Shinichi. Pergi dari dunia arwah ke dunia manusia. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Shinichi duduk meringkuk di dalam ruangan tempatnya meletakkan semua hal tentang mereka berdua, bersandar pada pintu. Kondisi ruangan berantakan. Tidak ada bunga yang masih hidup. Dan Shinichi.. astaga, Shinichi.. Dia tampak begitu menyedihkan. Begitu kurus. Kapan dia terakhir makan? Kapan dia terakhir keluar rumah? Kapan dia terakhir membersihkan dirinya sendiri? Kaito tahu bahwa kepergiannya akan sangat menyakiti Shinichi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dampaknya sampai sejauh ini.. Astaga, apa yang sudah dia lakukan, membuat Shinichi sampai seperti ini.

Kaito langsung melayang menuju Shinichi, menembus segala macam benda. Tapi entah untuk alasan apa, dia bisa meraih Shinichi ke dalam pelukannya. Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak bisa menyentuh Shinichi. Mungkin karena mereka telah berpisah terlalu lama, dan begitu ingin bertemu kembali. Mungkin karena kondisi Shinichi yang membuat Kaito merasa begitu bersalah, merasa sedih hingga hatinya sakit, membuat emosinya meluap tanpa tertahankan. Apapun alasannya, dia bersyukur untuk itu.

Shinichi kaget sekali ketika tiba-tiba ada udara dingin tidak normal yang menyelimutinya. Pikiran pertamanya adalah, ada hantu yang mengganggunya lagi? (Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Jimat itu sudah terbuang. Dibuang oleh Heiji. Dari semua orang yang ada, justru Heiji yang pertama kali menyadari apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh jimat itu kepada Shinichi. Lalu dia membuangnya. Kejadian yang berakhir dengan pertengkaran hebat di antara mereka berdua, dan dengan Heiji membentaknya keras-keras.) sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa ini adalah.. "K-Kai.. to? ..Kaito?"

Trenyuh sekali Kaito melihat wajah Shinichi yang tiba-tiba mendongak. Dengan suara yang sangat lemah, sangat serak. Begitu kurus, begitu pucat. Begitu penuh dengan harapan tapi juga sekaligus takut berharap.. _Sshh.. Aku di sini, Shinichi_. Dan menyaksikan wajah tampan yang begitu dicintainya meneteskan air mata dengan tubuh yang berguncang.

"Kaito.. aku.. aku, bisa mendengarmu?" tanya Shinichi dengan kebingungan. Kenapa dia bisa mendengar Kaito? Kenapa Kaito bisa menyentuhnya? Dia bahkan bisa melihat bayangan Kaito.. Sangat tipis, tapi.. Tapi ini kejutan yang sangat, sangat, _sangat_ membahagiakannya. Itu suara Kaito, yang sangat dicintainya. Suara yang dia kira tidak akan pernah dia dengar lagi dari Kaito. Begitu membahagiakannya hingga menyesakkan dada. Mencekat tenggorokannya. Air mata yang mengalir sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya. Dia tidak peduli. Karena di sini ada Kaito. Segala yang dia inginkan. "Kaito.. kenapa.. kenapa kamu pergi.. Kenapa kamu menghilang? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana.. Aku takut.. Aku pikir.. mungkin sesuatu terjadi padamu? Mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa.. kenapa kamu.. meninggalkanku.." tanya Shinichi di sela-sela isak tangisnya yang semakin keras. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya dia menangis sampai seperti ini. Bahkan saat Kaito meninggalpun, dia tidak menangis sekeras ini. Karena dia tahu bahwa Kaito tetap ada di sisinya. Tapi sekarang, untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dia benar-benar berpikir bahwa dia sama sekali tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Kaito lagi. Karena itu, ini.. ini..

 _Maaf, maafkan aku, Shinichi. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi._

Akhirnya Shinichi hanya diam sambil memeluk erat Kaito. Pada awalnya Kaito terasa sangat.. bias.. Terasa seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang tertutup berlapis-lapis kain.. atau air.. atau udara yang berat menekan balik tangannya. Tapi entah kenapa secara bertahap, dia bisa menyentuh Kaito seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang normal. Suara Kaito yang menggema dalam kepalanya juga menjadi lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dari seluruh sejarah hidupnya, Shinichi berterima kasih pada dewa, dewa apapun yang melihat mereka. Benar-benar berterima kasih dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam..

* * *

Author's Note:

Nangis aku :')

Btw, inget, ini chapter yang TIDAK PERNAH TERJADI.  
Author sama sekali tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana fic ini, tapi satu hal yang pasti, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENUJU KE SINI!

Hmmm.. Apa harus dicopot jadi satu oneshoot sendiri ya?

Inget, aku pernah bilang mau jadiin fic ini tempat belajar menulis?  
Sekarang aku belajar angst :v sukses ga?


	15. Chapter 15

Mitos

* * *

Disclaimer: Should I put this at every chapter o.O?

Author's Note:  
Ehehe, ternyata ada yg ga paham, chapter yg sebelum ini tuh chapter yang ga terjadi di fic ini  
Hmmm, itu chapter AU-nya fic ini, spin-off, "seandainya", dst..  
Yang pasti, itu ga terjadi di dunia fic ini.

* * *

Kaito dan Conan sudah berada di gerbang penjemputan bersama banyak orang lain dengan posisi Kaito menggendong Conan di atas bahunya. Kedua kaki Conan melingkari leher Kaito sambil melambai-lambaikan papan kertas bertuliskan YUKIKO, dan berteriak, "YUKIKO-OBAAASAAN.."

"Hei, hei. Aku kira ibumu tidak suka dipanggil begitu?" protes Kaito.

Conan memutar matanya, "Percayalah, ini adalah panggilan paling efektif untuk menarik perhatiannya. Kamu juga, ayo teriak?" kata Conan sambil menundukkan kepala, berbicara kepada Kaito.

Kaito sendiri mendongak agar bisa menatap Conan. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko membuat ibumu kesal."

"Huuu, yang mau jadi anak baik.." Conan kembali melihat ke arah depan. "Oh, itu dia aku melihat dia. Kaa-san.. YUKIKO-OBAAA..san.." Suara Conan menciut begitu melihat ibunya menoleh langsung ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang menyeramkan, tapi jadi melembut menjadi senyum yang sumringah begitu menyadari bahwa itu adalah anaknya sendiri yang datang menjemputnya.

"SHIN-" sambil melambai, Yukiko memanggil anaknya, tapi berhenti begitu dia menyadari ada orang lain bersama anaknya, tidak yakin harus memanggil Conan atau Shinichi.

"Kaa-san," sapa Conan begitu turun dari pundak Kaito. "Tidak apa-apa, dia tahu."

Ekspresi Yukiko jadi lebih cerah, dan lebih terkejut. "Shin-chan! Ternyata kamu punya saudara kembar ya?!"

Sementara ekspresi Conan sulit sekali diterjemahkan antara menahan tawa, atau menahan desahan nafas sekaligus memutar matanya, atau takut (karena ibunya mengatakan hal yang menakutkan, apa jadinya kalau Kaito benar-benar saudara kembarnya), atau datar dan mengatakan _Kaito,aku salah orang, dia bukan ibuku. Ibu mana yang menanyakan hal seperti itu pada anaknya coba?_

Kaito memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dalam jeda dimana Conan bingung mau bereaksi seperti apa. "Yukiko-san, perkenalkan, aku Kuroba Kaito, orang yang dicarikan _pass ring_ untuk ikut kereta Misteri besok oleh Shinichi," Kaito memperkenalkan diri dengan percaya diri. Mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan aktingnya untuk menutupi kegugupanny., "Jadi.. aku pacar Shinichi," Kaito mulai gugup. "..kalau diizinkan."

"Eh.." Yukiko agak terkejut. Tapi daripada karena gendernya, Yukiko lebih terkejut karena dia mengenali nama keluarganya, Kuroba, seperti nama gurunya dulu. Tapi tentu saja, ada banyak sekali orang yang memiliki nama keluarga yang sama, jadi sangat mungkin tidak berhubungan. Lagipula ini dipikirkan nanti saja, kasihan Kaito terlihat gugup begini. Bahkan Shinichi juga ikutan gugup. "Tentu saja Kai-chan, aku mengizinkan. Aku malah bangga sekali padamu yang sudah memenangkan hati Shin-chan.. yang _sangat_ kecil! Yang tertutup dengan berbagai kemampuan logika, analisis, deduksinya, dan pengetahuannya tentang berbagai racun, berbagai metode membunuh, tentang-"

"Kaa-san." Conan memotong perkataan ibunya sebelum semakin aneh. "Orang-orang mulai melihatmu. Sambil jalan aja deh."

Senyum Kaito jadi jauh lebih jujur, tidak dibuat-buat, jadi lebih santai dan lebih _lega_.. "Yukiko-san, kopernya biar aku bawakan?"

"Oke oke.." Yukiko tertawa kecil dan menyetujui permintaan mereka dengan ringan. Tidak lupa, dia mengambil Conan ke dalam pelukannya sambil berjalan. Senang bahwa dia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, menggendong anaknya yang (berubah kembali menjadi) kecil, imut, menggemaskan~ "Tapi kalian benar-benar mirip.. Saking miripnya, orang lain bisa dengan mudah salah paham bahwa kalian kembar. Saking miripnya, kalian pasti _sangaaaat berjodoh_ dan akan hidup bahagia bersama dalam umur yang panjang.. bersama hingga hari tua.." Yukiko mengizinkan dirinya sendiri berimajinasi, dan berharap, bahwa anaknya serta Yukiko sendiri akan bisa mendapatkan _happy ending_ serperti itu. Itu adalah impian setiap orang dan juga setiap orang tua pada anaknya, untuk bisa hidup bahagia.

Conan yang mulai menggeliat protes karena digendong jadi terdiam karena agak mengenali ucapan Yukiko barusan. "Kaa-san, aku pernah dengar ada yang mengatakan tentang wajah yang mirip dan berjodoh," ..dari Haibara, saat Kaito masih pingsan di sofa profesor Agasa dulu. "Apa itu sungguhan? Darimana teori seperti itu muncul? Apa itu.. sungguhan?" tanya Conan dengan berharap..

Yukiko sampai heran. Anaknya sangat sangat logis sepertinya berharap bahwa suatu mitos adalah benar..? Dia bahkan tanpa sadar menggunakan istilah yang terlalu ilmiah. Suatu mitos kok disebut teori. "Mitos seperti itu memang benar-benar ada kok, googling saja kalau tidak percaya," lalu menjadi semakin heran ketika Conan benar-benar mengeluarkan HPnya, benar-benar googling.

"Ini mungkin karena percakapan kami tadi sambil menunggu di ruang tunggu," kata Kaito yang menyadari keheranan Yukiko.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Yukiko dengan heran.

Kaito masih hanya memberikan senyum yang terlihat merasa bersalah, dan Yukiko belum sempat bertanya lebih jauh, mereka sudah diiterupsi oleh Conan yang dengan kesal berkata, "Kaa-san, memang benar banyak yang mengatakan wajah yang mirip itu berjodoh. Bahkan ada teori, eksperimen serta penjelasan ilmiah yang berusaha menjelaskan. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang _umur panjang_!"

"Shin-chan.. kamu.. merasa kesal bahwa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak 100% sesuai dengan _mitos_ yang beredar?" Conan hanya menanggapi kebingungannya dengan wajah yang bingung juga. Tapi rupanya dia kemudian menyadari bahwa dia terlihat terlalu tertarik dengan suatu mitos, karena semburat merah yang mewarnai pipinya dan pandangan matanya yang menghindar.

Conan mengubah topik. "Ingat tidak, aku meminjamkan rumah kita pada Okiya Subaru, seorang mahasiswa.." Yukiko mengangguk dengan mata yang menyipit dan membuka mulut, mungkin mau protes karena Conan mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu saja. Tapi Conan tidak memberinya kesempatan dengan langsung berkata, "Jadi.. mau tinggal di rumah bersama dia? Atau mau menginap di rumah Kaito saja?" karena sebagai mantan artis yang sangat sukses dan memahami teknik menyamar dalam tingkat professional, ibunya mungkin akan menyadari bahwa Subaru sama sekali bukan seseorang yang diperkenalkan dan ditampilkan oleh 'Subaru'. Bukan berarti ibunya tidak bisa dipercaya, hanya saja.. lebih baik jumlah orang yang tahu tetap dijaga seminimal mungkin. Setidaknya Conan sukses dalam mengalihkan pembicaraan karena Yukiko jadi tertarik pada kemungkinan untuk bisa mengenal lebih jauh calon menantunya.

"Boleh? Apa tidak mengganggu?"

"Boleh. Kaito tinggal sendirian kok di rumahnya," kata Conan. Kaito mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita beli tiket kereta ke Ekoda? Rumahku di sana," tawar Kaito.

"Eh, jangan. Tidak usah. Kita sewa mobil saja, ya?" jawaban Yukiko sama sekali tidak mengejutkan Kaito yang menyetujui permintaannya. Berdasarkan peninjauannya, Yukiko memang senang menyetir mobil.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke Beika.. sekolah.." kata Conan.

"Yaah, Shin-chan, Mama sudah jauh-jauh datang ke Jepang masa mau ditinggal sekolah, bolos saja bolos," kata Yukiko dengan terlalu senang dalam memberikan ide untuk bolos.

 _Kaito, benar 'kan apa kataku. Ibuku sama sekali tidak seperti ibu normal kebanyakan_. Conan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yasudah, aku akan menelepon Hakase agar mencarikan alasan untuk Ran agar dia tidak mencariku." Menyadari posisinya, Conan menambahkan, "dan turunkan aku," Conan sampai meminta dengan memelas. Dia bukan anak kecil, duh. Diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begini di depan Kaito..

"Baiklah.." dengan kecewa Yukiko menurut karena menyadari penderitaan Conan. "Tapi aku saja yang menelepon Ran-chan, oke? Sebagai Edogawa Fumiyo. Lalu kita menginap bertiga di rumah Kai-chan.." Yah, Yukiko masih ingin bersama anaknya. Kaito setuju. Conan mengangguk. Yukiko menelepon Ran, menjelaskan tentang kedatangannya dan bahwa Conan akan bersamanya, setidaknya sampai besok.

"Edogawa Fumiyo?" tanya Kaito pada Conan, ketika Yukiko masih berbicara dengan Ran.

"Itu karakter fiktif ibu Edogawa Conan yang diciptakan dan diperankan oleh ibuku. Dia bisa menyamar lho," jawab Conan.

"Hee.. dengan makeup?"

"Dengan topeng latex."

"Wow.." Kaito berkedip tidak menyangka. Biasanya artis mengubah wajahnya hanya dengan menggunakan makeup, dan baju yang sesuai dengan peran tentu saja.

"Awalnya, aku berencana meminta bantuannya untuk menyamarkan Subaru-san, sebelum kamu muncul.."

"..dalam hidupmu." Lanjut Kaito. "Dan menjadi bagian terindah dalam hidupmu." Kaito tertawa kecil. "Katakan yang lengkap. Jangan malu-malu."

Conan memutar matanya. "Sudah tidak gugup?"

"Masih, tau. Ibumu belum tahu kalau aku seorang kriminal.." Kata Kaito dengan suara yang semakin pelan. "Aku ingin mengambil hati ibumu, tapi saking gugupnya, aku hanya bersikap sesopan mungkin. Meskipun, yah, aku benar-benar lega setidaknya ibumu tidak menunjukkan keberatan dengan genderku," dan Kaito tahu bahwa itu bukan akting. Yukiko sungguh tidak keberatan pada gender Kaito. Tinggal satu lagi hal yang membebani hati yang belum diungkapkan, tentang aktivitas kriminalnya.. atau tidak usah diungkapkan? Karena sepertinya Kaito tidak berada dalam bahaya dianggap sebagai pedopil.

Conan meraih tangan Kaito ke genggamannya dalam usahanya untuk menenangkan. "Percaya deh, ibuku bukan ibu normal seperti ibu-ibu kebanyakan. Dia malah akan sangat senang kalau tahu kamu KID."

Kaito menunduk, memberikan senyuman terimakasih pada Conan. Dia menghargai usahanya. Dia memutuskan akan mengungkapkan identitasnya sebagai KID pada Yukiko. Daripada nanti di masa depan Yukiko tahu dari sumber lain. Dari suaminya, misalnya. Karena Yusaku memiliki kemampuan detektif yang bahkan sepertinya lebih tinggi dari Shinichi.. Dia pasti akan menyelidiki latar belakang Kaito habis-habisan begitu tahu kalau dia berhubungan dengan anaknya.

* * *

Author's Note:

Maaf lama, perhatian author teralihkan oleh novel Sherlock Holmes - The Sign of the Four, novel ini seru banget :3  
Author juga, kurang lebih, berkelana ke seluruh provinsi -_-  
Lalu, jujur, aku berencana bikin satu hari diketik dalam satu chapter, tapi lha kok sampai 4000 kata lebih ga selesai-selesai.  
Jadi yah, dipotong-potong aja jadi 3 bagian: mitos, (bukan) besan, feminim?

Btw, besan itu bahasa indonesia apa bukan ya?  
Klo bukan, bahasa Indonesianya apa ya?  
Coba tebak siapa yang (bukan) besan? :3


	16. Chapter 16

(bukan) Besan

* * *

Disclaimer : Di tanganku, Conan pasti sudah berkomunikasi dengan KID jauh lebih sering daripada cerita canon yang selama ini kita baca/tonton, sementara Ran terabaikan :v

Warning:  
\- bukan besan..  
\- NoLabel!kaishin

* * *

Dalam perjalanan di mobil, Kaito mulai aktif bercerita, mengobrol dengan ibu Shinichi. Bahwa dia sudah kelas dua SMA, tidak ikut kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, lebih suka pelajaran matematika, kimia, fisika, dan olahraga, ranking atas, bahwa dia tinggal sendiri, bahwa ayahnya sudah meninggal, ibunya sedang berada di luar negeri, juga tentang keluarga di rumah sebelah yang mengurus urusan makannya. Dan bahwa mereka bertiga sama-sama belum sarapan. Mereka bisa saja mampir ke suatu rumah makan, tapi Yukiko ingin mandi dulu. Menjaga percakapan berada pada area yang ringan, agar tidak sampai mengganggu Yukiko yang sedang menyetir. Apalagi sesekali Yukiko menaikkan kecepatan mobil rentalnya ke tingkat yang berbahaya.

"Hmm, jadi Kai-chan tidak memasak sendiri.." kata Yukiko, "Syukurlah ya, Shin-chan bisa masak sendiri dulu saat masih tinggal sendiri, jadi bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Kai-chan.. Eh, siapa di antara kalian yang jadi istri? Tebakanku sih, Shin-chan?"

Conan di bangku belakang membuang nafas dengan berlebihan. "Kaa-san. Kalau yang dimaksud dengan 'istri' itu pihak yang… yang Bottom. Maka jawabannya tidak ada. Kami tidak ada yang Top maupun Bottom. No Label!" dengus Conan dengan percaya diri.

"Shinichi terlalu sadis untuk jadi istri yang baik," tambah Kaito dengan bercanda.

"Kaito terlalu playboy untuk jadi istri yang baik," balas Conan.

HP Kaito berbunyi. "Hei, aku sudah tidak pernah menggoda orang lain selain dirimu," protes Kaito sambil mengangkat telepon tanpa terlalu memperhatikan, "Halo?"

"KAITOOOO," Kaito menyesal mengangkat telepon tanpa terlalu memperhatikan siapa yang menelepon. Kaito bahkan yakin Yukiko dan Conan bisa mendengar suara Aoko. "Mau bangun jam berapa hah? Aku sudah meneriakimu untuk bangun daritadi tapi nggak bangun-bangun. Dasar. Tidur jam berapa sih. Belum sarapan juga. Sekolah-" Kaito tidak mendengarkan. Dia lebih khawatir pada Yukiko yang bisa jadi, sepertinya, salah paham. Mengira bahwa Kaito benar-benar playboy dan mengeluarkan hawa yang menyeramkan.

Untungnya mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Kaito. Mobil sudah berhenti. Jadi Kaito keluar mobil dan menyela rentetan omelan Aoko. "Sssh. Aoko. Lihat ke luar. Aku di depan rumah. _Lihat keluar_ ," kata Kaito dengan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir. Mengantisipasi agar Aoko langsung menurutinya untuk melihat keluar saja tanpa pakai protes.

Aoko keluar ke beranda rumahnya yang menghadap ke rumah Kaito, lalu melihat Kaito.. "Kaito.. itu mobil siapa?" tanya Aoko dengan ternganga. Karena itu mobil yang sangat bagus..

"Mobil rental," jawab Kaito sambil berjalan memutari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Yukiko, memberikan tangannya untuk membantu Yukiko keluar. "Aoko, perkenalkan, ini ibunya Shinichi. Baru saja datang pagi ini dari luar negeri. Aku tadi menjemputnya ke bandara."

Aoko membeku. "Eh.. EEEhh?" Aoko dengan panik kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. "Otoo-san. Otoo-san dimana? Ada mertua Kaito!"

Suara ayah Aoko juga terdengar. "Apa? Ada mertua Kaito?!" dan terdengar juga suara-suara yang diasumsikan oleh Kaito sebagai 'mereka berdua menjadi panik dan entah melakukan apa dengan terburu-buru', lalu telepon terputus.

"Ehmm.. Yukiko-san.." Kaito menghadap pada Yukiko. "Mereka adalah tetangga yang tadi aku ceritakan tadi. Aku biasa makan bersama mereka. Dan aku sudah dianggap seperti anak di sana. Seperti keluarga sendiri. Jadi.. sepertinya kedatanganmu akan mereka anggap sebagai suatu peristiwa besar, dan mungkin akan mereka hadapi dengan berlebihan.."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kok, sayang.." jawab Yukiko. Terlihat pintu rumah Aoko terbuka, Aoko dan ayahnya keluar rumah dengan dandanan yang kurang lebih sudah sangat rapi (baju Aoko yang dia kenakan ketika muncul di beranda tadi sudah berubah menjadi seragam sekolah). "Hmm.. kita mampir ke sana dulu, yuk." Kaito mengangguk.

Yukiko berjalan lebih dulu ke depan gerbang rumah Aoko. Kaito dan Conan berjalan pelan saja menyusul di belakang Yukiko. Mereka berdua memilih menepi tanpa mengganggu obrolan ibu-ibu dengan bapak-bapak yang belepotan karena tidak pernah menghadapi calon besan seperti ini, dan dibantu oleh anak gadisnya. Kaito dan Conan bersandar di dinding pagar rumah Aoko dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh juga tidak terlalu dekat. Membuat percakapan mereka sendiri.

"Mereka benar-benar menganggapmu seperti keluarga sendiri.." kata Conan, memperhatikan Ginzo yang memamerkan Kaito dengan berbagai kata sifat, seperti, Kaito adalah anak yang baik, riang, pintar, ramah, dan seterusnya.

"Mhmm, 'kan sudah aku bilang."

"Kamu juga menganggap mereka sebagai keluargamu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Inspektur Nakamori juga?" tanya Conan dengan ragu..

"Iya." Kaito mengangguk dengan aura yang bijaksana.

Conan hanya memberi tatapan datar pada Kaito.

"Hei, urusan KID dengan inspektur Nakamori itu urusan bisnis yah, sayang, tidak boleh dicampuradukkan dengan urusan pribadi. Sebagai contoh warga yang baik, aku 'kan sangat professional dalam melakukan pekerjaanku," jawab Kaito sambil berkedip.

Conan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku nyerah deh, _nyeraaahh._ "

 _By the way_ , Yukiko memperkenalkan Conan sebagai sepupu paman jauhnya dari anak perempuannya kakaknya kakek buyutnya.

* * *

Setelah mereka bertiga akhirnya masuk ke rumah Kaito, Kaito memberikan tour singkat megenai letak ruang keluarga, dapur, kamar mandi, dan ruang tamu untuk tempat Yukiko menginap serta letak kamar tidur Kaito. ( _"Shinichi, kamu tidur sama ibumu dulu yah, jangan tidur dikamarku denganku," bisik Kaito. "Yaiyalah," jawab Conan_ ). Lalu Kaito menyiapkan air mandi untuk Yukiko setelah mempersilahkan Yukiko untuk menata barang-barangnya.

Tapi, Yukiko tidak punya terlalu banyak barang. Jadi dia memilih untuk sekali lagi melihat-lihat rumah dengan ditemani Conan. Kali ini dia memperhatikan dengan lebih cermat. Termasuk foto keluarga Kaito saat masih kecil bersama kedua orangtuanya di ruang keluarga, yang membuatnya berhenti dan tertegun.

"Kaa-san?"

Yukiko menunjuk foto ayah Kaito. "Shin-chan, dia adalah guru menyamarku.."

Conan ikut memperhatikan foto yang ditunjuk. "Hmm, aku memang sempat memikirkan kemungkinan ini. Tapi karena sangat belum pasti, jadi aku diam saja.. Dunia sempit, ya."

"Tapi, Shin-chan, Toichi-sensei meninggal sudah sangat lama sekali.. Kai-chan.. sudah kehilangan ayahnya sejak dia masih sangat kecil?"

"Saat dia berumur 8 tahun."

Yukiko menoleh memandang Conan, lalu menjatuhkan lututnya untuk memeluk Conan. Tanpa dikatakan pun terlihat jelas sekali bahwa Yukiko merasa sangat sedih, dan kasihan memikirkan bahwa Kaito telah ditinggal pergi oleh sosok ayah dalam umur yang masih sangat kecil.. Bahwa anak gurunya.. "Shin-chan, kamu.. janji, ya? Jangan pernah menyakiti Kai-chan.. Awas kamu kalau berani menyakiti dia."

Ujung bibir Conan sedikit terangkat, "Ibu yang normal biasanya justru mengancam pacar anaknya biar tidak menyakiti anaknya, lho.."

"Tapi.. dia anak guruku, Shin-chan.. guruku sekaligus sahabat ayahmu.. yang sudah meninggal.."

 _Sahabat?!_ Ayahnya bersahabat dengan KID pertama? "Kaa-san, tenanglah, aku pasti akan menjaga dan membahagiakannya sebisa mungkin. Dan.. kalau kamu mau memberi tahu Kaito bahwa ayahnya adalah gurumu, katakan dengan hati-hati, oke? Dia masih sedih kehilangan ayahnya." Yukiko mengangguk. "Oke. Sekarang bangun. Kaito mungkin selesai sebentar lagi."

Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah, bahwa Kaito sudah sejak tadi mendengarkan semuanya. Awalnya dia hanya berniat memberikan Conan dan Yukiko waktu berdua, berhubung mereka jarang bertemu. Tapi pada akhirnya dia jadi menguping, dan membutuhkan waktu sejenak untuk menenangkan hatinya, lalu baru keluar mempersilahkan Yukiko untuk mandi.

Begitu Yukiko pergi, ganti Kaito yang menempel dan memeluk Conan. "Oh.. Kamu dengar semuanya?"' tanya Conan.

Kaito mengangguk.

"Kamu juga dengar bahwa ibuku lebih menyayangimu daripada aku."

"Eh?" Kaito melepaskan pelukannya untuk memandang Conan dengan bingung.

"Dia lebih memilih mengancamku untuk tidak menyakitimu, bukannya sebaliknya," Conan pura-pura ngambek, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan cengirannya.

Kaito jadi tertawa kecil, "Wah, maaf, karena aku terlalu menawan hati-" tapi dia terinterupsi oleh HPnya yang lagi-lagi berdering. Lagi-lagi dari Aoko. "Aoko.. Ada apa lagi?"

"Mertuamu sedang apa?" tanya Aoko.

"Mertua..? Sedang mandi. Ada apa?"

"Bagus. Ke sini dong, ajak Conan-kun juga, bantu aku membawa semua ini."

"Membawa _semua ini_ apa?"

"SUDAH CEPAT KE SINI!"

Ternyata Aoko memasakkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka dalam banyak sekali mangkuk-mangkuk kecil. Ada nasi, sup miso, rumput laut, omelet telur dadar gulung, aneka acar plum, timun, wortel, terung, lobak, satu teko the hijau, dan juga berbagai peralatan makan. Mereka sukses membawa semuanya dalam dua kali angkut dalam empat pasang tangan (Kaito, Conan, Aoko, Ginzo).

Yukiko sempat melihat mereka berempat yang masih menata meja makan dengan semua itu setelah selesai mandi. Seperti yang diduga, ada obrolan basa-basi lagi yang tercipta. Yukiko mengatakan bahwa tidak perlu repot-repot dan semacamnya. Aoko tidak keberatan, dan juga minta maaf hanya bisa menyiapkan sarapan seadanya.

Ginzo, bingung tidak tahu harus berkata apa, memilih untuk mengajak Kaito dan Conan kembali ke rumahnya dan merampok isi kulkasnya sendiri. Karena Ginzo yakin bahwa kulkas Kaito paling hanya berisi minum dan es krim ( _tebakannya benar_ ). Mereka membawa kembali berbagai sayur-sayuran, buah-buahan, telur, roti, mentega, selai, dan bumbu-bumbu dapur. Untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu Yukiko ingin membuat sesuatu. Dia tidak akan bisa memasak sesuatu yang rumit hanya dengan bahan ala kadarnya seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya, dia akan bisa membuat sesuatu yang sederhana, misalnya seperti sandwich atau salad. Daripada 'besan'nya harus diam tinggal di rumah yang sepi suguhan, juga daripada harus terpaksa keluar untuk belanja. Selama dia mampu untuk menyediakan sesuatu, akan dia sediakan.

Setelah itu Aoko dan ayahnya pamit dengan terburu-buru, hendak pergi ke sekolah dan pergi bekerja (Kaito titip pesan tidak masuk sekolah karena ada alasan keluarga).

* * *

"Duuh, malah jadi merepotkan begini.." kata Yukiko di sela-sela makan. "Mereka benar-benar mencintaimu, ya. Sebagai anak dan sebagai saudara." _Jadi kagum.._

"Begitulah.." jawab Kaito dengan malu-malu.

"Hmm.. Omong-omong, hubungan kalian sudah sejauh mana?"

"Sejauh mana..?" tanya Conan lebih jauh.

"Maksudku, yaah.. sejauh mana?" Yukiko mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu lho.. hanya sejauh ciuman mungkin? Atau belum? Atau malah…?"

"Oh, kalau itu, Shinichi sudah mengambil kesucianku," jawab Kaito dengan senang. Conan tersedak. Yukiko syok.

"EEeh?! Shinichi yang…?"

"Kaa-san, jangan anggap terlalu serius plis! Lihat saja itu muka Kaito, senang sekali dia. Dia hanya suka mengerjai kita."

"Ooh, kalau begitu berarti.. Shin-chan yang kesuciannya sudah diambil." Yukiko dengan jelas terlihat lebih lega. Mungkin karena tebakannya benar.

"Tunggu dulu," protes Conan, sampai memukul meja makan dengan telapak tangan kanannya, meski tidak terlalu keras. "Kenapa Kaa-san sepertinya mengasumsikan aku.. uke mulu."

"Umm, karena terlihat cocok?"

"Cocok." Ulang Conan dengan datar.

"Mungkin karena Shinichi terasa lebih feminim daripada aku," saran Kaito. "Bahkan dari helai rambut pun sudah terlihat siapa yang lebih feminim," kata Kaito sambil mengerling Conan, menggoda dengan bercanda.

"Feminim." Ulang Conan lagi dengan datar. Meski dalam hatinya sama sekali _tidak datar,_ tapi ibunya tidak perlu tahu. Pandangan _normal_ dari Kaito saja sudah mematikan.. "Asal Kaa-san tahu, Kaito sering sekali menyamar menjadi perempuan. _Lengkap_ dengan baju, sepatu, dada, makeup, wig, gerak-gerik, serta _suara_ perempuan," Conan sampai menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberi penekanan pada setiap aspek yang disebutkan. "Berdasarkan itu, bukankah Kaito yang lebih feminim?"

Bukan hanya Yukiko, bahkan Kaito sendiri juga syok. Meskipun, untuk Yukiko, syoknya bercampur dengan bangga juga. Karena ternyata Kaito mewarisi kemampuan Toichi. Bahkan hingga kemampuan untuk mengubah suara, kemampuan yang tidak bisa Yukiko kuasai dengan sempurna. Ini juga mengingatkannya bahwa dia belum memberitahu Kaito tentang pertemanan keluarga mereka dulu..

"..dan saat aku bertanya pada Kaito seperti ini, 'Kamu suka sekali ya, menyamar jadi perempuan,' dia menjawab, 'karena dengan begini, aku jadi jauh lebih imut, kan?'" lanjut Conan.

Kaito membalas,lebih karena menghindari kemungkinan Yukiko melebarkan imajinasinya, bahwa jangan-jangan ternyata Kaito yang _uke._ "Tapi aku tahu, kamu juga pernah menyamar menjadi perempuan."

"Apa? Kapan?!"

"Kamu pernah menyamar menjadi Haibara, Jodie-sensei yang memberi tahuku. Kamu juga pernah menyamar menjadi Ayumi saat kasus Two-Mix diculik, ada di berkas kepolisian," balas Kaito dengan senang.

Conan berusaha menyatukan mukanya dengan meja. Kaito.. ternyata dia tahu bahwa Conan juga pernah menyamar menjadi perempuan dengan keinginannya sendiri. Kalau diingat-ingat, dia juga sama sekali tidak merasa ragu ataupun malu, tapi bukan berarti dia 'menikmati' menjadi perempuan.

Senang sekali Yukiko melihat mereka berdua saling menggoda, mengerjai, membalas, dan menenangkan.. sejak di bandara. Dia diam-diam memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua. Terlilhat sangat nyaman berada di sisi satu sama lain. _Irinya…_ sayangnya Kaito terasa seperti masih sungkan atau semacam itu kepadanya. Ketika berbicara dengannya, karakter Kaito yang riang dan usil mendadak menjadi lebih pendiam. Kalau harus menebak, sepertinya entah kenapa Kaito takut padanya? Padahal Yukiko ingin memberitahu tentang hubungan keluarga mereka yang sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu, bahkan sejak Kaito maupun Shinichi belum lahir.. Mungkin sebaiknya dia memulai dari ibu Kaito dulu. Hmm, dan mungkin sebaiknya nanti saja, Yukiko masih ingin melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

Sementara dalam hati Kaito ketar-ketir, dipandangi terus oleh Yukiko. Dia salah apa ya, dipandangi terus seperti itu? Tapi pandangannya sama sekali tidak terasa menghakimi.. Jadi, dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, kan? _Please,_ semoga tidak ada kesalahan yang dia lakukan. Entah kenapa rasanya masih seram..

* * *

Author's Note:  
Yeah, judul besok (baca: next chapter) nggak jadi "Feminim?" karena bagian itu sudah dipotong, disingkat, dan ditempel di sini. Karena kalau tidak, besok bakal kepanjangan ngobrol doang, boring. Yes, yes, authornya emang labil :v

Aku kok.. sebel yah, baca fanfic kaishin, padahal awalnya sudah bagus, tapi pas sudah jadian, ngedate, Kaito malah memperlakukan Shinichi kayak perempuan. Lebih parah lagi kalau Shinichi juga bereaksi kayak perempuan -_-  
Mungkin aku munafik, karena aku sendiri pernah menggambarkan Shinichi/Conan dengan 'lembek', tapi ada alasannya ya kawan-kawan.. Dulu dia belum mengenal Kaito dengan lama, belum tahu banyak, tapi dia sudah merasa senang, merasa terlalu nyaman. Tapi malah jadi seram, dia merasa.. _insecure_. Takut suatu saat Kaito pergi, karena.. bosan? karena hubungan mereka yang terlalu sulit, karena kondisinya yang seperti ini, karena mereka jadi terpaksa _backstreet_. Tapi masa itu sudah berlalu! Dia sudah paham betapa serius Kaito, jadi ga ada _insecure_ lagi. Sekarang hanya kematian yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Sekarang mereka _sangat setara_! (Author maksa!)


	17. Chapter 17

Onii-chan?

* * *

Disclaimer: …aku merasa bersalah Heiji belum muncul-muncul juga. Kalau Detective Conan milikku, bisa jadi, jangan-jangan, Heiji juga bakal terabaikan. Karena aku terlalu cinta Kaito dan Conan xD

* * *

Conan keluar dari toilet, dan melihat Yukiko melihat-lihat suatu album foto. Padahal Conan saja belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu. "Kaa-san, dapat darimana itu?"

"Dari laci itu," kata Yukiko sambil menunjuk suatu laci. Mendapat tatapan 'mencurigakan' dari Conan, dia menambahkan, "Aku sudah dapat ijin, kok. Sini, deh. Kita liat bareng dari awal."

"Hmm,"

Mereka melihat berdua dari awal. Sepertinya album foto ini tidak disusun berdasarkan kronologis, tapi lebih berdasarkan.. tema? Foto-foto di awal memperlihatkan foto pernikahan Toichi dan Chikage, Yusaku dan Yukiko juga hadir. Lalu bertiga dengan bayi Kaito.. yang kemudian tumbuh besar. Kemudian foto-foto pertunjukan sulap Toichi, dengan wajah-wajah lain yang muncul bergantian. Lalu foto-foto Chikage dengan teman-temannya. Chikage dengan Kaito. Lalu foto-foto Kaito yang berulang tahun, bersama teman-temannya, mencoba melakukan sulap, bahkan Kaito kecil yang menangis ataupun wajah tidurnya juga ada. Tapi bagaimanapun tidak berurutannya foto-foto ini, jelas terlihat bahwa tidak ada foto baru sejak setidaknya lima tahun terakhir. Bisa jadi lebih.

"Kalian benar-benar berteman dengan orang tua Kaito.." komentar Conan sambil memperhatikan bahwa foto Yusaku maupun Yukiko muncul di sana-sini. Mendengar Yukiko membuat suara setuju dari sampingnya. "Lalu, kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kaito sebelumnya?"

"Hmm, aku kan berhenti menjadi artis untuk menikah. Aku sudah berhenti menjadi murid Toichi-sensei bahkan sebelum kamu ada, Shin-chan. Jadi setelah itu, ya.. aku jarang bertemu orang tua Kaito lagi. Apalagi sejak kamu ada, aku sibuk mengurusmu. Ayahmu lah yang lebih sering menemui mereka."

"Tapi tidak pernah mengajakku?" tanya Conan.

"Kan kamu sekolah. Lagian seringkali saat diajak, kamu menolak ikut, malah main sama Ran-chan."

"Oh.." _sayang sekali.._ "Omong-omong, daritadi Kaito dimana, ya?"

"Tadi terakhir aku lihat, dia ke ruang TV, deh," kata Yukiko sambil berdiri menengok ruangan yang dimaksud, diikuti oleh Conan, dan melihat Kaito terbaring di sofa dengan tenang. "Tertidur?"

"Ah iya, semalam dia memang kurang tidur sih.."

Yukiko senyum-senyum sendiri. "Temani dia gih. Aku mau main ke dapur saja, entah bikin camilan apa untuk siang. Kita sarapannya juga telat ini, pasti belum ada yang lapar untuk makan makanan berat," Melihat pandangan bertanya Conan, Yukiko menambahkan, "Bisa menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri lho, memandangi wajah orang yang kita cintai sedang tertidur. Oke? Sana."

Yukiko meninggalkan Conan yang tidak bisa berkata-kata. _Kebahagiaan tersendiri, hmm..?_ Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya dia memang tidak pernah memandangi Kaito yang sedang tertidur. Mungkin karena tubuh anak kecil membutuhkan jam tidur yang lebih banyak. Dia jadi selalu mengantuk dan tertidur lebih dulu, lalu bangun lebih akhir. Tapi Conan yakin bahwa dia tidak tidur sebanyak itu juga. Kaito saja yang tidur malamnya sangat sedikit. Sepertinya dia menyambung tidurnya dengan tidur di kelas, di sekitar jam ini, tertidur seperti ini.

Dan.. ternyata Yukiko sangat benar. Memandangi wajah kekasih yang sedang tidur memang membahagiakan.. sangat menenangkan. Memperhatikan gerakan nafasnya yang teratur. Tulang pipi yang tinggi, dipadukan dengan garis dagu yang begitu sempurna bagi Conan. Bukan hanya bentuk wajah, bentuk tubuh juga. Tidak terlalu maskulin juga tidak terlalu feminim. Membuatnya bisa menyamar menjadi laki-laki maupun perempuan dengan mudah. Conan jadi merasa malu menyadari bahwa dialah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang mengenal betul tubuh Kaito sekarang. Lebih baik kembali fokus ke wajahnya lagi saja. Oke.

Hmm, apa dia membentuk alisnya? Mungkin juga. Karena Kaito sangat ahli dalam menata penampilan. Bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik itu juga.. apa dia melakukan sesuatu pada bulu matanya hingga bisa seperti itu? Hidung yang mancung itu juga.. membuatnya semakin tampan. Sekarang masalahnya, Conan jadi semakin ingin menyentuh Kaito, tapi dia hampir yakin bahwa kemungkinan besar itu akan membuat Kaito terbangun. Lebih baik dia menyentuh rambut Kaito saja. Karena rambut tidak lebih sensitif dariada kulit wajah. Rambut yang berantakan tapi sangat lembut. Warna coklat tua yang menjadi lebih terang terkena sinar matahari.. Ah, ada gerakan cepat di matanya. _Rapid Eye Movement?_ Sedang bermimpi apa? Yang pasti, berdasarkan raut wajahnya sih bukan mimpi buruk. Raut wajah yang sangat rileks begini.. Tanpa sadar, jemari Conan jadi berpindah menelusuri garis wajah Kaito.

Dan terdiam total ketika tiba-tiba Kaito membuka matanya. Membiarkan Kaito meraih tangan yang berkelana di wajahnya. Untuk mencium jemari yang nakal itu. "Ada apa Shinichi? Apa aku se- _sexy_ itu sampai membuatmu tergoda untuk merabaku bahkan saat aku tidur?" tanya Kaito dengan ekspresi yang jauh lebih nakal, dengan sukses membuyarkan segala suasana sakral yang ada.

Conan mengibaskan tangannya dari pegangan Kaito tanpa tenaga. "Tidur lagi sana," jawab Conan sambil memalingkan wajah. Karena, yeah, perkataan Kaito sebenarnya ada benarnya juga. Dia bergerak untuk bangkit, tapi tangannya yang belum lepas dari pegangan Kaito tiba-tiba ditarik. Membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir menubruk Kaito, dahi dengan dahi, kalau bukan karena Kaito yang dengan mudah menyesuaikan posisi mereka hingga yang bersentuhan menjadi bibir dengan bibir.

"Heh.." Conan malah merasa geli. "Insting mesummu itu.." mengecup ringan bibir Kaito, "Benar-benar luar biasa.." Conan mengecup lagi dan menjauh, ganti menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kaito. "Baru bangun tidur saja sudah bisa langsung mengatakan dan melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Iiih dibilang insting mesum," protes Kaito. "Ini salahmu, tahu. Aku baru bangun langsung melihatmu memandangku seperti itu. Ya mana tahan."

" _Seperti itu?_ " tanya Conan tidak mengerti.

"Seperti itu." Tegas Kaito. "Memandangku dengan penuh cinta begitu.. Aku akan terdengar sangat arogan, tapi, kamu memandangku seperti aku sangat sempurna bagimu." Uups, sepertinya tepat sasaran, berdasarkan ekspresi Conan. "Seperti aku segalanya bagimu. Mana tahan aku diam saja dipandang seperti itu." Kaito menggunakan lengannya untuk mengangkat tubuhnya, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bersandar di sofa, sekaligus mengangkat Conan untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Meraih tengkuk Conan dan menciumnya.

Conan protes, "Hei, hei. Ingat, ada ibuku di sini."

Kaito jadi kesal, "Hahh.. sudah berapa jam coba hari ini aku di sampingmu? Tapi hampir sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhmu."

Rewel begitu, Kaito jadi terlihat manis.. "Hei, Kaito.. aku penasaran," sekarang Conan bisa bebas menyentuh wajah Kaito tanpa takut membangunkan lagi.

"Hmm?"

"Kamu tidak keberatan dipanggil dengan akhiran 'chan' begitu?"

"Yaah, asal ibumu senang."

"Kalau.. aku yang memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Conan dengan ragu.

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa? Sedang minta izin?" Kaito jadi geli, "Kamu bisa memanggilku dengan apapun sesukamu, sayangku."

"Uh, Karena.. aku sendiri sama sekali gak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Itu kan panggilan yang identik dengan cewek. Atau sesuatu yang dianggap imut-"

"..tapi bisa juga untuk memanggil seseorang yang sangat disayangi," sambung Kaito.

Conan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras kepala. "Tetap terasa aneh kalau untuk memanggil cowok. Kecuali mungkin.." Conan hampir mengatakan 'onii-chan' tapi tidak jadi.

"Onii-chan?" tebak Kaito dengan tepat.

 _Uhh.._ "Yeah, cowok bisa dipanggil 'onii-chan' tanpa terasa aneh. Tapi kita sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan panggilan itu. Malah terasa seperti incest nanti. Jadi lupakan."

Pada dasarnya, Kaito itu iseng, jadi dia hanya melihat hal ini sebagai kesempatan besar untuk menggoda. "Incest, Shinichi? Pervert~." Wajah Conan memerah. "Tuh, dari ekspresimu, aku berani jamin kalau kamu tidak benar-benar anti pada ide incest. Wah, wah. Mesum, mesum. Ternyata Shinichi diam-diam-"

Conan tidak tahan lagi langsung memotong perkataan Kaito. "Aku bukan suka incest! Dan lagi, aku sangat yakin bahwa di antara kita itu kamu yang lebih mesum."

"Oh? Yakiin~? Kalau begitu tahan godaanku dan buktikan," tantang Kaito dengan senang sekali. " _Onii-chan.._ " Berpikir bahwa Conan hanya bisa tergoda oleh Kaito, Kaito jadi mengorbankan kesempurnaan aktingnya. Dia tidak menggunakan suara anak kecil. Dia tetap menggunakan suaranya sendiri, dengan hanya direndahkan sedikit dan jauh lebih sexy.. menurutnya. " _..mumpung tidak ada orang.._ " Kaito meraba punggung Conan ke bawah. " _..mumpung hanya ada kita berdua.. lakukan sesuatu.._ " Wajah Conan memerah. _Bagus,_ pikir Kaito. " _Ayolah, Onii-chan~_ " Tapi Conan malah terkikik. Kaito melepaskan aktingnya dengan suara protes.

"Maaf-maaf," Conan masih tertawa. "Lucu sih. Masa iya aku yang kecil begini dipanggil onii-chan olehmu yang sebesar itu." Kata Conan sampai melambaikan tangannya untuk memperjelas maksud. "Yang ada itu terbalik, _Onii-chan_.." Conan langsung jatuh dalam akting tanpa aba-aba. " _..mumpung ibu tidak sedang melihat kita.._ " Conan mendongak memandang Kaito dan menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk meraba bibir Kaito. " _…lakukan sesuatu._ " Dengan pandangan mata yang setengah tertutup, memelas, dan rapuh seperti anak kecil, berkilau menggoda Kaito.

Kaito syok. Hampir kehilangan kata-kata. "Kamu tahu.. aktingmu berada dalam level yang sangat menyeramkan, Shinichi.."

Conan menegakkan diri dengan menggunakan kedua lututnya di kedua sisi Kaito, mendesak mundur Kaito hingga menekan sandaran sofa, Conan berbisik di telinga Kaito, " _..ayolah, Nii-chan.._ " satu jari Conan menuruni leher Kaito ke bawah hingga tersangkut kancing baju Kaito. Satu kancing terlepas. " _Aku-_ "

Kaito merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk segera melayangkan tangannya dan menutup hidungnya. Astaga. Bukan hanya akting Conan yang terlalu meyakinkan sebagai anak kecil, mereka berdua juga sangat mirip. Jadi semakin terasa nyata dan terasa.. _pervert_.. _Semakin terasa incest_.. Sebelum Kaito sempat mimisan atau apa, untungnya, atau sialnya, suara Yukiko terdengar, memotong bisikan apapun yang akan dibisikkan oleh Conan.

"Shin-chan? Oh.. Kai-chan sudah bangun. Kebetulan, aku sedang bingung mencari letak pisau di mana ya.." Yukiko terdiam berkedip. "Kalian sedang apa?"

Syukurlah Kaito memiliki kontrol yang sangat baik terhadap ekspresi wajahnya sendiri. "Tidak sedang apa-apa.. ahahah.." Kaito menurunkan Conan agar bisa bangun dan berjalan menuju Yukiko yang melongok dari pintu dapur. Jaraknya dapur memang tidak sangat dekat, tapi pintu dapur bisa langsung terlihat dari posisi Kaito dan Conan tadi. "Pisau ada di laci yang.."kata Kaito sambil masuk ke dapur, meninggalkan Conan sibuk menenangkan diri. Jantung Kaito hampir terloncat keluar tadi rasanya. Conan juga pasti tidak beda jauh.

Meski Kaito mengatakan bahwa Conan memiliki akting dengan level yang sangat menyeramkan, satu-satunya akting yang Conan bisa hanyalah akting menjadi anak kecil. Lebih karena sudah terlalu terbiasa. Tapi begitu dia mencoba berakting menjadi orang lain, dengan cara menyabotase suara mereka, mereka pasti mendadak menjadi keluar dari karakter mereka. Yup, Conan tidak bisa akting (kecuali akting anak kecil). Dan sekarang dia sangat kesulitan memaksa keluar wajah datar seakan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Karena, Yukiko tadi begitu nyaris.. nyaris.. Bayangkan, seandainya Yukiko tidak langsung mengatakan sesuatu begitu melongok keluar, tetapi justru diam dan mengintip? Yukiko mungkin akan menangkap basah dia sedang.. Tidak, tidak. Jangan dibayangkan. Conan membutuhkan waktu yang lamaa sekali untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

Setidaknya, begitu Conan masuk ke dapur, dia melihat pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Melihat ibunya akrab dengan Kaito. Sepertinya begitu memegang pisau, Kaito menawarkan diri untuk memotong bahan. Dia tidak bisa memasak. Tapi dia adalah pesulap yang sangat lihai dengan tangannya. Termasuk memotong sesuatu. Yukiko melemparkan bahan ke arah Kaito, dan Kaito memotongnya menjadi sama besar di udara.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Mwahahaha author pelit, author pelit, author pelit.  
Masa, "satu hari" dalam cerita ini aja diketik dalam LIMA chapter ga selesai-selesai. Pelit sih, pendek-pendek.  
Kasarannya kira-kira hanya setengah hari, timeline jam 00 - 12, diketik dalam chapter: kaito nervous, kaito dan conan nunggu di bandara, yukiko datang dengan topik mitos, nakamori bukan besan, dan onii-chan ini.  
Atau malah author sangat murah hati.. cuma "setengah hari" aja total 6k kata lebih banget ini :3

Maaf lama, aku baru training 2 minggu jauh di luar kota.  
Ada review dari guest klo ga salah tanya ini updatenya tiap kapan? (sedih aku ga bisa bales langsung review guest)  
Ehmm, jadi, jadwal hidupku sedang berubah.. Aku baru ketrima kerja, baru efektif kerja sehari setelah training 2 minggu di pusat dan seminggu di area.  
Jadi aku belum tahu bakan gimana jadwal update ini.  
Tapi semoga aku ga akan terlalu sibuk hingga menelantarkan fic ini, karena aku terlalu suka pasangan ini, dan aku punya banyak sekali rencana untuk mereka. amin


End file.
